The Beautiful People
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Perjuangan ini tak akan berakhir dengan air mata. Kita terlalu kuat untuk diruntuhkan. Farewell.
1. Prolog: Birthday

**All characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi  
**

**AU. OOC. Typos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Birthday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

Hal terbaik dari musim dingin adalah, kau bisa mengenakan pakaian tebal tanpa perlu memusingkan pendapat orang lain mengenai seleramu berpakaian. Meski Hinata harus mengakui juga, berlari dengan mantel tebal, syal rajut melilit leher, dan celana katun gombrong dengan ekstra kaus kaki, tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

Berlari juga tidak termasuk dalam kelebihan Hinata. Ia tak pernah menjadi yang terbaik di cabang atletik, lebih menyukai seni dan tak terlalu memusingkan olahraga selain olah tubuh standar yang kadang ia ikuti bila sempat.

Dan di sinilah ia, mencoba bernapas di antara kepulan asap yang ia hembuskan dari mulutnya karena suhu dingin, menghapus keringat yang hanya sebutir, dan terengah-engah meski sebenarnya yang ia inginkan tersenyum.

Ia mengangkat lengan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, berteriak memanggil sebuah nama dan berlari lagi setelah orang yang ia panggil menoleh dan hanya mengangkat alis kirinya terheran-heran.

"Apa… apa a-aku terlambat?"

Neji melihat penampilan Hinata dari atas ke bawah, "Kau lari?"

Hinata mengangguk keras beberapa kali.

Ekspresi cemas Neji muncul bersamaan dengan ekspresi kesalnya, "Kenapa kau lari? Apa kau tak merasa jalanan terlalu licin?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu menggaruk alis kirinya, tak lagi tahu caranya melarikan diri dari tuduhan Neji yang terlalu tepat. "Licin," sahut Hinata dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Kau jatuh?" tanya Neji, suaranya menggantikan ekspresi sebelumnya. "Hinata!" serunya, marah seperti seorang ayah yang baru saja menangkap basah putri kesayangannya melompati pagar, gemetar karena takut ia akan terluka.

"Sedikit."

Neji ingin mengatakan banyak hal lain, menceramahi Hinata, memberinya bimbingan singkat sesingkat tepukan di bahu, atau hal-hal lain yang akan membuat gadis itu kapok untuk berlari lagi di jalanan licin.

Tapi dia hanya bertanya dengan lembut, "Apa rasanya sakit?" kelembutannya melebur bersama nada suaranya yang merdu.

Hinata terperangkap selama sesaat, ia seakan berada dalam kolam cokelat hangat yang menenggelamkannya. Kalian semua juga tahu, kan? Cokelat digunakan sebagian orang sebagai produk kecantikan? Ya, setelahnya, Hinata merasa ia baru saja keluar dari spa dan merasa rileks.

Itu aneh, dan mungkin berlebihan. Namun sungguh, menemukan Neji dalam modus penuh perhatian seperti saat ini sangatlah jarang. Jika kau mengenal si jenius Hyuuga dengan baik, kau tentu tahu Neji bukan tipikal yang suka memajang kepeduliannya pada orang lain bahkan jika kau adalah sahabat terbaiknya.

Dan kejujuran perasaan Neji yang dia tunjukkan adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa diubah. Jika dia tak suka, dia akan mengatakannya. Jika dia tak setuju, dia akan memberimu sinyal dengan tatapan matanya. Dan Neji yang marah karena kecerobohan Hinata hanya bisa kautemui saat ada Hinata.

Dan bila kau hanyalah orang lain dan bukan Hinata, maka yang bisa kusampaikan di sini adalah kau tak beruntung karena tak bisa melihat Neji yang seperti itu. Maksudku, dia hanya bersikap seperti ini untuk Hinata saja. Dan itu adalah sebuah kepastian.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Hinata mengangguk, tapi dia tak berjanji.

Kepadatan kota di hari-hari terakhir bulan Desember masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. _Midnight sale_ yang digelar sebagian besar pusat-pusat perbelanjaan membuat kota yang aslinya tak pernah tidur semakin membuka matanya.

Pergerakan bisnis hingga ke celah tersempit sudut-sudut kota membuat penghuninya terus menerus bergerak mengikuti arus perdagangan yang tak pernah berhenti.

Di beberapa tempat lain, orang-orang membentuk kelompok. Para pegawai kantoran menikmati sushi terbaik karena pergantian musim membuat ikan-ikan tuna menjadi lebih langka. Para wanita yang mengaku sebagai _fashionista_ berbondong-bondong menyerang butik-butik mahal karena harga diskon yang gila-gilaan. Murid-murid sekolahan akan terlihat bergerombol dan tak melakukan apapun selain menikmati hingar-bingar masa muda mereka, membicarakan hal-hal tak penting yang nantinya mereka rindukan saat beranjak dewasa.

Lalu kedua Hyuuga itu?

Neji menarik kedua tangan Hinata, "Lihat tanganmu! Kenapa kau tak pakai sarung tangan?" Neji mengguncang telapak tangan Hinata yang hampir membeku. "Kau juga tidak pakai pelindung telinga." Matanya melotot ke arah telinga Hinata yang seluruhnya memerah.

Sarung tangan dilupakan Hinata karena dia tergesa-gesa tadi, dan pelindung telinga menghilang saat Hinata mencoba mencarinya di antara tumpukan benda-benda lain di kamarnya.

Dia belum sempat membereskan kamarnya yang mungil. Buku-buku pelajaran, CD-CD koleksinya yang bertebaran di lantai dekat meja belajar, dan semua alat tulis yang seharusnya masuk ke dalam kotak pensil masih sama seperti kemarin saat ia berangkat untuk mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas. Belum lagi mantel-mantel yang berjejalan di belakang pintu kamarnya. Singkatnya, Hinata sedang tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri selama ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjadi mahasiswi.

Entah kenapa akhir tahun seperti sebuah masa di mana waktu seakan berputar lebih cepat. Semakin nyata karena saat musim dingin, malam hari terasa panjang. Belum lagi semua kesibukan-kesibukan yang menjadi agenda utama remaja seusia Hinata yang akan segera lulus dan menginjak bangku kuliah.

Neji tidak mendecak meski ia ingin. Menunjukkan perasaan secara verbal bukan kebiasaan Neji, dia selalu bisa menahan keinginannya. Mungkin kau bisa melihat ekspresi mukanya tapi tidak suara kekesalannya.

Ia melepas sarung tangan kulitnya, menjejalkan sepasang kehangatan berwarna hitam ke tangan Hinata. "Pakai ini!" Melihat Hinata tetap pasif, dia menekankan suaranya, "Pakai."

"Tapi—"

"Kau mau melawan?" tantang Neji.

Hinata menggeleng, "T-tidak."

"Benar. Karena kau tak boleh melawan. Jadi, pakai!"

Hinata menurut, pasrah pada ukuran sarung tangan kulit Neji yang kelewat besar. Neji memerhatikan selama gadis itu berusaha memasukkan tiap jarinya ke dalam tiap celah yang tersedia.

Dia lalu mengangkat wajahnya memandang Neji, berterimakasih dan tersenyum senang.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan melewati trotoar menuju lapangan parkir. Lampu lalu lintas berkedip sesaat sebelum warna hijau untuk pejalan kaki, menyala. Kedua Hyuuga menyeberang, bersama-sama tanpa kata. Suara kepadatan kota berputar di sekitar keduanya. Angin dingin menyusup di antara orang-orang, membuat udara semakin terasa dingin.

Neji mengenakan jaket kulit hitamnya hari itu, tak punya cukup waktu untuk pulang dan ganti baju setelah pulang kerja. Dia minta izin khusus untuk hari istimewa ini. Hal yang tak pernah mudah untuk dia minta pada bosnya. Neji terlalu dibutuhkan, saat sakit pun dia akan berusaha untuk tetap masuk kerja. Perusahaan memberinya perawatan khusus, memberinya serum dan setelah semalam istirahat dengan infus yang menggantung di dekat ranjangnya, ia akan jauh lebih baik dan kembali sibuk bekerja.

Gorgeous adalah restoran masakan Italia yang paling terkenal dengan betapa _'genuine'_ masakannya, banyak kritikus makanan kehilangan kata-kata setelah menyantap menu masakan Italia di restoran itu.

Neji memarkir motor _sport_ Ducati-nya di sana. Merasa dia perlu menunjukkan tempatnya bekerja lagi dan lagi pada Hinata. Dia pasti mengingatkan Hinata untuk menyempatkan diri mampir. "Langsung ke pintu menuju dapur, kau tak perlu masuk lewat _hall_ utama," Neji sering bilang begitu. Hinata datang beberapa kali, tapi tak pernah benar-benar makan. Hal ini membuat pemuda Hyuuga yang terkenal diam saat bekerja itu, tidak tenang.

"Neji-kun, kau tidak akan kedinginan, kan?"

Motor besar itu tampak semakin hebat setelah ditumpangi Neji. Ia menyerahkan helm ekstra pada Hinata, "Karena itu kau perlu memelukku dengan erat." Dia mengatakannya dengan tenang, sangat berbeda dengan reaksi Hinata yang wajahnya segera memerah.

Mesin motor meraung, lampu depan menyala. Pelapis bening helmnya ditarik Neji hingga menutupi wajah tampan sang Hyuuga. Hinata tak punya pilihan selain duduk di belakang, mengenakan helm, dan memeluk pinggang Neji.

Suara menderu bergetar di udara, motor melaju, meninggalkan parkiran bawah tanah menuju jalan utama.

Hinata memejamkan mata selama perjalanan, tak bisa melepas pelukannya yang erat dari pinggang Neji. Kecepatan menggila, kendaraan-kendaraan lain disalip dengan mudahnya, Ducati meluncur lincah dengan suara deru memekakkan telinga.

Entah berapa lama Hinata bertahan sampai akhirnya kecepatan menurun dan benar-benar berhenti. Hinata perlu mengumpulkan lagi segala keseimbangan. Kakinya terasa goyah, tangannya gemetar bukan main, dan tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu duduk di aspal dingin.

Memalukan, tapi Neji hanya tersenyum dan terlihat senang. Ia melepas helmnya, menghampiri Hinata, berjongkok dengan menawannya di dekat gadis Hyuuga yang hampir pingsan. Pelan-pelan ia melepas helm yang dipakai Hinata, bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja dan berjanji akan membelikannya secangkir teh manis yang hangat kalau dia mau berdiri.

Hinata mengangguk, tapi masih terlalu lemas untuk menurut. Jadi Neji membantunya berdiri, membantunya berjalan.

Dan mereka terhenti.

"Ada apa?"

Neji tak melepas pandangannya dari salah satu pilar utama gedung bioskop. Ia tak menjawab. Di sana seorang laki-laki lain berdiri bersandar, mantel mahal bermerk yang ia kenakan bukan yang menjadi perhatian pejalan kaki khususnya para wanita.

Hanya dengan _skinny jeans _biru gelap, kemeja berdasi, mantel Burberry terbaru, dan kacamata gelap Chanel, Uchiha Itachi bak dewa yang tersesat. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya yang memesonakan telah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tampak sempurna.

Dan dia lalu menoleh, melepas kacamatanya, memandang Hinata dan Neji dengan mata hitamnya. "Kalian terlambat." Dia terdengar kesal, jengkel karena telah berdiri di lingkungan aneh. Pandangan-pandangan mengagumi yang ia dapat dari orang lain bukan lagi hal baru. Itachi telah terbiasa dengan hal itu. "Apa kalian akan diam saja? Tak akan mengatakan alasan tak masuk akal?"

Hinata membungkuk, "Maaf."

Dua detik kemudian, dia berjalan menghampiri kedua Hyuuga, merasa keduanya berubah menjadi pasif. "Karena kalian terlalu lama, aku sudah membeli tiketnya."

"Ah, kita t-tidak kehabisan, kan?"

"Tidak, karena aku datang tepat waktu."

"Maaf."

"Tch!" Itachi mendecak, menarik lengan Hinata dan menggandengnya berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang juga akan menikmati film di bioskop.

Suasana hatinya bergeser dengan cepat, "Kau mau popcorn?" tanyanya saat mereka menaiki tangga menuju pintu utama gedung bioskop, melewati beberapa poster-poster film yang berubah menjadi latar belakang yang cukup bagus untuk mereka yang suka berfoto.

Neji mengikuti, melepas jaket hitamnya, memandang dirinya sendiri yang hanya dilapisi sweter abu-abu yang jelas tak sebanding dengan tampilan Itachi yang sangat bergaya butik.

"Ah, Neji!" Itachi tiba-tiba menoleh, diingatkan sesuatu yang perlu ia katakan pada adik kelasnya di kampus. "Aku tak punya pilihan, tapi sepertinya kita harus terpisah di teater nanti."

Melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Neji, Itachi mengeluarkan tiga lembar tiket dari saku mantelnya. "Kita sebaris, tapi satu kursi terpisah." Setelah di dalam, Neji baru paham maksud Itachi. Dua kursi di ujung barisan untuk Itachi dan Hinata, sementara kursi Neji terpisah tangga teater. Ya, mereka masih di baris yang sama tapi tidak tiga kursi yang saling menempel bersama.

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan? Karena film yang akan kita tonton film horor, kita bisa menukarnya dengan jam tayang lain, jika kau mau."

Sampai kapan pun Neji tidak akan menukar jam tayang. Dia tak mungkin melakukan itu. Bukannya itu sama saja dengan mengakui bahwa dia takut?

Itachi pasti sudah merencanakan ini.

"Apa kau khawatir, Senpai?" tanya Neji sinis.

"Tentu," Itachi menyahut dengan cepat.

"Nikmati saja filmnya, Senpai."

Uchiha itu mengangguk dengan gaya khas aristokrat yang kuat, senang dengan kemenangan mudah ini.

Sebelum film dimulai, Hinata melongok melihat ke arah Neji, melambai pelan dan tersenyum. Neji duduk dengan tenang, membalas lambaian Hinata dengan senyuman yang tak tampak jelas karena sinar teater yang meredup.

Hinata bersandar lagi, merasa tegang. Itachi mengambil kesempatan dengan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Hinata. "Kau takut?"

Hinata menarik napas, berdebar-debar bukan karena lampu teater yang gelap.

Itachi menepuk bahunya, "Bersembunyilah di sini, Hinata." Dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi setelah dua puluh menit. Hinata memeluk lengan Itachi, memeras otot-otot lengan Uchiha tampan itu setiap kali ia mendengar suara jeritan yang mengerikan, bersembunyi di balik lengan Itachi yang kemudian menaikkan tawarannya dengan sebuah pelukan, menarik tubuh Hinata lebih dekat padanya.

Tak ada satu pun adegan lucu dari film _thriller_ yang menegangkan, tapi Itachi terus-menerus tersenyum dan merasa lega sepanjang film.

Dia tak pernah merasakan hal sehebat ini hanya karena seorang gadis menempel padanya. Sejak dulu ia selalu menghindari kontak fisik yang menyesakkan.

Saat film akhirnya berakhir dan lampu kembali menerangi teater, Neji telah berdiri dengan jaket hitam menggantung di lengan kanannya. Itachi masih memeluk Hinata, terlalu menikmati dan melupakan Neji sepenuhnya.

Neji berdehem, Itachi masih bergeming. "Hinata, filmnya sudah selesai," kata Neji dengan gigi yang saling beradu. Suara musik penutup film yang masih berputar membuat Hinata berpikir dia masih perlu memejamkan mata.

Itachi mendorong Hinata, dengan lihai menangkup wajah gadis Hyuuga itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku t-tidak m-mau menonton film horor lagi," Hinata bilang, wajahnya merah, ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Lain kali kita nonton film _action_, oke?" tawar Itachi.

"Bagaimana kalau anime saja?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Meski Itachi merasa itu bukan ide terbaik, dia tetap mengangguk, "Itu terdengar menyenangkan. Tapi kau harus duduk di dekatku."

Hinata bingung, tak mengerti apa hubungannya film anime dan duduk di samping Itachi.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, kita makan malam, kan, setelah ini?"

-:-

Rasanya aneh berjalan di antara Itachi dan Neji. Dan lebih aneh lagi saat masuk ke restoran mewah yang dipilih Itachi malam itu. Hinata tak bisa menikmati makanan yang disajikan, tidak dengan tatapan yang dilemparkan setiap perempuan ke arahnya.

Dia tidak punya gaun mewah, dan karena itu dia merasa salah kostum. Tapi Neji juga tidak istimewa malam itu. Dan tak ada yang keberatan. Kenapa hanya pada Hinata mereka memandangnya seakan siap menelannya hidup-hidup. Dia siap menangis kapanpun.

"Kau seharusnya memilih ruangan VIP, Senpai."

Itachi memandang Hinata, melihat ketidaknyamanan gadis itu yang termenung, sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri, menggesek garpu di piring keramiknya. Ia lalu berdiri, memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuasaannya. Ia menunduk, mencondongkan tubuhnya berbisik pada Hinata, "Akan kuperbaiki." Lima menit kemudian dia kembali bersama manajer restoran yang kemudian menghampiri tiap meja, membungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf pada tamu-tamu lain yang dengan kesal dan banyak keluhan berdiri sebelum meninggalkan restoran.

Itachi melenggang lagi ke meja, duduk di samping Hinata yang terjebak di antara dirinya dan Neji. "VIP bukan pilihan utamaku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji, yang suaranya teredam musik klasik aneh dari sudut ruangan restoran mahal itu.

Itachi meraih gelas anggurnya, menyesap kemudian menyesal karena memesan Bordeaux tahun 1969, "Kau tahulah."

Neji berpikir sejenak, memandangi sajian _foei gras_ yang terlalu matang, mencoba memahami kenapa _caviar_ yang ada di puncak sajiannya lebih lengket dari _natto_. "Sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu alasanmu, Senpai," dia mengucapkan kalimat seolah mengatakan 'aku bukan cenayang yang bisa baca pikiranmu!'.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu aku ke sini dengan pacarku dan adik kelasku."

Itachi meletakkan gelas anggurnya, mencuri sepotong _scallop_ panggang dari piring Hinata, "Kau tak suka makanan laut?" tanyanya pada Hinata yang dengan segera mengangguk. "Oh, maafkan ketidakpedulianku."

Sisa acara makan malam berhenti saat Itachi berdiri semenit kemudian, membayar semua makanan yang tersaji malam itu dari mejanya dan meja-meja lain yang tamunya baru saja diusir.

Itachi meraih permen lollipop dari saku mantelnya, memberikannya pada Hinata dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah permohonan maaf dan juga pengganti sajian pencuci mulut yang terlewatkan.

Tak ada _cake_?

Hinata menerima, berusaha untuk menutupi kekecewaannya karena ia berharap akan ada _cake_ ulangtahun yang bagus karena ya…ini Itachi, dan ini adalah ulangtahun pertama Hinata sebagai pacarnya.

Jadi, benarkah, tak ada _cake_?

"Aku akan mengantar Hinata pulang." Kalimat Itachi terdengar seperti sebuah pengingat bagi Neji. "Kau bawa motormu?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menjemput Hinata sore ini."

"Tidak masalah."

Kedua laki-laki itu bersalaman, mengurung Hinata selama sesaat dengan dua lengan panjang mereka.

Neji beralih pada Hinata, mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun, menerima sarung tangannya lagi dan merasa berat meninggalkannya. Dia menghela napas keras-keras, tak sadar dengan _gestur_ yang terlalu mudah ditebak itu. Neji mengikat rambutnya, sekali lagi memandang Hinata sebelum akhirnya mengenakan sarung tangan. Ia meremas jari-jarinya sendiri, mencari sisa-sisa sentuhan jemari Hinata di sana.

Selangkah, dua langkah, ia berjalan mundur dengan hati-hati, mengetes kesabaran Itachi.

"Kapan sih kau akan pergi?"

Neji berhenti melangkah, ingin menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Pada akhirnya dia berbalik, berjalan dengan langkah-langkah angkuh di antara udara dingin bulan Desember.

Seorang petugas _valet_ membawa sedan mewah silver Itachi, menyerahkan kuncinya dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. Sang Uchiha yang selalu bisa bersikap selayaknya seorang pria terhormat membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Hinata, menyusup cepat ke dalam mobil sejenak hanya untuk memasang sabuk pengaman di sekitar tubuh gadis itu, dan mengecup pipinya lembut. Dia menutup pintu, berjalan mengitari mobil dan bertemu lagi dengan Hinata yang malangnya telah memerah.

Itachi tersenyum nakal, segera menyembunyikan ekspresi hangat itu dari wajahnya, menyalakan mesin, dan membawa Hinata ke jalan utama. Mereka tiba sekitar setengah jam kemudian, menggagalkan semua rencana perayaan lain dan langsung pulang ke apartemen sempit yang disewa Hinata.

Itachi hanya mengantar sampai pintu, Hinata sempat berpikir bahwa inilah akhir dari perayaan ulangtahunnya. Namun dia salah. Setelah pintu menciptakan celah terbuka, Itachi menarik pintu itu menutup lagi.

Hinata berbalik demi mencari penjelasan, yang diberikan Itachi hanyalah tatapan mata tajam yang juga terasa lembut, menggoda, menyesakkan, dan juga memberinya kebebasan. Hinata bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya melompat lebih cepat. Laki-laki itu mengurung Hinata dalam jangkauannya, dan dengan putus asanya Hinata bersandar pada daun pintu.

"Ayolah, menurutmu sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut?"

"E-eh?"

Wajah polos Hinata menggetarkan, Itachi perlu menjaga kendali dirinya sendiri jika ia tak ingin menghancurkan semua yang telah ia raih.

"Kau, aku dan Neji? Kapan aku bisa benar-benar merasakan bahwa akulah yang kaupilih?"

Hinata menunduk, merasa bersalah karena ia tak bisa menyingkirkan Neji begitu saja dari kehidupannya.

"Kalian sudah berakhir. Atau benarkah kalian sudah berakhir? Mungkin ini hanya asumsiku saja? Mungkin aku salah?"

"T-tidak." Ada sehelai permohonan maaf dari suara Hinata saat ia mengatakannya. Ia menyusun helaian itu di antara helaian-helaian perasaan kasih sayangnya pada Itachi.

Itachi menenangkan otot-ototnya yang sempat tegang, ia menghembuskan napas dalam usahanya mengambil lagi tempat sebagai pria dewasa yang pengertian. "Tidurlah, kau perlu istirahat."

Ia memaksakan senyum, memandang Hinata sebentar dan hampir berbalik saat ia merasakan tangan mungil Hinata menahan kepergiannya.

"Apa a-aku... salah? M-maksudku, apa aku me-melakukan kesalahan?"

Tiba-tiba Itachi memeluk Hinata, ringan dan tanpa tekanan. "Itulah masalahnya. Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, kau hanya…terkadang, kau terlalu naïf untuk mengerti."

Hinata belum bisa memahami kalimat Itachi. Dia terdiam, terlalu takut untuk bicara.

"Aku yakin kau merasa aku memberimu beban." Dalam pelukan Itachi, Hinata menggeleng. Itachi tertawa pelan, membuat suara gemuruh dari dadanya di telinga Hinata. "Aku tahu kau tak akan menyadarinya. Tapi segalanya jelas seperti halaman buku yang terbuka. Kau masih perlu adaptasi denganku. Dan jujur saja, aku tak keberatan menunggu selama mungkin asal aku yakin kau memang telah memilihku, dan dirimu dengan dia adalah masa lalu."

"M-memang begitu," sahut Hinata pelan, hembusan napasnya meninggalkan jejak di bahan mantel Itachi.

"Lalu kenapa aku tak merasa begitu?"

Hinata mendorong tubuh Itachi, malu dan ragu memandang mata Uchiha laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya, yang dengan semua kelebihannya seharusnya berdiri dengan angkuh dan percaya diri, tapi justru tak merasa aman dengan hubungan mereka.

Dia menyayanginya, dan entah dengan cara apa dia ingin membuktikannya. Hinata bukan seorang perempuan yang dengan mudah mengerti pribadi Itachi. Segalanya memang terasa berat sebelah. Itachi terlalu superior saat ini, dengan sadar menciptakan jurang pemisah yang sangat jelas di antaranya.

Atas nama perasaannya, Hinata ingin berdiri sejajar bersama laki-laki ini, tak membuatnya merasa malu atau mungkin resah. Memang, Hinata pernah merasa bahwa hubungannya dengan Itachi akan menjadi sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Namun dia juga tak mampu mengusir rasa takut akan penyesalan yang mungkin akan lebih mengerikan. Dia berdiri, melawan semua angin pengganggu atas nama perbedaan. Dia memilih untuk menyambut tangan Itachi, siap akan segala risiko yang harus ia tanggung bahkan jika ini akan membuatnya terluka.

Ia ingat bagaimana awal pertemuan pertama mereka yang kikuk, penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu, perasaan berbunga-bunga yang tidak pada tempatnya, lagu-lagu cinta yang tak melekat dalam kenangan.

Tapi mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat. Mungkin Hinata perlu memoles dirinya sendiri. Ia serius saat ia bilang bahwa pilihannya adalah Itachi. Mungkin ia bersama dengan orang yang benar di waktu yang salah.

"Terima kasih," dia membiarkan bibirnya bergetar, "dan m-maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?"

"Aku ingin b-berdiri sejajar denganmu, dan tak membuatmu merasakan perasaan tak menyenangkan ini." Gadis itu melangkah mundur, "Jadi, mungkin nanti, tidak sekarang."

"Hinata, apa maksudmu?"

"Kita putus."

Dan dia menangis, tersenyum, terluka, bertekad.

_Selamat ulang tahun._

"T-terima kasih. Sekali lagi, terima kasih u-untuk segalanya."

_Itachi._

_Kini aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From 'The Beautiful People', this is Birthday (Prologue)**

**Listening to Adele's 'Rolling in the Deep'…. and The Script's 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved'… **_**How could I move on when I'm still in love with you?**_

**Many thanks to you, dear reader, for reading this.**

**December 2012**

**-emarbi-**


	2. Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart

**I came from the star of snails.**

**I am closing my eyes to see the most valuable things,**

**I am closing my ears to hear the most beautiful sounds,**

**I am waiting in silence to speak the most truthful words,**

**When I learned to communicate with my fingertips, everything changed,**

**And there was an angel who helped me open my heart.**

**-**From Planet of the Snails-HanCinema**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU. OOC. Typos. **

**Hinata-centric (eventually ItaHina)**

**Drama/Slice of Life/Romance**

**All characters belong to Kishimoto except some unimportant OCs. **

**This is **_**The Beautiful People**_**, and I am miyazaki rully bee.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

_for raya diu;_

_Thank you for everything_

_._

_._

_._

**~*oOo*~**

**The Beautiful People **

**Part I**

**This is Not Love Song**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**-1-**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

_In every beauty, there lies a danger._

**-:-**

Sinar yang gemerlapan, musik trendi yang luar biasa menghipnotis, hentakan langkah-langkah kuat di atas jalur _runway_, gaun-gaun sutra mewah, kilauan satin, pelukan kelembutan mantel-mantel bulu panjang yang membelai kaki-kaki jenjang para model.

Sudah tiga tahun, dan Itachi masih belum bisa menemukan alasan untuk berhenti memandang gadis berambut panjang yang berjalan di atas _runway_, berada dalam barisan model-model dunia. Dia ingat gadis itu sebagai mantan pacarnya yang pemalu, atau setidaknya seperti itulah kepribadian yang sesungguhnya saat ia sedang tak bekerja.

Namun di sini, di negeri asing ini, di ibukota model dunia sekelas Milan, Hinata melepas semua keluguannya dan bersikap profesional. Dia luar biasa menawan, tampak seperti orang lain. Tak pernah sekali pun melakukan kesalahan, menjaga ekspresi datar wajahnya sesuai dengan tema pertunjukan fesyen yang sedang digelar. Lekuk tubuh sempurnanya dipuji banyak orang, disimpan dalam memori-memori tiap mata yang melihatnya.

Itachi melonggarkan dasi, mata mengikuti langkah Hinata, tertarik sepenuhnya pada perempuan yang dengan anggunnya berjalan mengenakan sepatu bertumit tinggi. Ia tak akan percaya bahwa perempuan itu memang Hinata jika tidak melihatnya sendiri secara langsung seperti sekarang.

Ada rasa kehilangan yang besar dalam dirinya, merindukan Hinata yang polos dan tak menarik perhatian. Mengingat lagi wajahnya yang semrawut di pertemuan pertama mereka dan seketika sadar dia bukan lagi gadis remaja yang akan segera menunduk dalam-dalam setiap kali bertatapan wajah dengan Itachi.

Itachi menegakkan punggungnya, memberi ruang lebih banyak untuk paru-parunya agar sesak di dadanya lenyap. Di ujung depan jalur _runway_, Hinata berbalik, kemudian berjalan, terus melangkah, melewati para undangan termasuk Itachi yang baru tiba di Milan enam jam yang lalu.

Memenuhi undangan sebuah pagelaran fesyen tak pernah terpikirkan bagi Uchiha rupawan itu. Apalagi bertemu Hinata dalam kesempatan ini. Ia tak bisa mengelak pemikiran yang mengatakan bawa takdir sudah terlalu lama melepas campur tangannya pada urusan mereka.

Hinata melenggang anggun. Gaun mewah hitam dengan selendang sutra tipis yang mengesankan sayap itu melambai di udara. Ia lalu menghilang ke balik panggung. Pada akhirnya Itachi bisa melepas ketegangan yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Laki-laki yang merasa sendirian di antara keramaian mewah itu lalu memandangi jari-jarinya yang panjang, merasakan getaran familiar yang mengalir di tiap urat-urat tangannya. Kekosongan yang panas terasa membakar telapak tangannya. Ia ingin bangun dan pergi, melarikan diri dari penyesalan yang memandanginya dengan tatapan sinis.

Itachi tahu seharusnya tiga tahun yang lalu tak ada perpisahan. Namun dia juga mengerti untuk memberi Hinata sedikit kebebasan. Walaupun mereka berpisah, Itachi yakin perasaan seseorang tak akan mudah luntur.

Keraguan kini membebani pikirannya.

Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, berandai-andai akan seperti apa hubungannya dengan Hinata jika dia bersikeras untuk mempertahankannya.

Barisan model terakhir berhenti di dekat panggung utama, desainer berkacamata dengan kemeja hijau gelap melangkah keluar. Ia lalu menerima rangkaian bunga yang tampak mahal, melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian dia beralih pada seorang model yang ia undang keluar lagi.

Hyuuga Hinata melangkah keluar, menyambut uluran tangan sang desainer berdarah Italia itu yang dengan segera menyampaikan perasaan bahagianya lewat senyuman lebar.

Itachi memerhatikan Hinata dengan mata penuh kekaguman. Sekejap kemudian dia teringat ibunya yang duduk bersedih di serambi, kedinginan, terkurung dalam rumahnya sendiri, bahkan tak diizinkan untuk merawat kedua putranya sendiri.

Kebebasan bisa menjadi sebuah kejahatan jika diberikan pada orang yang tak pantas bebas. Kebebasan juga bisa menjadi sebuah impian yang tak mungkin berubah menjadi nyata bagi orang yang memiliki segalanya seperti Mikoto.

Pertunjukan berakhir, semua model bertepuk tangan dan menunggu hingga si desainer dan Hinata kembali masuk ke belakang panggung. Sinar terang meredup perlahan, digantikan dengan sinar-sinar yang menerangi seluruh ruangan dan tak lagi berpusat pada jalur _runway_.

Orang-orang mulai bangun, berdiskusi, bertukar pendapat seraya dituntun beberapa pelayan berpakaian rapi menuju pesta yang diadakan khusus oleh perusahaan merek dagang pakaian yang baru saja dipertontonkan.

Itachi berdiri, bingung harus melakukan apa.

Ia tertarik begitu saja tanpa ada ajakan. Mengambil gelas sampanye ramping dari nampan-nampan yang dibawa keliling oleh pelayan-pelayan. Pandangannya mengitari seisi ruangan, mencari wajah yang ingin ia lihat.

Itachi duduk di salah satu sudut, mengamati dalam diam. Sepuluh menit kemudian dia berdiri, bertanya pada seorang laki-laki yang terlihat bisa diandalkan. Laki-laki itu menjawab dengan ramah, mengatakan padanya model-model tak diizinkan berada di sana. Itachi telah membuang waktunya. Ia bergegas meninggalkan ruangan, menunggu di pintu keluar karena sama sekali tak punya bayangan apa yang dilakukan para model setelah pementasan selesai.

Kali ini penantiannya terbukti membawa hasil. Hinata berjalan melewati pintu, membawa tas jinjing besar, kelihatan lelah. Itachi menahan langkahnya, membiarkan gadis itu berjalan melewatinya, melepas aroma harum dunia dalam wujudnya yang bagai mimpi.

Sebuah mobil van mewah meluncur masuk ke area, pintu digeser, Hinata masuk, mengenakan mantel yang dia terima dari seseorang di dalam mobil, hampir menutup pintu mobil saat ia akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan laki-laki Uchiha yang berdiri sendirian, memandanginya tanpa ekspresi.

Nama Itachi tertahan tanpa terucap di tenggorokan Hinata. Kerinduan yang serupa dengan hembusan lembut mengisi sudut hatinya yang gelap.

"Tutup pintunya!" seseorang berkata.

Hinata mulai menggeser pintu, menyimpan perasaannya lagi dalam aman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara yang jelas dari arah dapur. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Baru jam enam, sementara Hinata berniat untuk tidur kira-kira setengah jam lagi.

Kantuk masih memeluk erat pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya enggan bergerak. Harum bawang putih menyelinap masuk melalui celah pintu yang baru ia sadari terbuka sedikit.

Selimut ia singkirkan, kemudian mengambil jubah tidurnya yang tebal dan hangat dari kursi. Bertelanjang kaki melewati koridor sepi kamar hotel _suite_-nya, Hinata mengikat rambut panjangnya, dan lalu menemukan sosok Neji yang segar di dapur.

"Pagi," Neji mengucapkan salam tanpa mengganti fokusnya dari wajan. "Maaf, membangunkanmu. Tapi kurasa kau harus makan sesuatu." Ia bergerak dengan lihai dan terlatih, mengambil kuah kaldu dari konter, meraih merica bubuk dari tas plastik, mengecek pasta yang ia rebus, lalu kembali sibuk dengan saus tomat encer dan menggoyangkan wajan seperti sedang mengayak. Teknik memasaknya yang sudah semakin terasah selama ia tinggal di Italia, menarik minat Hinata yang memilih duduk dan menunggu.

"Mau teh, Nona?"

Hinata tertawa pelan, menopang dagu, masih belum punya cukup tenaga untuk menyahut candaan Neji di pagi hari.

Neji tersenyum, meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya, mengambil piring keramik berbentuk datar, menyaring pasta, menurunkan suhunya dengan menyiram air bersuhu kamar, memastikan tak ada air yang tersisa, lalu meletakkannya di piring saji.

"Kau mau tambahan keju?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Tapi kau perlu kalsium, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk sekali dengan ragu.

"Dan kau tidak minum susu."

Hinata menggeleng lagi.

"Jadi, biar kutambahkan keju karena aku tahu apa yang dibutuhkan gadis kurus di depanku."

"Aku t-tidak kurus." Hinata tahu dia berbohong. Berat badannya memang turun beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Dia harus mempertahankan kontraknya dengan beberapa merek Eropa yang terkenal dengan ukuran-ukuran _zero_.

Neji tak memedulikan kalimat Hinata. Ia menyirami pasta dengan saus berwarna merah, menyusun bola-bola daging yang sudah digoreng menggunakan minyak zaitun, dan memarut keju sebagai tambahan.

Ketika piring itu dihadapakan ke Hinata, gadis itu merengut sesaat, membayangkan jumlah kalori yang akan ia bawa ke dalam tubuhnya.

Hinata menatap Neji, memohon tanpa kata-kata untuk menyingkirkan masalah besar dalam bentuk pasta bakso itu.

"Makan," kata Neji dengan sedikit tekanan. "Makan, atau aku akan memaksamu."

"A-aku biasa sarapan dengan roti dan madu, i-itu sudah cukup."

"Kata siapa?"

"E-eh?"

"Siapa yang bilang sarapan hanya dengan selembar roti dan madu sudah cukup?"

Hinata menunduk merasa bersalah. Menu sarapannya memang tak selalu roti dan madu. Terkadang dia hanya makan kacang-kacangan dalam mangkuk kecil, atau sepotong pisang yang tak pernah dihabiskannya, dan jika ia merasa lapar, Hinata makan setangkup nasi dan banyak acar. Dia telah terbiasa melewatkan makan siang dan hanya makan malam di waktu petang. Sudah lama menyingkirkan daging dari menunya dan hanya berani menelan ikan.

"Aku tak akan bisa makan ini. Lagipula ini masih pagi."

"Jangan salahkan waktu," kata Neji tegas. Dia mendorong piring itu lebih mendekat. Aroma kuat saus tomat dan krim yang Hinata yakini tak sedikit, menyergap hidungnya.

"Tidak." Hinata meninggalkan kursi, merasa mual mengingat sajian yang dibuat Neji dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia ingin meminta maaf karena telah bersikap tak sopan padanya.

"Kukurangi porsinya, bagaimana?" usul Neji.

Hinata tetap menggeleng, mempererat jubah tidurnya lalu duduk di ruang tengah. Neji menghampirinya dengan sajian yang porsinya telah dikurangi. "Mau kubantu?" Neji duduk, mengacuhkan pandangan Hinata yang bertanya. Neji meraih garpu, menggulung pasta dan mengacungkannya ke hadapan Hinata.

"Neji-kun, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Memang bukan, itu benar. Anak kecil tak selalu menolak makanan. Kadang mereka hanya memilih-milih makanan. Kau," garpu berselimut pasta itu dihentakkan Neji, "kasusmu lebih parah dari anak kecil."

"Dan kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Karena kupikir kau gadis dewasa yang tak mengerti jerih payahku yang telah membesarkanmu selama ini."

Hinata menunduk sebentar, menyerah setiap kali Neji mengangkat topik ini. Dia tahu dia telah banyak menyulitkan kakak sepupunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan."

Hinata membuka mulutnya, Neji menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya dengan baik, menyuapi Hinata yang kemudian mengunyah pasta dengan nikmat.

"Ini enak."

"Kau mau makan semua?"

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat. Hinata menunjuk piring, "hanya yang ada di sini." Telapak tangannya yang terbuka ia ulurkan, "Apa aku boleh makan sendiri?"

"Sudah terlanjur, biar kuselesaikan niat baikku."

Neji melakukan hal yang sama sekali lagi, menyuapi Hinata lagi dan lagi hingga santapan di piring habis tak bersisa. Setelah membawa piring ke bak cuci piring, Neji mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air.

"Apa kegiatanmu hari ini?"

"Kosong," jawab Hinata.

"Oh, benarkah?"

Neji kembali, menyerahkan gelas pada Hinata, menunggunya hingga selesai menenggak semua air, dan lalu duduk di samping Hinata lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan besok?"

"Besok aku pulang."

"Jadi kau hanya punya satu hari ini saja?"

Hinata mengangguk, merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa, membiarkan perutnya mencerna makanan.

"Aku… melihatnya semalam."

Hinata memejamkan matanya, tak bisa mengusir bayangan Itachi dari kepalanya. Semua kejadian semalam disusun satu-persatu, dan gambaran Itachi diletakkannya di bagian paling depan.

"Maksudmu…" Neji berhenti sebelum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, sudah bisa menerka apa yang dibicarakan Hinata, siapa, lebih tepatnya. "Lalu?"

"Dia tak melakukan apa-apa."

"Dan kau?"

"Aku juga."

Terdengar suara dengusan napas Neji, "Kalian berdua aneh."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Kau yakin jadwalmu hari ini kosong?"

Hinata mengangguk, menarik napas dalam-dalam, menggembungkan dadanya.

Tanpa perlu banyak usaha, Neji bisa mendeteksi beban Hinata. Dia merindukan laki-laki itu, ingin bersama dengannya, membohongi dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Kau di Italia, dan bahkan tak berpikiran untuk jalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan."

Hinata membungkam mulutnya, dia selalu begitu saat tak ingin berbohong. Yang dia inginkan tak ada di sini sekarang. Bukan pemandangan Italia yang indah yang ingin ia lihat.

Ingatan Neji berkelana ke saat-saat dia memperkenalkan Hinata pada Itachi. Usianya baru enam belas tahun saat Neji membawanya ke kampus. Mereka sebatang kara, tak punya biaya hidup yang cukup dan terpaksa tinggal dalam rumah yang mirip dengan panti asuhan milik pemerintah. Setelah lulus SMA, Neji mendapat uang saku dari pemerintah, dia berusaha keras untuk melipatgandakan jumlah uang itu dengan bekerja. Ujian masuk universitas bukan masalah baginya, mendapatkan beasiswa yang telah ia incar sejak lama bagaikan meraih daun muda di ranting terendah.

Kesulitan hidup bagi Neji selalu berkisar masalah-masalah yang menyangkut Hinata. Bagaimana ia bisa membiayai sekolah gadis itu? Atau apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Hinata merasakan sebuah kehidupan yang layak. Semua itu adalah teka-teki sederhana yang tak bisa ia pecahkan. Dan kemudian ide itu muncul begitu saja.

Ia membawa Hinata ke kampus, memperkenalkannya sebagai pacar pada Itachi yang merupakan pemuda terkaya di kampus. Hinata tak tahu apa-apa saat itu, namun dia juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengikuti naskah rekaan Neji.

Neji tak tahu dampak dari tindakannya bisa begitu mengejutkan. Dia tak menyangka Itachi tunduk di serangan pertama. Dia sempat berpikir untuk membawa Hinata beberapa kali untuk memancing rasa ingin tahu Itachi. Dan jika memang diperlukan, dia akan mengubah penampilan Hinata, mengajarinya etika khas kalangan atas, menjerat Itachi dengan pesona gadis Jepang nan polos, dan mungkin jika waktunya tiba, mendorong Hinata menuju tangga terpuncak dunia.

Itu rencana besar yang membutuhkan kalkulasi cerdas.

Neji sedikit kecewa karena ternyata Itachi mudah terhasut. Dia tak pernah berani mengakui bahwa Itachi memang tak bisa menolak keinginan hatinya yang jatuh cinta pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

Mungkin karena status kepemilikan Neji yang melekat di namanya, atau mungkin karena Itachi memang benar-benar, sungguh-sungguh, jatuh cinta.

Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, dia mundur selangkah demi selangkah, merasakan rasa sepi membelit kakinya setiap kali ia memikirkan Hinata.

Butuh waktu bagi Neji untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang oportunis, mengambil kesempatan setiap saat.

Mungkin karena sifat itu juga Itachi ada di sini sekarang. Sebuah kebetulan hanya bernilai sepuluh persen dalam benak Neji.

"Kebetulan?"

Hinata membuka matanya, "Hm?" ia menoleh pada Neji yang juga bersandar di sampingnya, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Neji membalas tatapan Hinata, "Apa menurutmu ini kebetulan?"

"Itachi-kun?"

"Ya. Itachi-senpai."

Jendela kamar Hinata bergetar pelan berkat embusan angin yang tiba-tiba bertiup. Langit cerah Milan menyajikan pemandangan luar biasa yang segalanya tampak tenang.

"Bukan."

"Bukan?" selidik Neji.

"Ini… pasti takdir."

Neji terdiam sejenak, mendengarkan dengung di telinga kanannya yang seakan menyerang langsung menuju otak, "Kau lucu, Hinata. Takdir? Kau pasti tidak serius. Ini… sesuatu yang lain, jelas bukan takdir."

Hinata menekan bibirnya, matanya yang sedih ia alihkan dari Neji, memandang ke arah dapur, lalu berganti ke kamar, dan mendadak memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Itachi sekarang.

"A-a-aku… akan kembali ke kamar."

Hinata hampir bangkit dari sofa saat Neji menahannya dengan satu kalimat, "Ayo kita buktikan."

"Apa?"

"Kita buktikan. Kita tanyakan saja padanya."

"M-maksudmu menghubunginya?" Hinata takut membayangkan pertemuan dengan Itachi. Tak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri bila ia bertemu lagi dengan Itachi. Hinata menginginkan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia inginkan.

"Tidak, kita akan menemuinya."

Bangun dari sofa, Neji menghampiri telepon yang di letakkan di meja mungil berdekatan dengan jendela. Ia berdiri, percaya diri, menekan tombol utama yang akan menyambungkannya pada _front office_ di _lobby_, menanyakan nomor kamar Uchiha Itachi dengan mengaku sebagai teman sekolahnya. Dia tak sepenuhnya berbohong saat mengatakan itu. Mungkin si petugas resepsionis mengetahui dari kamar mana Neji menelepon, dan membeberkan informasi itu seperti melempar kelereng di atas permadani, meluncur dengan mulus dan tak terlalu cepat.

"_Suite room_ 2190. Seingatku kita ada tepat di atas kamarnya. Benar, kan?"

Hinata mengisi kamar 3190. Ya, mereka tepat ada di atas Itachi. Sebuah analogi yang cermat, mungkin akan membuat kalimat itu sempurna. Mereka yang bukan siapa-siapa berada di atas Itachi yang memiliki segalanya.

Ini ide yang gila, namun Hinata juga penasaran. Bagaimana kalau Itachi benar-benar ada di hotel yang sama dengannya?

Mungkin sekadar menyapa tak akan ada salahnya, kan?

Getaran kecemasan mengacaukan detak jantungnya. Melihat wajah Itachi semalam pasti akan sangat berbeda dengan melihatnya pagi ini. Neji telah berdiri di dekat pintu, dia tampak seperti Hensel yang berdiri di depan rumah kue milik penyihir, menunggu Gretel menghampirinya dengan penuh suka cita. Pintu dibuka, Neji menahannya. Tatapannya yang semakin mengundang akhirnya menggerakkan tubuh Hinata.

Mereka menutup pintu, berjalan di koridor beriringan, menuju lift, turun satu lantai, keluar dari lift, dan melangkah menuju terowongan ketiakpastian yang panjang, yang di ujungnya telah menanti Itachi.

Bel ditekan telunjuk Neji. Pintu segera dibuka tanpa ada pertanyaan. Neji segera berpikir mungkin dia salah kamar. Saat pintu mengayun membuka, dia memastikan lagi angkanya, 2190. Kamar yang benar.

Penghuninya juga sesuai dengan informasi yang dia dapat dari staf hotel; Uchiha Itachi, masih mengenakan jubah mandinya dengan rambut tergerai yang lembap dan terlihat gelap.

"Jasa layanan kamarnya sudah datang?" tanya seorang perempuan dari dalam kamar.

Neji tak bisa menentukan arah pandangnya. Suara perempuan itu menarik perhatiannya seperti magnet. Hinata bersembunyi di balik Neji, tapi bahkan sosoknya bisa segera tertangkap mata gelap perempuan itu.

"Oh, bukankah kau Hinata? Aku tak sempat melihatmu semalam." Dia terlihat senang, dilimpahi perasaan yang sangat berbeda dengan Hinata. "Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

Perempuan itu tinggi kurus, berambut hitam pendek dengan warna kilau kecokelatan yang indah. Matanya segelap mutiara hitam, semakin indah dengan bulu mata lentik yang tampak alami.

"Aku baru tiba pagi ini." Ia menyingkirkan Itachi yang sejak tadi berdiri diam, menatap ke mana saja selain Hinata. Kini perempuan itu berhadapan dengan Neji yang menatapnya dengan kebencian. Tentu saja perempuan itu tak paham alasan Neji. "Kau… siapa?"

Hinata akhirnya sadar pada situasi yang tak terduga ini, "Maaf, kami s-salah kamar." Hinata menarik lengan Neji yang mematung. Dua Hyuuga mulai berjalan, namun suara wanita itu menghentikan langkah mereka.

Ia berlari menyusul, menghalangi jalan Hinata dan memajang senyuman. Suaranya yang tenang berkata bahwa awalnya ia berniat untuk sarapan di kamar karena tunangannya menolak untuk sarapan di restoran hotel. Tunangannya itu ingin buru-buru kembali ke Jepang. Perempuan cantik itu memandang Itachi sekilas melalui bahu Hinata yang tak bergerak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama?"

"A-aku sudah—"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang?" Neji menarik Hinata mendekat, "Aku dan sepupuku akan merasa sangat terhormat." Pada dasarnya, Neji hanya ingin tahu siapa perempuan itu. Oke, mungkin satu kata 'tunangan' sudah cukup menjelaskan. Tapi kesempatan ini terlalu langka untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

Perempuan itu meminta mereka menunggu sebentar. Ia berjalan kembali ke kamar, membelai dada Itachi yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Sosoknya lenyap ke dalam kamar, dan pintu ditutup.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Itachi dan perempuan yang kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Uchiha Mitsuko menghampiri meja para Hyuuga di restoran hotel di lantai bawah. "Aku tinggal di Sapporo, dan ini pertama kalinya jalan-jalan ke Milan." Dia duduk di seberang Hinata, berdampingan dengan Itachi. "Sebenarnya aku malu mengatakannya, tapi aku sangat menyukai foto-fotomu. Kau di halaman Vogue edisi ulang tahun benar-benar memesona. Dan gayamu di majalah Bazaar dengan tata rias ala Grace Kelly itu membuatku terpukau."

Neji memulai, "Jadi, kapan pernikahannya?"

Ada sajian _caviar_ di meja mereka, sama sekali tak menggugah selera makan Hinata. Mual yang ia rasakan di perutnya mulai menjalar ke tenggorokan.

"Rencananya dua tahun lagi," jawab Mitsuko. "Tapi sepertinya perlu dipercepat," dia bilang, setengah serius, setengah bercanda.

Aura ketegangan mengambang di sekitar Itachi. Neji bisa segera merasakannya. "Aku tak tahu apapun. Senpai tak pernah mengundangku di acara pertunangan kalian."

Mitsuko yang baru saja meletakkan gelas jus jeruknya, menatap Neji dengan tanda tanya, "Oh, kau adik kelas Itachi-kun?"

"Ya."

"Eh? Itachi-kun tak pernah cerita tentangmu."

"Pasti."

Mitsuko mengangkat alisnya.

Lalu Neji melanjutkan, "Maksudku, aku tidak populer, dan kami tak terlalu akrab." Neji menatap Itachi, "Benar, kan, Senpai?"

Itachi menyesap kopi hangatnya.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka, ia mengantarkan sepiring roti yang masih hangat. "_Toast?_" tanya Mitsuko. Si pelayan mengangguk, meletakkan piring keramik pipih di pusat meja, kemudian selembar kartu yang terlipat di tengah diserahkannya pada Hinata.

Ia membacanya, lalu mendorong kursinya sebelum berdiri. Hinata tak mampu mengatakan apapun selain sebuah kata, "Permisi." Lidahnya kaku dan terasa berat. Ia juga tak bisa menatap wajah-wajah yang berbagi meja sama dengannya. Dia berjalan, mempercepat langkahnya dan berharap Itachi akan mengejarnya. Ia melintasi _lobby_ menuju lift. Hingga suara bel lift terdengar dan pintunya membuka, ia sendirian.

Pintu tertutup, dan dia menangis, pelan, tanpa suara.

Sesampainya Hinata di koridor lagi, seorang laki-laki telah menantinya. Ia tinggi, mengenakan jas dan mantel, berhias syal kotak-kotak khas Burberry. Sepatunya mengilap, dan sebuah tongkat dengan kepala perak berdiri tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Ia melihat Hinata yang menangis, membuka pintu kamar 3190, lalu membiarkan Hinata berjalan melewatinya, menghambur masuk dan menangis lebih keras setelah si laki-laki menutup pintunya lagi.

Dalam pikirannya Hinata memandang dirinya sendiri tiga tahun yang lalu, berdiri di hadapan laki-laki itu juga, menangis juga seperti saat ini.

"Aku ke sini begitu tahu putraku ada di sini." Dia tidak duduk, hanya memandang keadaan kamar _suite_ mewah yang ditempati Hinata. Katanya, "Kau telah bekerja keras. Ini impianmu, kan? Menjadi perempuan yang punya banyak uang?" Suaranya yang angkuh memaksa Hinata menelan kepahitan nasib hidupnya. "Tiga tahun yang lalu aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menjauhi putraku. Kau sudah menerima uangnya. Saat ini, dia sudah bersama Mitsuko. Jangan ganggu Itachi. Kau akan menghancurkan masa depannya."

Tiga tahun yang lalu dia juga mengatakan kalimat yang hampir serupa.

"_Bila kau terlahir sebagai anak dari orang terhormat, apapun yang kaulakukan kau akan tetap terhormat. Kau akan menjadi anak yang berharga. Bila kau bukan siapa-siapa semenjak kau lahir maka selamanya kau tak akan berarti, meski kau menginjak puncak dunia sekalipun. Jangan ganggu Itachi, kau akan menghancurkan masa depannya yang cerah."_ Ia mengatakan itu sehari sebelum Natal. Dan di hari ulang tahun Hinata, ia menyerahkan uang dalam jumlah besar. Ini rahasia di antara keduanya. Beberapa jam setelah itu, Hinata benar-benar berpisah dari Itachi.

Dan kalimat itu, yang diucapkan Itachi malam itu padanya, _-aku tak keberatan menunggu selama mungkin asal aku yakin kau memang telah memilihku, dan dirimu dengan dia adalah masa lalu-_

Hinata awalnya berniat untuk mengembalikan uang itu pada Fugaku, namun ia memilih untuk menguji dirinya sendiri.

"Fugaku-sama, aku s-sudah me-memenuhi janjiku padamu."

"Aku tak suka ada Hyuuga di sekitarku." Fugaku memandang Hinata yang menghapus airmatanya. Ia membuka pintu lagi, membiarkan seorang staf hotel masuk membawa kereta dorong berisi cokelat dengan segala bentuk dan ukuran. Ia juga menyajikan sebuah cake cokelat beraroma _cognac_ yang kuat. "Nikmati Valentine-mu sendirian, Hinata."

Uang tip diberikan Fugaku pada laki-laki muda itu, yang kemudian tercengang melihat jumlahnya dan melirik pada Hinata yang tampak seperti gundukan kesedihan yang basah dengan air mata. Setelah itu Fugaku melangkah keluar, ketukan tongkatnya di lantai berkarpet terdengar sumbang.

Pintu ditutup, Hinata sendirian.

Neji kembali beberapa saat kemudian, ia ingin menemani Hinata, tapi gadis itu sudah mulai mengepak barang-barangnya. Ia terbang pulang ke Jepang, melupakan cokelat-cokelat, masih merindukan Itachi dan tak pernah berhenti menangis tiap malam selama seminggu penuh.

Akhir bulan Februari mendekat, ia mulai disibukkan lagi dengan pekerjaan. Menandatangani kontrak dengan beberapa perusahaan dan menjadi bintang iklan, memalsukan senyumnya dan mengumpulkan lebih banyak uang.

Seminggu kemudian ia menerima kabar dari Neji yang batal pulang. Tiba-tiba ada investor yang berminat untuk bekerjasama dengannya mengelola restoran baru di Italia.

Bagi Hinata, ini terlalu mencurigakan untuk disebut sebagai kebetulan. Namun ia memilih untuk menerima keputusan Neji yang seakan berat hati meninggalkan Hinata di Jepang. Ia sadar, Neji juga perlu meraih impiannya, dan hal itu baru bisa terjadi bila ia membiarkan Hinata mandiri.

Sebelum tidur, Hinata membuka laci meja di sisi ranjangnya. Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang kosong tanpa gambar. Hinata membuka penahan di bagian belakang bingkai, mengelupas papan tipis berwarna cokelat, dan menemukan dirinya yang tersenyum, lengan kiri Itachi melingkari bahunya.

Hinata membiarkan matanya basah.

Kerinduan itu semakin kuat mengekangnya. Kebahagiaan seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan mencampakkan Hinata di sini, di sebuah dunia tanpa Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?**_

**-**Alicia Keys**-**


	3. Someone Like You

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**-2-**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Hinata dapat jatah libur, sebuah hal yang sangat ia syukuri. Apartemennya yang mungil terlihat lapang tanpa banyak benda. Ia mungkin punya pekerjaan yang jadi impian banyak orang, namun ia tak terbiasa dengan kemewahan.

Dalam kesendirian, ia duduk di atas tatami, hanya ditemani siaran ulang dorama yang tak sempat ia tonton di musim perdananya. Segelas air putih dan camilan yang tak habis, teronggok di atas meja mungil. Hanya ada satu ranjang, lemari baju, dapur yang sejajar dengan pintu dan kamar mandi. Ia tak punya apapun atau siapapun.

Musim semi yang terasa sepi.

Tiba-tiba perhatian Hinata tertuju pada lemari pakaian di sisi ruangan. Ia bangun, membuka pintunya. Tak sampai semenit, Hinata meraih pakaian, mengganti baju rumahannya dan segera menambah mantel ringan yang agak lusuh di bagian belakang lemarinya.

Ia hanya menyisir rambut dan menutupi matanya dengan kacamata hitam. Lalu seseorang menekan bel pintu apartemennya.

"Hyuuga Hinata-san?" tanya seorang laki-laki berseragam kurir. Ia membawa buku khusus penerimaan yang kemudian dia sodorkan pada Hinata. "Tolong tandatangan di sini." Hinata menerima pulpen yang juga dipinjami si kurir, membubuhkan tandatangan seadanya dan lalu membiarkan si kurir merobek kopian kertas penerimaan yang berwarna biru. "Barang kiriman untuk Anda ada di bawah. Nyonya pengelola apartemen melarang saya membawa sepedanya ke atas."

"Sepeda?"

"Ya. Rantai dan gemboknya juga sudah ada. Apa Anda mau melihatnya sekarang?"

Hinata masuk sebentar untuk mengambil tas bertali panjang. Ia mengenakan sepatu tanpa tumitnya, lalu mengunci pintu. Si kurir telah menunggu di puncak tangga, bersiap-siap menuruni tiap anak tangga dan menjadi pemandu dadakan.

Sepedanya sederhana, sesuai dengan gambaran yang ada di benak Hinata selama ia menuruni tangga. Dan seperti yang dikatakan si kurir, rantai dan gemboknya memang sudah ada.

Si kurir pamit.

Dan Hinata terpesona pada benda berwarna merah itu. Sebuah senyum mengembang lemah di wajahnya. Sinar ramah matahari musim semi dipantulkan warna merah sepeda. Ia jadi terlihat berkilauan.

Terakhir kali Hinata menyentuh dan mengendarai sepeda sudah lama sekali. Mungkin saat dia masih duduk di bangku SD. Itu pun secara bergantian dengan anak-anak panti yang lain. Lebih sering dia duduk di kursi tambahan di belakang Neji, Hinata selalu merasa aman jika ada di dekat Neji. Dan pemandangan di sekitarnya menjadi tak berarti saat punggung Neji yang hangat terhampar di hadapannya, seperti kanvas tak tersentuh yang menarik minat jemari Hinata untuk membelainya.

Kini, setelah sekian lama dan tanpa Neji, Hinata disirami perasaan tak aman tapi masih belum bisa disebut sebagai rasa takut. Hinata tak memerlukan alasan apapun untuk menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini. Ia merasa bebas, dan kebebasan memang kadang perlu dibayar mahal.

Perlahan, ia menyentuh tubuh kekar sepeda itu yang menyambutnya dengan hangat yang tersimpan dari sinar matahari yang menyirami warna merahnya. Penyambutan yang memang dibutuhkan Hinata. Ia mulai dengan memberikan kepercayaannya yang tak terlalu banyak, lalu menunggangi benda tak bergerak itu. Roda hitamnya masih baru, karetnya masih tampak gelap dan kuat, angkuh setelah Hinata perhatikan lebih jauh. Ia memandang ke depan, menarik napas, dan mulai mendorong tenaganya di pedal. Roda memutar tersendat-sendat, rem tangan berdecit seakan menertawakan sikap kikuk Hinata. Ia pun ikut terbawa arus tawa itu. Dan kemudian, perlahan ia mengingat lagi perasaan aman yang ia rasakan saat bersepeda bersama Neji. Perasaan itu ia undang, dan lalu ia hadirkan lagi seakan Neji ada di sini, mengatakan 'ayo' padanya, mendorong semangat dan keberaniannya.

"Ayo, Hinata."

Keseimbangan datang berkat undangan ramah itu. Angin membelai wajahnya lembut, menyampaikan pesan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Hinata meluncur bersama sepeda barunya di sepanjang jalan yang tak terlalu lebar, ia berputar mengelilingi sebuah taman bermain kecil yang sekilas terlihat seperti sebuah kolam gelap. Setiap tikungan ke kanan, Hinata ambil demi memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Ia mengeksplorasi dunia kecilnya yang sepi sendirian. Perasaan puas tak benar-benar hadir saat ini, namun Hinata merasa segalanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke arahnya, mungkin akan makan waktu lama, tapi ia yakin suatu saat kebahagiaan itu akan menunggunya di ujung lorong sepi ini dan melambaikan tangannya, menanti, dan memanggil namanya.

Di suatu tempat tak seberapa jauh dari sana, seorang laki-laki memutar lensa kameranya, mempertajam jarak penglihatan mata kamera, membidik objek yang bergerak tanpa henti, dan terus menimbulkan bunyi _klik_ yang keras setiap saat Hinata tertangkap tekanan jarinya, dan gambarannya membeku di layar kamera.

Ia merasa terpuaskan, dan kemudian merasa bersalah pada gadis yang masih mengayuh sepedanya menjauh.

Hinata mulai merasakan otot-otot betisnya setegang senar gitar, ia mendorong tenaga yang tersisa dan berbalik arah ke apartemennya untuk pulang. Di halaman apartemen, seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap telah menunggunya. Ia berdiri dengan tangan kiri di saku celananya, sebuah ponsel melekat di telinga kanannya, berdecak kesal saat panggilannya tak bersambut dan akhirnya menoleh ke arah jalan, menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Hinata! Apa kau tak mengaktifkan ponselmu lagi?"

Hinata bahkan tak ingat untuk membawa ponsel, "Maaf, Kiba-kun." Tadi dia terburu-buru, atau mungkin jika ia berani jujur pada dirinya sendiri, Hinata tak terlalu suka membawa ponselnya. "Apa aku terlambat?"

"Pemotretan, ingat? Ini iklan yang penting dan mahal, Hinata."

Hinata meminta maaf sekali lagi pada Kiba, menuntun sepedanya yang bersedih ke bawah tangga, menggemboknya dan mengucapkan 'sampai nanti' dengan belaian lembut di stangnya. Hinata beralasan bahwa ia perlu mengambil buku agendanya di kamar, bergegas berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengaktifkan ponselnya. Sebelas panggilan tak terjawab; sembilan dari Kiba, dua dari Itachi.

Jantung Hinata tersentak.

Ia menelan ludah, tanpa sadar merapikan rambutnya, dan menyadari keningnya yang berkeringat. Tangannya yang gemetar seolah memiliki pikiran sendiri, dan buru-buru mengganti laporan yang terpajang di layar ponselnya kembali ke _home screen_.

Itachi sudah punya tunangan, pikir Hinata sedih.

Ia keluar kamar dengan langkah pasti, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa jantungnya yang berdentum liar bukan karena Itachi melainkan olahraga ringan bersepeda. Tapi Hinata merasa hal itu sungguh sulit untuk dilakukan. Seandainya ia manusia yang mudah berbohong.

Mobil SUV khusus yang dibawa Kiba diparkir di sisi jalan utama karena jalan menuju apartemen sempit Hinata juga sama sempitnya. Mobil besar itu tampak seperti perlindungan yang bisa diandalkan dari kenangannya tentang Itachi. _Nanny car_ berwarna abu-abu itu bukan hanya kendaraan saat ini, tapi juga pengingat bahwa Hinata bukan lagi Hinata yang dulu.

Pintu gesernya dibuka Kiba untuk Hinata. Ia masuk, duduk, memangku tas mungilnya, mengenakan sabuk pengaman dan membiarkan Kiba menutup pintu dan memerintahkan supir untuk memulai perjalanan.

Mobil melaju pelan untuk beberapa saat hingga ia berhasil berada di jalur yang benar dan kecepatan meningkat. Selama perjalanan, Hinata mendengarkan instruksi Kiba yang bertindak sebagai agennya. Dia tenaga profesional yang sudah dipercaya Hinata sejak debutnya di dunia model. Kiba tidak selalu ramah, tapi bisa dijadikan teman.

Mobil bergerak menuju sebuah studio foto di pusat Roppongi. Fotografernya sudah lama bekerja dengan Hinata, dan dia bisa dibilang sebagai bagian penting dalam sejarah Hinata di dunia model yang tak selamanya gemerlapan ini. Deidara sudah bersiap di kursinya, mengecek kamera keramatnya yang ia jadikan benda paling bernilai seni dibandingkan rumah dan mobil mewah _sport_ merahnya.

Deidara tak hanya seorang laki-laki berparas tampan yang mengerti trik fotografi dan menjadikan fotografi sebagai profesi, tapi dia juga seorang seniman; yang menyerahkan segala esensi seninya pada foto, pencahayaan, gaya, dan ekspresi. Dia tahu apa yang dia mau, dan meski tak semua orang memahaminya, ia aman dengan cara pandangnya terhadap seni dan dunia fotografi.

Tak harus selalu memerlukan sebuah senyuman yang mencengangkan untuk sebuah hasil foto yang diberi label sebuah mahakarya. Saat ia menemukan Hinata berjalan masuk menuju ruang ganti, ia tahu apa yang perlu ia lakukan pada sesi pemotretan ini.

Yang jadi pertanyaannya justru sang atlit yang akan menjadi _partner_ Hinata di iklan ini. Deidara hanyalah seorang eksekutor seni dalam hal ini, kontrak kerja dan keinginan klien adalah hal-hal yang berada di luar kendalinya. Ia menyayangkan hal itu, dan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubahnya. Jika ia memegang kendali penuh, Hinata dan mobil yang jadi pusat perhatian saat ini saja sudah cukup untuk sebuah iklan. Tapi apa daya? Klien menginginkan seorang pesepakbola handal yang juga populer di sini. Mengetahui sedikit dari artikel yang dikumpulkan asistennya, Deidara memiliki cukup pengetahuan tentang si atlit. Ia bertubuh sempurna, dengan wajah yang memang tak bisa dianggap remeh, sikap angkuh yang cukup, dan kontrak iklan yang telah menumpuk—parfum, pakaian dalam, merek dagang fesyen terkenal dari Prancis. Ia juga dikenal sebagai seorang sosialita di kalangan selebriti, dan prestasi membanggakan yang menambah daftar _follower_ di twitter-nya dan juga FC tim sepakbolanya. Bahkan ada kabar musim panas nanti ia akan berdiri sebagai _striker_ di sebuah klub ternama Spanyol. _Magnifico! Ole!_

Yah, dia jelas tahu caranya memanfaatkan situasi.

Mobil yang berdiri di pusat ruangan itu didesain seorang wanita yang juga menikahi seorang atlit sepakbola ternama. Bagi Deidara, ini sangat tipikal. Namun sekali lagi, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya perlu bersikap profesional, mengambil gambar-gambar terbaik yang diperlukan dan menerima bayaran. Kini hanya prosesnya saja.

Hinata keluar dengan gaun mewah berwarna ungu. Layar keperakan dan hitam bergradasi biru terbentang sebagai latar, lampu-lampu dinyalakan, sang atlit terlambat datang.

"Hai, Hinata."

"Selamat siang, Deidara-san."

Deidara mengangkat alisnya sekilas, terbiasa dengan sapaan Hinata yang tak penah sesuai dengan pesona dewinya. Gaun yang dikenakan Hinata berkesan ringan, bahan sutra yang menjulur dari bahunya melambai setelah kipas dinyalakan.

"Kita akan memulai denganmu dulu."

"Baik," sahut Hinata tenang. Kiba memberinya minuman energi rasa melon, Hinata menyesapnya menggunakan sedotan, mengucapkan terima kasih dan lalu melangkah menuju pusat cahaya.

"Berdirilah di sana," perintah Deidara. Menunjuk satu sisi di samping pintu pengemudi. "Oke, kita mulai."

Musik membahana dari ruang kendali studio foto. Deidara bergerak ke segala macam sudut, menangkap momen-momen berharga yang dibentuk Hinata dengan mudahnya. Ia menunjukkan mata sedihnya, terpaku dalam keanggunan tanpa kata yang dibangunnya melalui gerakan gemulai tangan, pose-pose beku yang hangat dan penuh rahasia, serta wajah tanpa senyum yang selalu jadi favorit Deidara dari Hinata.

"_Amazing, keep it going!"_ Deidara memutar satu lampu, menggantinya dengan cahaya _azure_, melenyapkan latar, memberikan kesempatan pada kehampaan di belakangnya mati tanpa cahaya. Dan _blitz_ mulai beraksi lagi, satu tatapan langsung dari mata Hinata ke mata lensa, dan kesempurnaan yang diinginkan Deidara telah ia capai. Empat puluh menit, ratusan _frame_, dan satu aksi terakhir dengan cipratan air dari jemari Hinata.

Hinata dipersilahkan duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan kru studio untuknya, sementara Deidara mirip seorang _salesman_ yang dengan semangat menunjukkan hasil fotonya di layar komputer berukuran besar. Laki-laki pirang itu mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitamnya, semakin memperjelas kesimetrisan bentuk wajah yang menawan. Dia memilih beberapa foto yang menurutnya terbaik, meminta asistennya mencetak foto-foto itu untuk kemudian dimasukkan dalam amplop yang nantinya akan diserahkan pada orang-orang kantoran dan rumah produksi yang disewa sebagai jasa _advertising_.

Tepat saat Hinata mendengar suara tawa Deidara yang segar, si atlit yang jadi primadona hari ini, tiba.

Ia datang sendirian, terlihat hebat meski hanya mengenakan kaus oblong dan jaket hitam. Sedikit bingung pada awalnya, namun segera membaca situasinya. "Kalian sudah mulai tanpaku?" Rambut pendek keperakannya disisir ke belakang, otot-otot lehernya menonjol di balik kulit kecokelatan yang membuatnya terlihat tak bisa dibantah. Dia punya pesona seorang laki-laki tangguh. Sepasang matanya yang indah mengilatkan kemuraman, tapi juga tampak seperti kelereng di bawah cahaya, efek yang mungkin menjadi daya tariknya selain segala ciri fisik lain yang memang layak untuk dipuji.

Deidara beredehem, "Hinata, ini Hidan. Dan Hidan, senang akhirnya bisa berjumpa denganmu. Aku Deidara, fotografer. Dan ini Hinata, model yang akan jadi _partner_-mu."

Keduanya saling bersalaman, bertukar sapa dan senyum-senyum kesopanan yang hanya hadir demi satu alasan 'etika orang dewasa' dan tanpa ketulusan. "Halo," sapa Hidan.

Hinata mengangguk, "Salam kenal."

Tapi tak ada yang minta maaf. Tidak Hidan karena datang terlambat. Tidak Deidara yang mulai tanpa bintang utama. Atau Hinata yang hanya mengikuti arus deras ketegangan di antara dua pria ini.

"Silahkan ganti baju, dan kita akan segera mulai," Deidara sekali lagi tersenyum, masam, dan menyisakan jejak terpaksa yang jelas.

Hidan tak terlihat terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Ia berjalan mengikuti seorang staf wanita menuju ruang ganti, lenyap di lorong, membuat Deidara akhirnya melepas satu helai kekesalannya dari bahu. "_Superstar_," katanya, mencoba untuk memaklumi, namun gagal dengan cepat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Hidan telah siap. Kemeja putih yang setengah terbuka, celana sutra perak gelap dan nama besar yang membayangi setiap langkahnya menuju lokasi utama pemotretan. Hinata menghampiri laki-laki itu, memosisikan dirinya sesuai dengan instruksi Deidara. Ia berdiri di belakang Hidan yang memunggunginya. Hidan sengaja menekan rahangnya, memberikan energi kuat seorang laki-laki setelah aliran feminitas Hinata mengaliri suasana dengan warna-warna cemerlang. Keduanya berganti pose berkali-kali, selalu sama, tak ada senyuman, hanya mata yang berbicara dengan ekspresif.

Istirahat lima menit digunakan Hidan untuk bertanya, "Aku ingin tahu, agenku bilang tema untuk iklan ini adalah _spirit_. Kau sudah mengecek kata itu di kamus? Kurasa ada yang salah dengan caramu memberi instruksi. Kenapa _partner_-ku tak pernah sekali pun tersenyum?"

Merasa seleranya akan seni dilecehkan, Deidara berusaha untuk bersikap dewasa, "Aku fotografernya, aku yang tahu apa yang kumau."

"Ya, tapi aku _ambassador_-nya, jika iklan ini gagal, kaupikir siapa yang akan mengurusi sisa-sisa sampahnya yang akan melekat padaku seperti bau busuk?"

"Itu urusanmu."

"Yang akan jadi urusanmu juga karena aku akan bilang pada media bahwa kau fotografer yang tak becus!"

"Apa sih masalahmu? Kenapa kau perlu mengurusi hal-hal yang tak perlu kauurusi?"

"Aku perlu mengurus segala hal yang perlu kuurus karena aku membangun citraku dari bawah, dan tak akan mengakhirinya hanya karena seorang fotografer banci sepertimu!"

Tinju melayang, Hidan menghindar.

Hinata menyerah, ia menarik napas, "Aku akan tersenyum."

Hidan tampak puas.

Deidara menelan kekecewaannya. Tapi ia pikir, nantinya keputusan akan dipegang anggota tim pihak _advertising_. Jadi ia pun mengikuti kemauan Hidan. Dengan berat hati.

Di sesi berikutnya Hinata mencoba tersenyum. Ia memikirkan tentang kenangan pendek yang ia miliki selama di rumah panti asuhan. Tentang Neji, langit kemerahan senja, dan riuh tawa saat malam Natal. Senyum terbentuk perlahan, musik menggelegar, lalu ia tertawa, dalam hati ia merintih kesakitan.

Pemotretan benar-benar selesai setelah dua setengah jam. Hinata sudah mengganti kostumnya, berbicara sebentar dengan Deidara, mengumumkan kepergiannya ke New York minggu depan ke seluruh kru yang kemudian menitipkan salam sukses padanya.

"Jadi, Lincoln Park?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya, katanya mereka memerlukanku untuk efek dramatisnya. Di sana tak secerah Central Park."

Deidara menggaruk pipi kanannya, "Aku tahu Konan memang punya selera yang bagus. Dan kurasa kau akan sibuk karena Fashion Week juga?"

"Ya."

"Hn," Deidara menahan kalimatnya sesaat, lalu melepas hembusan napasnya seolah ia akan menyampaikan berita duka, "Ada undangan."

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Ayolah, Hinata. Aku malas datang dengan model-model lain. Kau tahu aku sedang menghindari gosip. Denganmu, semuanya akan aman. Sponsormu selalu memastikan itu."

"Sponsorku tak akan terlalu suka jika dia tahu kau mengajakku dengan alasan itu."

"Ya, dia _over-protective_. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh memerlukan ini."

"Pesta apa yang bisa membuat seorang seniman hebat seperti Deidara memohon padaku? Ini pasti menarik."

"Tunggu sebentar," Deidara mengangkat lengan kanannya. Ia mengambil koran, membuka halaman enam belas, melipat bagian tengah surat kabar itu dan menunjukkan alasannya pada Hinata. "_The Grand Entrance to the World_," katanya, "Aku perlu ini untuk menambah nilai plus-ku. Mereka kalangan atas, para elit, Titan-nya para dewa-dewi Olympus. Kau mengerti, kan? Pebisnis-pebisnis gila yang memiliki dan menguasai dunia."

"Ya," Hinata mengangguk, matanya tak pernah lepas dari tajuk utama sebuah artikel di surat kabar khusus bisnis di tangan Deidara. "Uchiha. Pasti pesta yang sangat hebat."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Jadi?"

"Dia akan datang denganku."

Hinata dan Deidara beralih pada Hidan yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Bisa kauulang kalimatmu, Jagoan?" tanya Deidara kesal.

"Dia akan datang denganku."

"Kau bahkan belum mengundangnya!"

"Baru saja kulakukan. Dan dia tak menolakku, kan?" Alis mata Hidan yang melengkung sempurna tampak seperti pertanda yang dibutuhkan Hinata untuk mengatakan 'ya' atau mengangguk setuju; tepat seperti yang sudah diprediksi Hidan, itulah yang dilakukan Hinata, mengangguk tanpa bantahan.

"Pestanya dua minggu lagi. Kau akan ke New York? Kuharap kau terbang dengan kelas eksekutif, karena aku baru saja memesan dua tiket untukmu dan untukku." Gerakan yang benar-benar mulus. Hidan tahu apa yang perlu ia lakukan.

Sayangnya, meski Deidara benar bahwa laki-laki berambut perak itu tahu caranya memanfaatkan situasi, Deidara tak merasa menang. Ia tertinggal jauh jika ini memang pantas disebut sebagai kompetisi. Dan sepertinya memang begitu.

Ada getaran familiar yang dirasakan Hinata saat berada di dekat Hidan. Rasa disambut yang datang tanpa diundang membuatnya mengingat Neji. Namun keangkuhan dan sikapnya yang sarat ciri-ciri seorang laki-laki yang percaya diri, punya nama besar, dan dunia gemerlap, membuat Hidan secara tidak langsung berdiri di dalam bingkai kemewahan yang sama dengan Itachi.

Tidak mirip secara fisik, jelas. Hidan adalah seorang laki-laki yang tak keberatan berkeringat dan suka membentuk otot-ototnya demi kebugaran tubuh. Itachi adalah sosok ramping dengan massa otot cukup yang menunjang tubuh tingginya.

Dan bila ada perbandingan, Hinata yakin, keduanya punya berat badan yang juga berselisih jauh. Namun itu bukan masalahnya. Saat ini, Hinata telah menyetujui undangan Hidan tanpa pikir panjang hanya karena ia merasa, ya, mungkin dia bisa bertemu dengan Itachi lagi setelah terakhir kali di Milan. Mungkin juga dia bisa bertanya langsung padanya alasan dua panggilan tak terjawab hari ini.

Atau satu hal lagi, meski Hinata sendiri masih sulit untuk mengakuinya dengan jujur, bahwa bersama dengan Hidan, dia merasa Itachi begitu dekat seakan bisa ia raih.

Barangkali ini hanya perasaan rindunya terhadap Itachi yang tak kunjung pergi seperti kehadirannya dalam hidup Hinata. Dan bila ini memang hanyalah kerinduan, Hinata berharap dengan adanya Hidan, perasaan rindu itu pada akhirnya akan jenuh mengganggunya dan kemudian lenyap begitu saja seperti debu setelah hujan turun.

Hujan.

Hinata juga merindukan hujan.

Dan gitar.

Tanpa bisa ia cegah, sebersit pikiran melesat di benaknya, _'apa kau sudah berhasil menguasainya, Itachi-kun?'_

Atau sudahkah dia melupakannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**_

**-**Adele**- **


	4. Come Home

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**-3-**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidan sudah menanti di ruang tunggu VIP bandara. Dia duduk di bar, menikmati segelas soda dingin. TV datar yang menggantung di seberang bar menyiarkan berita sore. Tubuhnya hanya ditambah kehangatan dari sehelai mantel yang tak berarti. Mungkin karena musim semi di New York tak terlalu dingin. Tapi siapa yang benar-benar tahu? Bahkan seorang pembawa berita khusus cuaca pun bisa salah dengan prakiraan cuaca yang ia sampaikan ke khalayak umum melalui siaran berita nasional.

Hidan meletakkan gelasnya yang berembun di atas permukaan meja, bersanding dengan semangkuk kacang polong asin panggang yang tak tersentuh. Ia berdiri meninggalkan kursinya untuk meraih tas punggung yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas sofa.

"Jadwal penerbangannya dimajukan, apa kau tak terima pesan dariku?" Suara Hidan yang pelan terdengar kesal.

Hinata memang terlambat datang. Ia terjebak kesibukannya yang tak pernah berhenti. Jadwal-jadwal pengepasan pakaian adalah hal yang paling menyita waktunya belakangan ini. Seorang desainer ternama yang telah mengontrak Hinata sebagai model utamanya agak terlalu grogi menghadapi penampilan perdananya di Fashion Week tahun ini. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang jutsru memulai segalanya dari Fashion Week.

Ia tak bisa mengacuhkan sang desainer, tidak dengan semua kepercayaan yang telah diberikannya pada Hinata. Dan sikap bersahabatnya yang merupakan hal mewah dalam kehidupan Hinata yang sepi teman dekat.

Jadi, ia hanya bisa meminta maaf pada Hidan, dan berjanji untuk tak mengulanginya lagi.

Satu kalimat tanpa arti itu menghentikan langkah Hidan di koridor khusus penumpang VIP. Di bawah bayangan cahaya keemasan, rambutnya tampak tak nyata. Sejenak, Hinata memikirkan warna indah buku dongeng bergambar di masa anak-anaknya, buku koleksi ayahnya yang terbakar. Warna apinya yang mewah hampir serupa dengan warna pantulan rambut keperakan Hidan saat ini.

Lagi; satu kata itu yang membuat Hinata melupakan semua bayangan masa lalunya dan kembali fokus pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

Lagi.

"Kau tak akan mengulanginya lagi?"

Sepertinya apa yang Hinata baru saja sampaikan pada Hidan bukan kalimat yang tepat. "M-maksudku, a-aku akan lebih profesional lain kali." Semoga yang ini tepat.

Hidan tak mengatakan apapun. Ia terpaku di posisinya, seolah sedang menyerap kisah yang berputar di sekitarnya meski tak ada siapapun selain Hinata di sana. Ada gairah baru dalam dirinya yang tak selalu berselaras dengan keinginannya menjadi pria penyendiri. Tidak, Hidan tak pernah benar-benar berniat menjadi seorang _introvert_. Dia hanya kurang suka menjalin hubungan yang benar-benar terjalin dengan baik. Ia terbiasa menghindari hal-hal seperti itu; pertemanan, persahabatan, atau… sesuatu yang lain yang biasanya berujung pada masalah karena adanya keterlibatan wanita. Cinta bagi Hidan saat ini dan sebelumnya atau kedepannya hanyalah gaung yang beresonasi di kejauhan, seperti lapisan terluar bawang yang mudah rusak.

Ia menatap mata Hinata, bisa segera menemukan ciri yang sama pada gadis itu. Sama kesepiannya, sama sok kuatnya.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik begitu saja, ia ingin sekali bisa menertawakan mereka berdua. Betapa tak terlindungnya sekeping perasaan dua manusia dewasa yang merasa mereka baik-baik saja. namun ketertarikan itu telah terlanjur terbentuk. Meski untuk sekarang, jeda diambil keduanya demi menghindari kerusakan.

Dua manusia, dua hati, satu tekad.

Hidan melanjutkan lagi langkahnya, menebak-nebak apa yang diinginkan hatinya. Organ tubuhnya yang sekarang berdetak dengan tak menentu sepertinya mulai membangkang. Pencegahan perlu dilakukan. Dia harus menyingkir dari segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi di antara mereka. Namun pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa Hidan justru yang pertama kali mengambil tuas berbahaya atas nama undangan itu?

Penawarannya memang tak bisa dibilang istimewa. Dia perlu ke New York juga, bukan karena Hinata. Kenyataannya, sejam yang lalu ia kebingungan saat pihak _airline_ menghubunginya untuk menginfokan perubahan jadwal terbang. Hidan panik karena Hinata tak tahu mengenai hal ini. Dia juga tak tahu nomor telepon Hinata, dan terpaksa menghubungi Deidara untuk meraih Hinata. Perdebatan yang seharusnya panjang menjadi pendek setelah ia membeli dua tiket baru di jam penerbangan lain setelah sadar Hinata benar-benar terlambat.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Hidan sendiri tak yakin.

Tapi dia tahu, ini bukan dirinya yang biasa. Ini sungguh di luar kebiasaannya.

Dan sudahlah, biarkan saja, pikir Hidan. Hanya sekali ini saja, tak akan ada lain kali.

Seharusnya seperti itu. Sayangnya, Hinata tak mempermudah hal ini. Ia justru muncul dengan gagasan bahwa ia tak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi; seolah-olah setelah ini mereka akan minum kopi bersama, kembali ke rumah yang sama, dan tidur di kamar yang sama. Ini membuat Hidan begitu marah karena ia tak bisa menghindar dari terpaan perasaan senang yang tak seharusnya ada.

Di pesawat, kelas eksekutif terlalu sepi. Hanya ada tiga penumpang lain yang semuanya bertampang 'penghasil uang'. Hidan memilih untuk duduk di kursi depan, Hinata mengikuti nomor kursi yang tertera di tiketnya.

Perjalanan dimulai.

Pasang sabuk pengamanmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yahiko menjemput Hinata di bandara. Ia melambai pelan saat melihat sosok Hinata keluar dari arus penumpang lainnya. Gadis ramping itu hanya membawa sebuah koper mini bersamanya, sebuah _headphone_ bergantung di leher, dan mp3 _player_ yang ia tawan di telapak tangannya. Jaket jinsnya yang memeluk tubuh rampingnya berwarna biru pudar, beraroma dunia Hinata yang serba cepat. Aroma yang dingin itu tersebar di sekitar Yahiko saat ia memeluk gadis berambut panjang itu. Pelukannya bertahan sedikit lebih lama ketika Yahiko mengayun lembut tubuh ringan Hinata di pelukannya; sebuah kebiasaan Yahiko yang selalu dirindukan Hinata.

"Selamat datang di kota yang tak pernah tidur, _imouto_."

Selalu ada kehangatan keluarga dari Yahiko untuknya.

Hidan merasakan hempasan udara panas setelah pintu otomatis membebaskannya dari area penumpang yang baru tiba, menuju penyambutan New York yang padat. Reporter yang ternyata telah mencium kedatangannya, menyerang Hidan dengan kilatan kamera yang terang, pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar kontrak kerjanya yang sedang digosipkan tabloid-tabloid olahraga, dan tentang dispensasi dari hukuman yang diterimanya dari FIFA karena telah melawan keputusan wasit.

Ia tak berhenti karena serangan para reporter, tapi karena Hinata memeluk seorang laki-laki, tersenyum senang, dan melenggang menjauh tanpa menoleh sedikit pun padanya. Kekesalan itu tak bisa dibilang cemburu. Jelas tidak. Terlalu cepat untuk cemburu. Saat ini Hidan hanya kecewa. Atau mungkin inilah yang ia butuhkan. Sebuah kekecewaan sehingga ia bisa menolak apapun yang hampir datang padanya karena Hinata.

Mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, Hidan berjalan lagi. Ia diselamatkan pihak keamanan bandara dan orang-orang yang memang telah mengundangnya ke New York. Ada seorang petinggi FIFA yang perlu ia temui di kota ini untuk memuluskan rencananya terjual ke klub ternama Spanyol. Lagipula _fault_ yang dilakukan Hidan tak terlalu parah. Kemungkinan besar karena dia terlalu populer dan justru semakin populer karena dianggap membela tim.

Yang kemudian bersarang di pikiran Hidan tak menyangkut sedikit pun tentang sepakbola. Hanya ada gambaran Hinata yang berjalan bersama laki-laki tinggi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apartemen Yahiko masih ada di Brooklyn. Dari bandara mereka menjadi penumpang Metro, menyusuri kota dengan menggunakan bis yang kartu langganannya telah dikantongi Yahiko sejak dia masih murid SMA. Yahiko punya pengaruh cukup besar di komunitas penduduk kalangan menengah ke bawah Brooklyn, dia punya kelebihan dalam hal sosialisasi, satu hal yang ia pelajari dari Jiraiya; orang yang sudah membesarkannya.

Di apartemennya yang tak terlalu luas, Nagato telah menunggu. Dia mengenakan sweter abu-abu bertudung dengan celana panjang hangat dan sepatu kets. Laki-laki kurus itu mengaku bahwa dia batal berlari karena sepertinya kakinya lagi-lagi sakit. Saat kecil Nagato terserang polio, kaki kanannya melemah, dan tak bisa digunakan dengan normal. Panjangnya tak sama dengan kaki kirinya, membuatnya dipanggil Si Cacat selama hidupnya. Dua tahun yang lalu ia menjalani operasi penambahan tuas baja di tungkai kakinya, memang berhasil membuatnya berdiri dengan dua kaki jenjang yang sama rata, tapi dia jadi terbebani berat baru dan tetap dipanggil Si Cacat oleh kebanyakan orang yang mengenalnya.

Hari ini Nagato telah kembali menjadi Nagato yang dikenali Hinata sebagai laki-laki berkarisma sederhana, jarang tersenyum, berkulit pucat karena jarang keluar dan selalu berdiri saat ada seorang wanita masuk ruangan.

Poni rambut merahnya masih menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Mata Nagato yang hangat dan ramah jadi tertutup bayangan yang membatasi ekspresinya. Berbeda dengan Yahiko, Nagato perlu waktu untuk memberikan kehangatan keluarga.

Ada satu masa di mana Hinata pernah menghabiskan masa dua tahunnya di bawah asuhan Jiraiya sebelum dia menerima kabar tentang Neji yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan di Gifu. Meski Hinata betah tinggal di kota asing ini, ia ingin berada di dekat Hyuuga yang lainnya juga.

Lalu sekarang, setelah sekian lama, dia bereuni lagi dengan Nagato yang tak banyak berubah kecuali tubuh kurusnya yang ditunjang tongkat.

"Kakimu sakit lagi?" tanya Yahiko. Ia menggantungkan jaket di belakang pintu. "Di mana Konan?"

"Keluar sebentar," Nagato menjawab cepat. Dia beralih pada Hinata, tak bergerak, tetap berdiri di dekat sofa. Hinata meletakkan koper kecilnya sejajar dengan dinding, menghampiri Nagato yang tampak sedikit ragu untuk memeluknya.

"Dia tak akan menggigitmu, Nagato," ujar Yahiko dari dapur, mengambil sebotol air dari dalam kulkas. Hempasan udara dingin menerpa kulit wajahnya saat pintu kulkas ditutup. Yahiko menyandarkan beban tubuhnya di konter, menahan dahaganya dan lebih memilih memerhatikan Nagato yang mulai menggeser langkahnya mendekat pada Hinata. Pelukannya hanya sebentuk sentuhan ringan dan tepukan di punggung Hinata. Dia buru-buru menunduk, bingung harus mengatakan apa. Lalu duduk di sofa, canggung, meraih buku terbuka di dekatnya dan pura-pura baca.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata menoleh ke arah Yahiko. Tatapan matanya yang bertanya hanya dijawab dengan bahu yang mengedik dari laki-laki berambut oranye itu. Dia lalu mengangkat botolnya, menawarkan minum pada Hinata.

"Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

Yahiko mengangguk, menunjuk kamar mungil di antara dua kamar yang ada. Satu kamar yang pintunya dicat putih adalah pintu menuju kamar Konan. Hinata pamit pada dua orang yang lainnya, mengambil koper dan masuk kamar.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, setelah perpisahan menyedihkannya dengan Itachi, ia kembali ke kota ini, mencari perlindungan pada Jiraiya yang kemudian memperkenalkannya pada seorang laki-laki Senju bernama Hashirama yang ternyata memiliki agensi model berskala besar. Ujian masuk universitas terbengkalai. Hinata mengambil kelas malam selama belajar di sebuah tempat kursus, siangnya dia bekerja keras melawan pribadinya sendiri dan mulai berdamai dengan kehidupan. Usianya masih begitu belia saat dia memulai langkah pertamanya di Fashion Week. Setiap waktu, Hinata berkesempatan menjelajah ke berbagai negeri. Lalu dia dikenalkan pada Kiba sebagai agen barunya saat kembali ke Jepang. Kiba membantu banyak selama masa debut Hinata di negerinya sendiri. Sementara Neji sudah lama menyimpan rencananya untuk belajar lebih banyak di Italia. Jadi perpisahan malam itu bukan hanya dengan Itachi tapi juga kehidupannya yang lama termasuk Neji yang berangkat ke Italia.

Setelah tiga tahun, setiap kali ia kembali ke apartemen ini, Hinata selalu merasa sebagian kisahnya menyambut kehadirannya lagi, seakan permadani 'selamat datang' selalu terhampar bagai padang rumput berbunga hanya untuknya.

Hinata berbaring di atas ranjang Konan yang berukuran besar. Wanita itu memiliki sebuah galeri di Upper East Side, menjadi sosok tak tersentuh kalangan atas yang cita rasa seninya selalu dipuji para konglomerat New York. Dia bertahan di Brooklyn, yakin bahwa di tempat inilah zona amannya berada. Terkadang, Konan memang tak pulang, tidur di salah satu kamar hotel Palace yang selalu jadi pilihannya saat tak ingin naik taksi di waktu dini hari untuk berbaring di ranjangnya sendiri dan harus bangun jam empat pagi untuk memulai lagi proyeknya di galeri.

Dalam temaram kamar Konan yang beraroma tipis bunga, Hinata memejamkan matanya. Ia bergeser, memeluk bantal, dan tertidur lima menit kemudian, berterima kasih pada _jet lag_ yang menyerang.

Ia bangun saat cahaya merah senja membanjiri kamarnya. Harum aroma _fettucini_ panggang dengan keju menggoda perutnya yang memang lapar. Hinata keluar setelah mengganti bajunya dengan kaus oblong dan celana panjang. Dia bergabung dengan Yahiko di dapur, membantunya memotong sayuran untuk salad. Konan telah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu dan sekarang sedang mandi. Nagato masih terlihat sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"Seminggu yang lalu ada seorang gadis yang mengajaknya kencan," bisik Yahiko tiba-tiba. "Tapi, yah," Yahiko memasang ekspresi muram dan kesal bergantian, "ternyata gadis itu hanya ingin menang taruhan."

Alis Hinata mengerut, "Benarkah?"

"Tega sekali, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, meneruskan gerakan tangannya yang dengan lihai memotong daun selada segar dan mentimun.

"Jadi, kuharap kau bisa maklum jika sikapnya padamu agak tertutup. Dia sedang menata lagi harga dirinya."

"Aku mengerti."

Giliran Yahiko yang mengangguk, "Ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan padamu nanti. Setelah makan malam, mungkin? Kau bisa keluar sebentar, jalan-jalan denganku?"

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Hari ini aku sakit demam dan sudah minta izin." Yahiko bertahan sebentar. Hinata tahu laki-laki ini sedang berbohong, dan kemudian segera paham alasannya. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu secepatnya. Tak bisa ditunda lagi. Fashion Week lusa, kan?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita makan, dan lanjutkan dengan perbincangan mengenai hal itu. Oke?"

"Ya."

Konan keluar dari kamar mandi telah mengenakan jubah mandinya yang agak kebesaran. Dia mengintip masakan Yahiko dan menyinggung Neji yang baru ditemuinya di sebuah situs jejaring sosial seminggu yang lalu. "Dia menagih resep padanya," kata Konan, menunjuk Yahiko dengan mengedikkan dagunya sekilas.

"Aku ingin pensiun dari posisi 'tak bisa masak dan hanya bermulut besar' dengan segera. Dan seperti yang kaulihat, pendidikan singkat Neji lewat pertukaran email, berhasil dengan baik. Aku belajar dengan cepat," ujar Yahiko bangga.

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Konan meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk kaca berwarna-warni di meja, menyerahkan yang berwarna biru pada Nagato, dan menyerahkan yang berwarna merah pada Hinata. Dia memerhatikan sejenak, lalu yakin bahwa pilihannya telah tepat. Mangkuk hijau diberikan pada Yahiko yang sebenarnya menginginkan mangkuk merah Hinata. Konan mencegah protes Yahiko dan mulai membagi rata sajian salad bersaus _mayonnaise_.

Air teh manis dingin dari kulkas dituang ke dalam gelas-gelas bening bermotif ikan mas. Setiap orang mendapat jatah yang sama. Konan menambah irisan lemon di gelasnya. Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Yahiko lebih banyak bercerita tentang pekerjaannya di museum sebagai penjaga, membagikan cerita-cerita hantu yang berhasil dikarangnya hanya dengan bermodalkan suara-suara efek yang dibuat-buat, dan lalu Konan menyambung dengan undangan ke galerinya, kemudian berlanjut pada rencana pemotretan Hinata di Lincoln Park.

Konan menyalakan radio setelah semuanya selesai makan. Para perempuan setuju untuk mencuci piring sementara para laki-laki duduk menikmati rokok mereka di dekat jendela terbuka.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan Yahiko, ia mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan setelah Hinata menambahkan jaket untuk menutupi kausnya.

Jalanan di sekitar lingkungan mereka cukup ramai. Beberapa orang menyapa Yahiko ramah, bertanya siapa gadis yang berjalan dengannya, atau apakah dia sedang berkencan dan mulai melupakan Konan. Yahiko menjawab dengan tawa, tanpa kata. Dia telah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar hubungannya dengan Konan. Seringkali dia bisa lolos dengan mudah seperti saat ini. Tapi tak jarang juga dia mempertanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Masalahnya bukan Konan atau Yahiko, tapi Nagato. Mereka lebih suka tetap menjadi keluarga beranggotakan tiga orang ketimbang dua di antaranya menjadi sepasang kekasih dan yang lain hanya sebagai teman berbagi apartemen saja.

Mereka lalu masuk ke sebuah kedai kopi yang dimiliki seorang laki-laki keturunan Persia. Kopinya enak dan tepat, dihargai murah untuk kehangatan yang rasanya tak akan kalah bila dibandingkan dengan kopi merek terkenal.

Duduk di sudut, Yahiko mengambil donat berlumur gula karamel untuk Hinata dan dirinya. Yahiko tahu Hinata tak pernah benar-benar makan.

"_Shisou_ bilang padaku tentang sebuah kotak penyimpanan di World Bank atas nama ayahmu." Yahiko menggunakan kata _shisou_ saat membicarakan Jiraiya, baginya si penulis itu adalah pahlawannya. "Kuncinya ada padaku." Yahiko memandang Hinata, menilai ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya. Tak ada penolakan, pertanda bagus. "Ayahmu yang sesungguhnya, Hinata."

Matanya mulai basah, "A-ayahku yang sebenarnya?"

"Kami belum pernah ke sana, jadi… aku tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Mungkin bukan apa-apa, jadi kusarankan—"

"Apapun isinya, aku ingin melihatnya." Hinata merasakan gelembung harapan terbentuk di dalam hatinya, "Aku ingin lihat."

"Besok Nagato akan menemanimu ke sana."

"Nagato?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"B-bukan begitu. Tapi… kenapa bukan dirimu saja yang menemaniku?"

"Maaf, aku ada kerjaan. Aku perlu tambahan uang… untuk banyak hal."

Tanpa sadar, Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tak mengatakan apapun, namun tampak jelas pertanyaan di matanya yang tanpa perlindungan itu.

"Aku sedang memikirkan kemungkinan untuk keluar dari apartemen."

"Kenapa?"

"Kesempatan, Hinata. Aku sedang membutuhkan itu."

"Untukmu atau Nagato?"

Yahiko menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, "Kau sedang mengujiku, ya?"

Hinata tak bisa mengikuti selera humor Yahiko yang terasa berat dengan ironi. "Aku yakin kautahu Konan memilihmu sejak dulu."

"Dia mungkin saja berubah pikiran, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Padahal sangat jelas. Kau sendiri juga pasti bisa merasakannya. Dia bertahan di apartemen itu karena kau dan Nagato, itu benar. Tapi juga karena dia ingin mendengarmu bertanya, atau melihatmu mempertanyakan alasannya."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

"Kau terdengar yakin, Hinata."

Yahiko tersenyum.

Hinata menyesap kopinya, "Aku juga begitu terhadapnya."

Senyum di wajah Yahiko berangsur menghilang, "Kau masih mencintainya?"

Sebutir air mata mengalir pelan di pipi Hinata. Dia tersenyum sedih saat mengangguk, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Di luar sana, kehidupan berjalan dengan ritme yang berubah-ubah.

Mereka pulang setelah kopi habis. Di dekat tangga, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari satu jendela terang di lantai enam terbuka. Aliran musik dari denting piano mengundang pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Nagato," kata Yahiko. "Dia mengajar piano untuk seorang anak perempuan buta di lantai enam. Tanpa dibayar."

"Tapi dia punya impian yang besar."

"Benar. Nagato membantu sebisanya. Mereka adalah jiwa-jiwa luar biasa yang terkurung dalam tubuh bercela. Jika saja ada sepasang sayap di punggung mereka, mereka akan jadi yang pertama tahu caranya terbang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sebelas lewat dua puluh menit, Hinata keluar dari kamar. Ruang tengah diterangi cahaya kebiruan dari jendela-jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Dia menemukan Nagato duduk bersila dengan _headphone_ menutupi telinga. Matanya terpejam, dia menengadah seakan menyerap cahaya bulan perak di langit. Hinata berdiri di tempatnya beberapa saat, mengagumi siluet Nagato yang sendirian. Yahiko terbaring dalam tidur lelapnya di sofa, memeluk boneka beruang yang diingat Hinata sebagai hadiah Natal pertamanya dari Jiraya. Ia beralih lagi pada Nagato, tertarik seperti besi pada magnet. Langkahnya yang pelan, sunyi seperti langkah kucing. Hinata lalu duduk, aura hangatnya menyapa Nagato yang sedikit terkejut, lalu bangun dengan susah payah untuk melarikan diri. Dia hampir masuk ke kamarnya saat Hinata berdiri dan menawarkan gencatan senjata.

"Kalau kau mau sendirian, aku saja yang pergi."

Nagato menahan langkahnya, tangannya memeluk pegangan pintu dengan ragu. Dia merasa malu, tapi juga merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap tak ramah pada Hinata. Dengan tambahan keberanian, ia melangkah tertatih-tatih kembali ke tempatnya di sisi Hinata.

Laki-laki kurus itu duduk lagi, meletakkan _headphone_-nya di samping lututnya. Dia menawarkan sepasang _earphone_ dari saku celananya, menancapkan ujung _earphone_ ke lubang pemutar musiknya.

Yang kiri menggantung di telinga kiri Hinata. Yang kanan menggantung di telinga Nagato.

Keduanya duduk dalam sunyi menikmati malam. Sampai akhirnya Nagato membuka suara untuk meminta maaf pada Hinata.

"Kau tak akan mengerti seperti apa rasanya," lanjutnya. "Gadis itu tidak terlihat jahat."

Hinata mendengarkan musik yang mengalun, memikirkan makna dari tiap liriknya. Ini lagu milik Coldplay; the Scientist. "Aku mengerti. Lebih kurang aku bisa membayangkannya juga. Bagaimana rasanya saat seseorang memberimu uang dalam jumlah banyak hanya agar kau berhenti menyukai seseorang dan menjauhinya karena mengancam masa depannya. Itu alasan yang sangat klise, dan… tak menarik."

Lagu mendekati _verse_, Hinata merasakan lagi sensasi perih yang dia rasakan tiga tahun yang lalu.

_Oh, take me back to the start…_

"Kau akan ke World Bank besok?"

"Ya."

Nagato mengangguk.

Malam berlanjut.

Dalam pikirannya yang tenang, Hinata membayangkan Itachi ada di sini juga bersamanya, memandang langit yang sama, merenungi kesalahan yang pernah terjadi, dan mungkin, jika dia mau, menggenggam tangannya yang terasa hampa.

_Kembalilah… _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Come home, come home, cause I've been waiting for you for so long.**_

**-**One Republic**-**


	5. Same Mistake

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**-4-**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah taksi telah menepi dan menunggu Hinata. Nagato masuk lebih dulu, meninggalkan kruknya karena ia merasa lebih baik hari ini. Setelah Hinata duduk dan pintu penumpang ditutup, taksi melaju menuju 2nd Ave Ste 26 di mana World Bank berdiri. Selama perjalanan, tak ada yang bicara. Hinata menikmati kesunyian dengan memandang ke luar jendela.

Nagato bersandar, memandang ke depan, menghargai sikap Hinata yang mungkin terlalu gelisah untuk membicarakan apapun saat ini.

Saat akhirnya mereka tiba, tak ada yang benar-benar siap menembus dunia baru di luar taksi. Hinata tak ingat apapun tentang laki-laki bernama Hyuuga Hiashi. Sosoknya telah lama lenyap dari kehidupannya. Hiashi bagi Hinata adalah sebuah kehampaan pasif yang telah lama terpendam. Ia hanya tahu bahwa laki-laki itu pernah ada, namun tak sekali pun ia ingat tentang kehangatan sentuhannya. Hinata masih terlalu kecil saat Hiashi meninggal. Selama masa-masa itu, Hinata hanyalah seorang anak perempuan tanpa orangtua yang dititipkan pada Jiraiya dan kemudian ditransfer ke Gifu setelah info tentang Neji diterima Jiraiya. Hinata tahu ada kisah yang panjang seputar kedua orangtuanya. Hari ini, dia mendapat petunjuk pertama.

"Kau bawa kuncinya?"

Taksi melaju menjauh. Hinata dan Nagato kini berdiri di hadapan World Bank.

"Ada di sakuku."

Nagato menggeser tubuhnya mendekat, menghindari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. "Kau siap?" Langit cerah pagi itu diberkati dengan angin lembut yang berputar di atas kepala mereka.

Hinata menggeleng, lalu mengambil langkah pertamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin tak mau masuk, Aniki?"

Itachi hanya mengangkat lengan kanannya, menolak ajakan Sasuke. Duduk di kursi penumpang sebuah _limousine_, Itachi tampak sibuk menganalisa grafik pergerakan saham di layar laptopnya. Ia meraih ponsel, menghubungi beberapa orang untuk mengawasi beberapa perusahaan yang sahamnya menurun tajam. Lalu meminta seseorang secara khusus untuk melakukan investigasi sebelum memutuskan membeli saham.

Sasuke yang awalnya merasa Itachi perlu mengganti arah perhatiannya dari kesibukan yang terlalu menyita waktu, tak punya pilihan selain masuk menemui direktur bank yang ditunjuk Fugaku sebagai pemegang kunci brankas mereka di World Bank.

Pintu _limousine_ dibanting pelan. Supir yang paham peraturan parkir di New York melajukan mobil menuju lahan parkir yang tak seberapa jauh dari jalan utama. Sasuke melangkah masuk sendirian, langsung menuju lantai dua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah bicara pada petugas di sana. Kita ke lantai dua." Nagato menunggu Hinata yang masih berdiri termenung. "Petugasnya menunggu kita," lanjut Nagato.

Di dekat meja pelayanan konsumen ada sebuah pot besar yang digunakan untuk fungsi penghijauan yang jelas-jelas gagal. Pohon yang ditanam tampak layu, kalah dari aroma kesibukan uang yang mondar-mandir dalam segala bentuk: tunai, cek, cek perjalanan, bahkan batangan emas.

Selama sesaat Hinata berpikir, apapun yang akan segera ia temui tak ada hubungannya dengan siapapun yang sekarang mengantri di depan meja-meja _teller_. Yang akan ia temui sebentar lagi adalah ayahnya, dalam bentuk memori yang dikumpulkan dalam sebuah kotak penyimpanan. Tak ada uang. Ia yakin sekali akan hal itu karena Yahiko semalam juga menjelaskan padanya bahwa Hiashi bukan pria kaya dan tak pernah terpikir baginya untuk menumpuk kekayaan. Jika ada yang bisa ia berikan pada putrinya, ia akan berikan hal-hal lain yang jauh lebih berharga dari uang.

Mengingat hal itu, kegelisahan dalam diri Hinata meluntur, meski tak sepenuhnya menghilang.

Ia menoleh pada Nagato yang dengan sabar menunggu, berdiri dengan canggung dan seringkali menunduk setiap kali ia sadar ada orang yang berjalan melewatinya atau yang tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya.

Mengapa laki-laki sebaik Nagato harus merasa ia tak cukup indah untuk dipandang?

Ada perasaan sedih dalam diri Hinata saat pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja. Dunia hanya melihat dengan mata. Menyedihkan, memang. Benarkah segala hal yang indah memiliki arti keindahan yang sesungguhnya?

Hinata mengacuhkan pikiran itu. Ia meraih lengan Nagato, mengajaknya berjalan menuju lantai dua bersamanya. Mendaki tangga terbukti menjadi tantangan sendiri bagi kaki Nagato. Hinata tak memberinya kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dengan mengasihaninya. Nagato sebagai pria sejati, mengelupas kelemahannya dan dengan percaya diri menjejakkan kakinya dengan hati-hati di tiap anak tangga. Sedikit melelahkan, namun memuaskan.

Dari sana, lorong panjang yang dilapisi karpet abu-abu menerima langkah-langkah mereka selanjutnya. Ruang penyimpanan terletak di sisi kanan, di balik pintu kaca yang dijaga dua orang petugas berbadan besar yang dilengkapi senjata api.

Petugas yang membimbing mereka menunjukkan sebuah ruangan lain di balik pintu. Suhu dingin ruangan dan aroma kaku yang menyebar, menyerang Hinata dengan tidak ramah. Ruangannya terang, dengan lantai keramik berwarna cangkang telur, barisan kotak-kotak penyimpanan berdiri menyatu sebagai loker berbadan baja dengan lubang-lubang kunci yang mengundang.

Si petugas memberi instruksi untuk mencocokkan nomor di tubuh kunci dengan nomor yang tertera di pintu loker. Milik Hinata ada di barisan loker yang terletak di sisi kiri ruangan.

Kuncinya cocok, dan ia bersyukur karena tak mengalami kendala apapun saat membuka pintu mungil lokernya, menyadari kewaspadaan si petugas yang melonggar. Di dalam hanya ada sebuah kotak kardus yang terlalu rapuh untuk dijadikan tempat penyimpanan sebuah sejarah dan kisah hidup seseorang. Namun Hinata tetap mengambilnya.

Jemarinya membelai permukaan penutup kotak itu. Nama ayahnya terukir di puncak kiri, menyapanya dengan hangat.

_Halo, Ayah_, batinnya berbisik.

Dia menatap Nagato, yang membalasnya dengan tatapan bersahabat.

"Mau membukanya di sini?"

Ini akan terlalu sentimentil. Hinata membutuhkan privasi. "Tidak."

"Baiklah."

Loker ditutup, dikunci lagi, dan kembali tertidur bersama loker-loker lain. Dengan izin dari si petugas dan tanda tangannya di surat pengambilan barang, Hinata meninggalkan ruangan dingin itu bersama Nagato.

Segala hal yang ingin ia ketahui tentang Hiashi menantinya dalam sebuah kotak.

Pintu kaca bergeser, Hinata keluar, menunggu langkah Nagato yang tertatih-tatih dan berubah pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," Nagato membuat ekspresi yang mengatakan untuk tak perlu mencemaskannya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tampak seperti seorang pelari yang siap berlari, namun otot tendonnya seolah berontak dan terasa panas. Nagato tak bisa menahan ringisannya dan buru-buru mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja."

"Bisakah kita duduk dulu sebelum turun?"

"Ya." Hinata mengamati lorong, tak ada kursi. Tangannya yang memeluk kotak besar itu terlalu sibuk untuk membantu Nagato tetap berdiri. Tepat di saat mereka hampir menyerah dan tanpa peduli duduk di lantai, cahaya menyebar di karpet abu-abu, berasal dari lift yang pintunya baru saja terbuka. "Tolong tahan lift-nya," teriak Hinata, lupa untuk menggunakan bahasa yang seharusnya.

Lift tetap tertahan berkat tangan seorang pemuda yang memahami permintaannya. Ia berjalan keluar, membantu Nagato melangkah masuk ke dalam lift. "Mau ke atas?"

"Lobi," jawab Hinata, tubuhnya menyempil dalam lift luas yang penuh orang itu.

Tatapan-tatapan merendahkan menghujam ke arah Nagato. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalari pahanya menuju pinggul. Tanpa bisa dihindari, bebannya semakin condong ke arah si pemuda asing yang menjadi tumpuannya untuk tetap berpijak di tanah.

Saat akhirnya lift mencapai lobi, Hinata bergerak cepat untuk keluar dan memberi jalan pada penumpang lain. Nagato masih tak punya banyak tenaga saat ia dibawa ke sebuah sofa panjang di salah satu sudut.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan Anda."

Pemuda itu memandang sejenak ke Nagato sebelum beralih pada Hinata. Matanya yang hitam mengedip, "Oh, kau rupanya."

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tanpa peduli, "Aniki ada di luar."

"Eh?"

Hinata merasa seakan kalimat Sasuke mendorongnya ke dalam air dan tenggelam, udara lenyap dari dunianya. Kepalanya pusing, seperti seorang penderita _vertigo_, segalanya tampak berputar. Hinata pun duduk.

"O-oh," desahnya. Kakinya lemas.

"Aku sedang buru-buru."

"Y-ya… Ah, Sasuke-kun?" Sejenak terpikir untuk bertanya apakah Itachi baik-baik saja. "Ehm, t-terima kasih."

Sasuke berdiri dalam diam, tak pernah berniat untuk membaca pikiran Hinata, namun segalanya tampak terlalu jelas. "Aniki ada di sini untuk urusan bisnis. Dia sendirian."

Hinata mengangguk, tatapan matanya yang kosong tertanam di lantai.

Sasuke tak punya pengetahuan yang cukup mengenai hubungan yang pernah terjadi antara Hinata dan Itachi. Sasuke hanya pernah dikenalkan pada Hinata satu kali, sudah lama sekali. Ia ingat wajah Hinata berkat wajahnya yang memang bertebaran di sebagian besar sampul majalah, dan iklan. Selain itu, kakaknya tak selalu menjadi seorang laki-laki yang mengumbar masalahnya dan mengeluh. Dia selalu mengutamakan citranya sebagai Uchiha yang bisa diandalkan.

Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata tanpa mengatakan apapun. Langkahnya yang tenang berubah cepat, sedetik kemudian Sasuke berlari menuju mobil yang menantinya. Setelah duduk, dia menunggu sesaat, mempertimbangkan, dan akhirnya ia berkata, "Hinata di sini."

Jari Itachi yang awalnya sibuk mengetik barisan kalimat di halaman balasan email, berhenti bergerak. "Di mana?"

"Di dalam."

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, menarik napas, dan kemudian memandang Sasuke. "Di dalam?"

"Ya, aku bicara sebentar dengannya tadi."

Laptop mengatup tertutup dengan cepat, dilepas Itachi dengan sembarang, tergeletak tak berdaya di samping Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke sadar ayahnya tak akan suka jika dia tahu tentang ini. Ia juga bukan seorang _anti-hero_ dan berlagak tak mau tahu atau berpura-pura tak peduli saat ia paham kakaknya hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri saat ada di dekat Hinata.

Sekilas, bayangan sosok Itachi yang terpantul di kaca spion tampak menyeberangi jalan. Jas hitamnya melambai saat ia berlari. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya. Ini mungkin akan butuh waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Butuh bantuan?"

Hinata mendongak saat ia mendengar suara yang hampir ia lupakan. Sepasang matanya yang hari ini tampak teduh, menawarkan keramahan. Sebuah hal yang baru. Hidan menanti respon Hinata, berdiri di hadapannya, senyum tipis merekah dengan pengharapan. Hinata tak sanggup menatapnya lebih lama. Keramahannya datang di waktu yang salah.

Gadis itu menunduk, memandang rangkaian alfabet di sudut atas kotak. Memori tentang ayahnya menanti di pangkuannya sejak tadi. Seharusnya Hinata segera pulang. Ia tahu mendapatkan taksi di New York adalah hal yang sulit. Apalagi dengan keadaan Nagato yang tiba-tiba berubah. Mungkin Hidan—

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sentuhan dingin merambat di sisi wajahnya. Hinata tersentak saat seluruh tubuhnya seakan dialiri getaran. Ia menekan pipinya lebih dalam ke cekungan yang tercipta di telapak tangan yang melekat erat di kulitnya, harum yang tak terjamah itu menyentuh dan menyambutnya.

Bayangan gelap sosoknya yang berdiri di hadapannya membanjiri Hinata. Ibu jarinya membelai lembut garis rahang Hinata.

_Dari mana saja ia selama ini?_

Hinata tersenyum, membiarkan air matanya mengalir dan merasakan hempasan angin saat laki-laki itu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk berlutut, "Hei," sapanya pelan. "Lihat aku," bisikannya membelai telinga Hinata. Gadis itu mengatupkan kelopak matanya. Suara tawanya yang ringan merangkai nada yang merenggut rasa takut Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata punya keberanian untuk menatapnya.

Itachi.

_Dari mana saja ia selama ini?_

Gerakan ibu jarinya yang lembut di rahang Hinata seolah menyampaikan bahwa di sana ia benar-benar ada. Masih suka mengikat rambut panjangnya, masih memiliki kedalaman garis ekspresi di dekat pangkal hidungnya, masih Itachi yang ia kenal tak pernah memedulikan keadaan saat yang ingin ia pedulikan adalah satu-satunya yang ia lihat di matanya.

Air mata Hinata hapus karena menghambat penglihatannya. Ia begitu merindukan Itachi, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis. Hinata benci dirinya yang seperti ini.

Pelan-pelan tangan Itachi meraih kotak yang ada di pangkuan Hinata. Dengan hati-hati, ia meletakkan kotak berwarna cokelat itu di lantai, mengacuhkan kaki Hidan yang hanya bergeser sedikit. Itachi menoleh sebentar pada Nagato, tak kenal, dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Dengan lembut ia meraih kedua tangan Hinata, memeluk genggaman tangannya di dekat lutut gadis itu. Itachi masih berlutut, menyukai pemandangan yang terpajang di depannya. "Kelihatannya kau lebih kurus dari saat terakhir kita bertemu."

Di Milan, bukan pertemuan yang menyenangkan.

"Kau mau ke mana? Kuantar."

Itachi beranjak bangun, Hinata menahan tangannya yang perlahan terangkat. "Itachi-kun."

"Hm?"

"Itachi-kun," bisik Hinata.

"Hm."

"Itachi-kun." Hinata menunduk.

Itachi mendorong hembusan napasnya. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai merasa dasi yang menggantung di leher kemejanya terasa mengganggu. Dia melepas tangan Hinata, merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengangkat kotak. Lalu bertanya lagi, "Kau mau ke mana, Hinata?"

Pertanyaan yang seharusnya hanya perlu dijawab itu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan yang berarti banyak bagi Hinata.

_Kau mau ke mana, Hinata?_

_Tetap di tempatmu atau berlari padanya?_

_Tetap seperti ini tanpa dirinya atau mengakui bahwa kau menginginkanya kembali padamu?_

_Menyerah atau berjuang tanpa ada harapan akan sebuah kemenangan?_

_Kau mau ke mana, Hinata?_

Saat mata polos Hinata memandangnya, Itachi merasakan hatinya utuh lagi.

"Kuantar," ulang Itachi.

Tatapan ragu Hinata dia berikan pada Nagato. Melihat hal itu, Itachi berkesimpulan bahwa laki-laki yang duduk di samping Hinata tidak akan memudahkan reuni ini. "Ada masalah dengan kakimu?" Pertanyaan yang tanpa pikir panjang itu terlontar begitu saja. Untuk sesaat, Hinata agak terkejut, takut Nagato tersinggung. "Aku akan antar kalian pulang." Itachi beralih pada Hinata, "Bisa kauambil ponselku di saku jasku, Hinata?"

Dengan cepat, Hinata berdiri, "A-aku punya ponsel, Itachi-kun." Usulannya tidak cukup bagus, Hinata segera menyadari hal itu saat Itachi mendecak.

"Aku tak ingat nomornya."

"Kalau begitu letakkan kotaknya," sergah Hidan. Dia tak bisa mengendalikan nada suaranya yang dilapisi sarkasme.

"Ide yang bagus." Itachi menyerahkan kotak pada Hidan yang tak diberi pilihan untuk menolak. Setelah meraih ponsel, Itachi menghubungi Sasuke, meminta padanya untuk membawa _limousine_ kembali ke depan bank. Pembicaraannya tak berlangsung lama. Dia juga tak banyak berpikir saat membantu Nagato berjalan, tak lagi mempertanyakan tujuan Hinata saat ia memapah Nagato keluar.

Kilau hitam mobilnya hadir tak lama kemudian. Sasuke keluar setelah melihat Itachi yang tampak kesulitan dengan seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat yang juga ia bantu saat di lift. Sasuke ingat tanpa perlu diingatkan.

Mereka masuk, Hinata menyusul, dan meski tak ada undangan, Hidan merasa dia perlu masuk ke dalam mobil juga.

Roda berputar.

Sasuke duduk di dekat jendela, menjadi penumpang terakhir yang masuk, benar-benar berada di luar lingkaran rumit ini.

"Apa isi kotak ini?" Hidan membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh, i-itu milik ayahku."

"Ada orang yang perlu kauhubungi?" giliran Itachi yang bertanya pada Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Dia sakit, kan?"

"Ah." Hinata disadarkan dengan cepat. Ia beralih pada laki-laki berambut merah di samping Itachi. "Nagato-kun?"

"Pulang. Aku ingin berbaring."

"Brooklyn," kata Hinata.

"Kita ke Brooklyn," perintah Itachi pada supir pribadinya.

Hening.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apartemen Yahiko ada di lantai empat. Itachi masih menjadi orang yang membantu Nagato sampai akhirnya ia berbaring di ranjangnya. Keadaan masih belum berubah. Segalanya jadi terasa canggung.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Nagato, Hinata bingung harus melakukan apa. Kotak yang dipeluk Hidan menjadi jawaban yang ia perlukan. Hinata berlari kecil ke arah Hidan, mengambil kotaknya, mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu melarikan diri menuju kamar Konan.

_Setelah ini apa?_ pikir Hinata.

Di luar ada Itachi.

Begitu pula Hidan.

_Kenapa ada Hidan?_

Tak ada jawaban.

Dia perlu keluar.

Kotak diletakkan, Hinata mempersiapkan dirinya. Kenapa segalanya terasa menyesakkan?

Pintu ditutup, Hinata mencoba tak terlalu terpengaruh debaran jantungnya yang seolah menggila di balik tulang rusuknya yang kokoh. Tiga orang pria masih berdiri. Sasuke di dekat jendela, membiarkan dirinya menjadi bagian terluar lukisan tak mewah ini. Hidan ada di dekat pintu, sejajar dapur yang bagusnya dalam keadaan rapi. Dan Itachi…

Laki-laki itu menghembuskan napas yang mencekatnya. Tatapan mata yang tak pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya kini memandangnya, penuh penyesalan. Semua orang mematung, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Kemudian nada panggil bernyanyi dari saku jas Itachi. Ia bisa saja mengacuhkannya, membiarkan siapapun yang menghubunginya disambungkan dengan kotak suara oleh sistem ponsel yang sudah ia atur.

Tangannya tenggelam ke balik jasnya, saku mungil yang menyimpan ponsel mendapat perhatiannya. Layar menyala terang dengan sebuah nama yang ingin ia hindari saja.

Kepalanya yang terasa berat, terangkat. Hinata memandangnya juga.

"Aku harus pergi." Suaranya retak oleh keinginan yang lain.

Tapi,

Ya,

Dia harus pergi.

"Mitsuko?"

"Maafkan aku," sahut Itachi. Dia tak menunggu lama untuk pergi. Sasuke membuntutinya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata namun sepertinya ia tak diberi kesempatan. Hinata memandangi lantai, kosong.

_Kosong._

Bahkan tak ada air mata di matanya. Mengapa ia tak menangis saja?

"Kapan kau pulang ke Jepang?"

Terdengar suara sirene di kejauhan. Kucing yang mengeong di tangga darurat di luar jendela, disusul dengan sahutan dari kucing yang lain. Di gedung seberang, seseorang menggunakan alat pemotong keramik yang berdesing bising membentuk sebuah karya seni. Seorang laki-laki di sudut jalan menyebar selebaran sebuah pertunjukan di Broadway yang katanya sedang menggelar The Wiz dalam format baru.

Dan ada sebuah mobil _limousine_ yang ditumpangi dua bersaudara Uchiha meluncur menuju bandara untuk menjemput tunangan Itachi yang baru tiba.

"Hinata?"

Dia menengadah dengan lemah. Di mata Hidan, seolah-olah Hinata berada dalam lingkaran waktu miliknya sendiri.

Hidan menyadari tak ada sambutan apapun dari perempuan yang tampak seperti cangkang kosong di antara kepekatan suasana sunyi apartemen. Hidan juga sadar dia tak menerima undangan apapun dari Hinata saat ia mulai melangkah mendekat. Namun pelukannya tak ditolak Hinata. Tanpa perlu menjelaskan alasannya, Hidan memberikan perlindungan yang dibutuhkan Hinata, melapisinya dalam keharuman yang benar-benar baru dan berbeda dari Itachi.

Bernapas bagi Hinata saat ini serupa dengan mencabut tiap duri dari jantungnya. Dia tak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan. Rasa sakitnya telah mengakar dan membuat lubang dalam dirinya.

"Itachi-kun?" gumamnya.

"Dia sudah pergi."

_Mengapa?_

_Mengapa dia pergi?_

"Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa?"

Boneka beruang di sofa telah lusuh, namun senyumnya masih terbentuk dengan jelas. Hidan memusatkan pandangannya ke sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Give me reason, but don't give me choice. Cause I'll just make the same mistake again.**_

-James Blunt-


	6. It Will Rain

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**-5-**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fashion Week berlalu seperti kereta senja yang membawa penumpang-penumpang lelah pulang. Hinata kembali lagi ke Tokyo, menerima sambutan dari Kiba yang menantinya di bandara. Dia membiarkan Hinata istirahat selama dua hari penuh tanpa gangguan, tak ada telepon yang masuk, atau pekerjaan yang menuntut.

Tumpukan surat di kotak surat dijemput Hinata setiap pagi. Kebanyakan berisi pamflet-pamflet penawaran dan sebuah undangan reuni yang tak menarik minat Hinata. Ia yakin dia sudah dilupakan banyak orang. Hinata tak pernah benar-benar punya teman. Sebaliknya, Hinata memikirkan tentang rumah panti tempat ia dibesarkan. Lalu pikirannya melayang pada kotak milik ayahnya yang masih tersegel dan belum dibuka.

Jam sembilan pagi, Hinata ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya lupa.

Surat-surat ia buang ke keranjang sampah khusus _recycle_. Langkah kakinya membawa Hinata ke sisi gedung. Di bawah tangga, sepeda merahnya menunggu.

Langit cerah yang tak diperhatikan Hinata membawa awan kelabu tipis yang terdorong angin pelan. Ia meraih sepeda, membersihkan lapisan debunya. Sekejap kemudian, Hinata menikmati waktunya bersepeda. Hari ini atau besok, dia akan memberanikan dirinya membuka kotak itu. Untuk sekarang, dia mengizinkan dirinya sendiri melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

Beberapa meter dari titik awal, Hinata menghentikan laju sepedanya merasakan ketidaknyamanan. Ia turun, berjongkok setelah memasang penyangga sepedanya. Tangannya menekan roda depan yang ternyata tak seangkuh dulu. Hinata berdiri lagi, menuntun sepedanya tetap menjauh dari rumah. Orang-orang yang ia temui di jalan memandangnya dengan heran. Sebagian lagi tak cukup peduli pada gadis berjaket gombrong yang mengenakan topi bisbol dan celana jins pudar.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata menyimpan sepedanya di halaman depan sebuah kedai. Barisan sepeda milik orang lain tampak bersih dan tegap. Sementara sepeda Hinata tampak layu. Ia berjanji akan mengubah tampilan benda itu nanti.

Pintu kedai didorong Hinata. Bunyi gemerincing lonceng yang digantung di pintu berdenting riang. Harum aroma kaldu menyeruak di seluruh ruangan selain bau asam cuka dari acar lobak. Hinata memikirkan mi ramyun khas Korea yang katanya sedang dalam masa percobaan di kedai ini.

Kursi panjang di bagian bar menerima kehadiran Hinata yang menunggu dengan sabar siapapun yang akan melayaninya. Beruntung, Minato yang menemukannya. Ia mengawali sapaannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Mata birunya memicing sebentar. Senyuman di wajahnya lalu lenyap. "Kau." Dia menunjuk ke arah Hinata menggunakan sumpit. "Ramen?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Roda sepedaku kempis."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Di luar, langit telah mendung sepenuhnya.

"Minato-kun, kau seorang insinyur, kan?"

"Masih tak ada hubungannya denganku."

Minato adalah juga anak asuh Jiraiya. Semasa anak-anak, Minato mengasuh Hinata juga.

"Ramen?" tawarnya lagi, Hinata masih menjawab dengan gestur sama. Tapi ia lalu berdiri, mungkin perlu mencari bantuan lainnya. "Hei, tunggu sebentar."

Hinata menunggu.

Minato menggunakan jari telunjuknya menggaruk celah antara kening dan alisnya. "Tapi setelah ini kau harus makan."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tak melihatnya begitu. Kau kurus."

Semua orang yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya selalu mengatakan itu. "Tidak," jawab Hinata datar. Dia mulai bosan dengan semua pendapat yang tak sepenuhnya benar itu.

"Aku ambil alat pompanya. Tapi setelah ini—"

"Sedikit saja. Aku tak suka ramen."

"Setuju."

Minato keluar dari balik konter, masih mengenakan celemek putih yang diikat di sepanjang pinggang. Topi putih khas koki ramen dilepaskannya, lalu disematkan di saku belakang celananya setelah dilipat. Minato menembus pembatas ruangan utama kedai dan dapur, ia lenyap di balik tangga menuju lantai dua yang dijadikan tempat tinggal oleh pemilik kedai. Saat ia keluar lagi, pompa telah ditentengnya.

"Di mana?" dia bertanya pada Hinata.

"Di luar."

Mereka keluar. Angin dingin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan debu dan kertas-kertas yang entah datang dari mana. Hujan di musim semi kata orang selalu membawa hal-hal yang tak menyenangkan. Tapi hujan tetaplah hujan, kapanpun hujan turun, selalu ada yang dibawa serta. Entah hanya udara yang berubah sejuk atau semakin dingin, badai, dan juga pelangi. Hujan tetaplah hujan.

"Ini sepeda mahal. Kenapa tidak kaurawat, Gadis Malas?"

"Maaf."

Minato mendongak, langit biru telah berganti kelabu. "Masuklah, Hinata. Sebentar lagi hujan."

"Mau kuambilkan payung?"

"Masuk saja ke dalam. Cuacanya sedang tidak bagus." Minato mendorong Hinata, mengayun-ayunkan telapak tangannya mengusir Hinata yang ragu meninggalkan Minato sendirian. "Ini tidak akan lama. Masuk sana!"

Hinata bersidekap, anginnya semakin terasa dingin. "Jangan lama-lama."

"Cerewet!" seru Minato setengah bercanda.

Hinata masuk, berdiri di dekat pintu kedai menunggu Minato. Beberapa pelanggan yang akan keluar perlu mencari perhatian Hinata agar diberi jalan oleh gadis yang memang menghalangi jalan itu. Bos pemilik kedai menyadari ini, berdehem. Tampangnya yang tak pernah terlihat ramah semakin menunjukkan ekspresi garang yang menakutkan. Hinata menciut, lalu duduk dengan patuh di salah satu meja.

Hujan turun, lonceng di pintu bergemerincing lagi. Minato masuk. Bagian bahu bajunya basah. Warna putihnya jadi terlihat sedikit gelap. Kedai sepi, dan ini memang sudah jatah Minato untuk istirahat. Jika bukan karena roda sepedanya, Hinata tak akan berada di kedai ini dan mengunyah ramen. Dia selalu kembung setelah makan ramen. Mual karena kaldunya yang keterlaluan, dan juga rasa bersalah yang tertinggal setelah makan. Meski tak mengidap anoreksia yang mungkin akan membuat Hinata berlari ke toilet setelah makan untuk muntah, tetap saja dia akan memerlukan sesuatu yang segar untuk mencuci mulut.

Minato menyediakan sekotak jus dan dua butir apel, sebagai bukti bahwa dia mendukung diet Hinata yang sebenarnya tak diperlukan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nagato?"

"Seharusnya kau juga ke sana, Minato-kun."

Minato tertawa sebentar, tanpa alasan. "Aku tak akan terlalu menikmati perjalanan panjangnya." Minato punya trauma terbang. Saat ia kecil, pesawat yang ditumpanginya gagal lepas landas. Pesawat itu meluncur di jalur landasan, dan berakhir menabrak pesawat lain di jalur pendaratan. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Segalanya terjadi di bandara John F. Kennedy, New York, saat usianya baru tujuh tahun. Kini setelah hampir dua puluh tahun pun, segala kenangannya terasa masih begitu segar.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, hujan turun semakin deras di luar. Minato kembali ke balik konter, mengurusi keuangan yang terdata di sebuah buku kas kumal milik kedai. Dia tidak terlalu sibuk tapi mungkin perlu menyibukkan dirinya sendiri.

Ponsel Hinata di saku depan jaketnya bergetar.

"Ya, Shino-kun?"

"_Kau bilang kau ingin bicara dengannya?"_

"Oh."

"_Keluarlah sekarang melalui pintu samping. Kau akan menemukannya di sana."_

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau itu dia?"

"_Dia membawa kamera."_

Hinata mengingat Itachi, kecemasannya terbentuk seperti gundukan tanah basah. "Ano… Shino-kun, tentang pertemuanku di New York…"

"_Dia tidak ke sana. Fugaku menahannya di sini untuk hal lain."_

"Oh."

"_Hm."_

"Terima kasih."

"_Kau membayarku untuk ini."_

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tetap berterimakasih."

Suara rintik hujan yang terdorong angin menghempas jendela kedai. Perbincangan di telepon yang selalu saja singkat, berakhir. Hinata memandang ramen berkuah di mangkuknya. Masih tersisa banyak, Minato tak akan suka jika dia melihat ini. Setelah mempertimbangkan, Hinata menahan keinginannya, dan untuk satu kali ini saja ia menuruti keinginan Minato. Ramen ia kunyah dan telan, pertanyaan-pertanyaan ia susun di benaknya untuk nanti. Tak sepenuhnya yakin ia akan sanggup menanyakannya.

Saat Hinata berdiri, mangkuk ramennya hanya menyisakan kuah dan sedikit potongan daun bawang. Jus yang disediakan Minato diminum Hinata, lumayan berhasil mengurangi sisa kaldu di rongga mulutnya. Apel dia raih, menggigit sedikit bagian atasnya lalu memulai langkahnya menuju pintu samping.

Air hujan yang menari bersama angin menyentuh wajahnya dalam bentuk partikel-partikel halus. Bagian lidah topinya cukup berhasil memberinya perlindungan. Ada seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut keperakan berdiri tak seberapa jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri. Nada hujan yang jatuh ke tanah bercipratan ke celananya yang sebagian besar telah basah. Tak ada yang mengira hal ini akan terjadi secepat ini. Seperti hujan yang datangnya tak terduga hari ini.

"Kakashi-san?"

Laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut saat sadar Hinata telah mengetahui keberadaannya selama ini.

Gadis berambut panjang itu tampak tak gentar dengan keyakinannya. Matanya menurun ke arah benda yang dilindungi Kakashi dari hujan menggunakan tangannya. "Kamera yang bagus," kata Hinata. "Masuklah. Di luar dingin." Hinata meninggalkan Kakashi, membiarkan pintu samping kedai tetap terbuka. Dia duduk lagi di mejanya, melanjutkan santapan pencuci mulutnya yang menanti di meja. Apel merah itu terasa manis dan segar, seperti juga keputusan Kakashi yang kemudian disyukuri Hinata.

Hatake Kakashi; laki-laki yang selama ini membuntuti Hinata atas perintah Fugaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Hinata memerhatikan ujung meja kayu. Sentuhannya membelai pelan sudut meja itu seakan-akan ia seorang pengrajin sejati dan sedang menilai berapa lama proses pembuatan meja itu, atau ada berapa tangan yang sudah menyentuhnya.

"Sponsorku menyarankan untuk menggunakan jasa detektif swasta untuk menginvestigasi kemungkinan keterlibatanmu dengan Fugaku-sama. Shino-kun yang memberitahu semuanya tentangmu."

"Sponsor," ujar Kakashi, dia tidak sedang bertanya. "Fugaku-sama mencurigai satu nama."

"Sponsorku tak pernah menyembunyikan identitasnya."

Kakashi meletakkan kamera pengintaiannya di atas meja. Mata Hinata tertarik begitu saja pada benda yang terlihat terlatih itu.

"Aku tak pernah benar-benar ingin melakukan ini," kata Kakashi tiba-tiba. "Tapi Fugaku-sama sudah membantuku dan juga ayahku."

Hinata tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya dibesarkan seorang ayah. Dia berhutang budi pada banyak orang. Berbagi dengan anak-anak yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Hinata juga tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya melakukan sesuatu atas nama kebencian seseorang pada orang lain sebagai cara Kakashi membalas budi.

Kakashi sebenarnya punya pilihan, tapi dia tak mengambilnya.

"Apa ayahmu tahu?"

Awalnya Kakashi pikir ini akan berakhir dengan laporan ke pihak berwajib. Dia tak menyangka Hinata memikirkan ayahnya. Fugaku menggunakan Sakumo sebagai jaminan. Dia terbaring sakit di Rumah Sakit saat ini, tekanan yang diterimanya berdampak buruk pada kesehatannya. Sakumo tak sepenuhnya salah, ia hanya gagal memajukan perusahaan yang ia dirikan bersama rekannya. Tapi kematian rekannya setelah lompat dari gedung berlantai sebelas itu bukan tanggung-jawabnya. Dan jandanya, atau anak-anak pria itu yang masih kecil juga bukan seharusnya menjadi musuh abadinya. Saat Fugaku menawarkan bantuan, Sakumo menerima, tanpa tahu apa yang dilakukan Fugaku pada putranya. Kakashi bersedia melakukan apapun demi kesehatan ayahnya.

Hal itu mendapat simpati dari Hinata.

Kakashi adalah seorang laki-laki mandiri, Hinata bisa melihat itu dari tampilan luarnya. Ia bukan tipikal anak tunggal yang mendapatkan segalanya dari kedua orangtuanya. Dia justru terlihat sebagai seorang anak yang akan dengan berani mengorbankan segala hal demi kebahagiaan orangtuanya.

Dia tahu dari Shino bahwa Kakashi lulusan terbaik universitas. Namun sepertinya otak cerdas bukan segala-galanya.

Mungkin apa yang dilakukannya pada Hinata, salah. Tapi dia tak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan. Yang dibenci Fugaku adalah Hinata karena berdarah Hyuuga. Dan itulah yang perlu ia tanyakan pada Kakashi.

"Mengapa Fugaku-sama membenci Hyuuga?"

"Aku tak tahu apapun."

"Dia tak pernah mengatakannya padamu?"

Fugaku hanya memberinya perintah untuk mengikuti Hinata, melaporkan tiap gerak-geriknya pada Fugaku, membawa buktinya dalam bentuk foto yang selalu berakhir di perapian yang menyala.

Kakashi menggeleng.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya. Perutnya sakit setelah menelan kekecewaan ini.

"Kurasa…" Kakashi membuka mulutnya lagi, "mungkin ada hubungannya dengan orangtuamu." Melihat kening Hinata yang berkerut, Kakashi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan, "Satu kali, Fugaku-sama pernah bilang bahwa… seharusnya Hyuuga Hotaru juga mati bersama Hyuuga Hiashi. Itu… nama orangtuamu, kan?"

_Ya._

"K-kenapa… dia ingin ibuku m-mati?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

_Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?_

Sebelum Kakashi pergi, Hinata memberikan payung berwarna kuning. "Pakai ini." Di gagangnya ada stiker yang ditulisi tinta anti air; 'Kembalikan pada Minato kalau kau menemukan payung ini.'

"Minato-kun," Hinata memanggil. Kakashi mengikuti arah matanya. "Itu yang namanya Minato-kun, kau bisa kembalikan padanya."

"Apa? Kau memanggilku untuk apa?"

Hinata menunjuk ke mangkuknya, "Habis."

"Kau mau lagi?"

"Kapan kau istirahat?"

"Kenapa tanya-tanya?"

Hinata malas pulang dan ingin ngobrol dengannya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Kakashi berdiri, minta maaf, lalu pergi.

Minato meninggalkan konter, menghampiri Hinata, duduk berseberangan dengannya, mengambil apel yang tak tersentuh, dan tak melakukan apapun selain menikmati apelnya bersama Hinata yang juga mengunyah apelnya.

Hujan belum berakhir.

_Hujan, hujan, pergilah. Datang lagi lain kali…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Kiba menelepon, memberitahu Hinata jadwalnya untuk besok. Pemotretan untuk sampul majalah, wawancara yang dibatalkan, sesi foto dengan Deidara untuk iklan parfum, pemeriksaan bulanan ke dokter, dan relaksasi di sauna. _"Yang terakhir adalah saran dari sponsormu."_

"Terima kasih."

"_Mau kusampaikan itu padanya?"_

"Tidak, aku sedang berterimakasih padamu, Kiba-kun."

Di ujung telepon lainnya, Kiba mendesah pelan, _"Ah… aku mengerti. Kau masih tak mau bicara dengannya."_

"Besok kau akan makan siang denganku?" Hinata mengalihkan perbincangan.

"_Kenapa? Kau kangen?"_

"Hm."

Kiba tertawa lepas, suara tawanya menyegarkan, _"Kalau itu yang diinginkan modelku, tentu saja. Akan kuatur."_

Mereka melanjutkan perbicangan dengan banyak canda yang menyenangkan. Kiba lebih sering mengingatkan, Hinata menyahut dengan patuh. Di bagian akhir, Kiba bilang bahwa Hinata adalah model yang paling mudah diatur. Dia juga menyampaikan bahwa ia senang menjadi agennya, dan akan lebih bekerja keras demi karir cemerlang Hinata.

Hinata ingin bilang bahwa ia tak membutuhkan karir cemerlang. Hanya sebuah pengalih perhatian dan kesempatan untuk melupakannya.

Setelah akhirnya perbincangan benar-benar berakhir, jam di dinding berdentang tujuh kali. Hinata menghubungi panti tempatnya dibesarkan, bertanya tentang anak-anak di sana.

Setelah lima menit, Chiyo baa-san mengambil alih telepon. Dia bilang anak-anak senang dengan kolam renang dan taman bermain di kebun belakang. Mereka merindukan Hinata nee-chan dan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih langsung padanya. Uang dari Fugaku digunakan Hinata untuk memperluas panti. Ia tak membutuhkan uang itu. Ada enam rekening bank atas namanya yang terus dialiri uang dari sponsornya. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Restoran untuk Neji di Italia, sepeda, pekerjaan untuk Yahiko, galeri Konan, dan juga rumah Minato dan saham kepemilikannya di kedai. Dia memang telah melakukan banyak hal. Tapi tak satu pun yang bisa membawa Hiashi kembali.

Kotak milik Hiashi masih menanti untuk dibuka.

Seharusnya besok, atau lusa. Namun sepertinya keberanian datang lebih cepat.

_-Seharusnya Hyuuga Hotaru juga mati bersama Hyuuga Hiashi-_

Kenapa Fugaku begitu membenci Hyuuga?

Selotip bening ditusuk Hinata menggunakan gunting. Ia mengoyak selotip yang dibentangkan memanjang, menjaga penutup tetap melekat pada tubuh kotak kardus itu. Perasaan resah berkumpul di bahunya. Hinata membuka penutup. Cahaya lampu kamarnya menerangi bagian dalam kotak seperti pedang yang membelah kegelapan.

Di dalamnya ada surat-surat yang bagian ujung amplopnya sudah robek. Surat-surat itu dikumpulkan, dijadikan satu dan diikat menggunakan pita biru. Hinata meraih tumpukan surat, mengamati bentuknya yang asing, membawa getaran ragu dalam hatinya.

Di bagian bawahnya ada sebuah bingkai foto kosong. Dia berpikir, mungkin ayahnya juga menyembunyikan foto di balik pelapis luar bingkai. Jadi Hinata membaliknya, mengelupas pelapis luar, namun hanya ada spons kering penahan kayu tipis lapisan lain. Tak ada foto. Apa yang ingin disimpan dalam sebuah bingkai foto kosong tanpa foto?

Kemudian ada sebuah kotak kayu berukuran kira-kira sama dengan buku tulis. Penutupnya dilapisi kain beludru biru pucat dan dihiasi inisial H.H. yang dijahit menggunakan benang berwarna perak.

_Hyuuga Hiashi_, pikir Hinata.

Dia membuka kotak tanpa kunci itu. Menemukan berlembar-lembar foto seorang wanita berambut gelap panjang. Bukan ibunya. Kulit putihnya yang mulus membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Mata hitamnya yang pekat, senyumnya yang indah dan ramah, sikap tubuhnya yang membawa kesan teduh, keanggunan yang merekah di sekitarnya membentuk aura terangnya sendiri.

_Siapa wanita ini?_

Hinata tiba di lembar terakhir. Wanita itu masih ada, berdiri di sisi pantai, mengenakan gaun musim panas berwarna putih, menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki. Hinata memicingkan matanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ia membuka laci mejanya, mengambil bingkai foto miliknya. Dengan panik, ia membuka segala pertahanan bingkai itu, meletakkan fotonya bersama Itachi di samping foto yang ditemukannya di kotak kardus milik ayahnya.

Dia lalu membuka pita yang mengikat tumpukan surat. Hinata tak memiliki pegangan, matanya mulai basah karena ketakutan. Tangannya yang gemetar membuka lipatan surat pertama.

_Untuk Mikoto tersayang,_

Jantungnya ditusuk ketidakadilan, pengkhianatan, kekecewaan, dan meninggalkan luka yang mendalam.

"Ya Tuhan…"

Dua lembar foto yang berdampingan itu tampak mengerikan.

Saat pikiran Hinata semakin kusut, ponselnya berdering lagi. Di layarnya yang terang, nama Itachi menyapanya dengan tidak sabar.

"_Hinata."_

Sunyi.

"_Maafkan aku…"_

Hinata terisak.

"_Pernikahannya dipercepat."_

Tangan Hinata membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"_Hinata?"_

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa Mikoto? Kenapa anak yang ada di foto itu mirip Itachi?

"_Hinata? Kau masih di sana?"_

Apa mungkin Itachi adalah…

"_Hinata?"_

Pernikahannya dipercepat. Kalimat itu tersulut lagi ke dalam pikirannya. Bibir Hinata bergetar, bola matanya terasa panas, setiap celah dipenuhi air mata. "S-selamat." Tapi Hinata tak bisa bertahan tanpa Itachi. Akhirnya ia mengakui itu. Dia tak setegar yang ia kira. Dia bukanlah perempuan yang akan bertahan sendirian terus.

"I-Itachi-kun…?"

"_Ya."_

"B-bagiku tak—"

"_Apa?"_

_Itachi-kun, bagiku tak akan pernah cukup waktu, atau ruang, karena dirimu satu, sedangkan aku semakin tak berarti selama kau jauh._

"T-tidak apa-apa… A-aku ha-harus s-segera tidur. S-selamat ma-malam."

Dengung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same. If you walk away, everyday it will rain.**_

-Bruno Mars-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meski saya bukan author terbaik dengan penghargaan IFA (karena saya nggak pernah sekalipun menang) tapi dengan mengetahui Anda ada di luar sana, menggunakan waktu Anda yang berharga untuk membaca karya saya yang sarat kekurangan ini, saya sudah merasa menjadi author terbaik. Berkenankah Anda para pembaca memberikan saya rasa senang dengan memberi review untuk fic ini? Review dari Anda akan menjadi penghargaan yang paling berkilau dalam hati saya.**

**xoxo,**

**-bee-**


	7. Strange Rain

**-:-**

**Curtains forcing their will**

**against the wind,**

**children sleep,**

**exchanging dreams with **

**Seraphim. The city**

**drags itself awake on**

**subway straps; and**

**I, an alarm, awake as a**

**rumor of war,**

**lie stretching into dawn,**

**unasked and unheeded.**

**-**From Awaking in New York by Maya Angelou**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**The Beautiful People **

**Part II**

**From 99 to 00**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**-6-**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

_In every pain, there lies something to gain._

**-:-**

Dengan shinkansen Hinata mengambil kesempatan mengunjungi Gifu. Untuk sementara dia memberi dirinya sendiri waktu untuk menenangkan pikiran. Kiba setuju tanpa banyak bertanya, satu hal yang sangat disyukuri Hinata.

Di stasiun, dia dijemput Kankuro yang tampak lelah. Laki-laki itu bekerja di sebuah resor ski terkenal di Gifu. Setelah liburan musim dingin selesai, seharusnya dia punya waktu lebih banyak untuk istirahat. Tapi sepertinya tidak demikian.

Kankuro bisa segera mengenali Hinata di antara penumpang sihinkansen lainnya yang baru keluar dari area utama stasiun. Terlihat sedang bersandar di mobil sedan birunya, Kankuro melambai pelan saat melihat Hinata. Keduanya sama-sama tumbuh di bawah asuhan Chiyo. Tidak terlalu akrab, tapi cukup dekat.

Melihat Hinata yang tak membawa koper dan hanya ditemani tas punggung ukuran sedang, Kankuro langsung membuka pintu penumpang depan sedannya. Hinata memangku tasnya, memasang sabuk pengaman, dan membiarkan Kankuro keluar lagi dari mobil untuk menyingkirkan sebuah gelas kertas bekas kopi yang tertinggal di bagian tengah antara jok depan. Radio menyala secara otomatis begitu mesin meraung. Penghangat diatur ulang suhunya. Musim semi di Gifu masih terlalu dingin untuk dibilang sejuk.

Mobil bergerak pelan meninggalkan area parkir. Pemandangan berubah perlahan.

"Obaa-san bilang kau mau langsung mengecek rumahnya?"

Hinata membayangkan sebuah rumah yang kabarnya sedang dijual. Rumahnya tak terlalu besar, hanya memiliki tiga kamar tidur dan sebuah kamar mandi. Tapi pemandangannya luar biasa. Setidaknya itulah yang diingat Hinata setelah berada di sana di suatu senja di masa anak-anaknya.

"Hm."

"Tidak mau istirahat dulu?" tanya Kankuro lebih jauh. "Apa kau tidak lelah? Bagaimana kesehatanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Kankuro menyalakan lampu sen sebelum tikungan ke kanan. Bunyinya yang berdetak melebur di antara suara deru mobil yang bergerak dengan hati-hati. Jalanan sepi, lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Mobil berhenti.

Kankuro mendecak membasahi mulutnya, "Kudengar kau baru pulang dari New York?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Neji?"

"Ya, di Milan."

"Kapan?"

"Februari yang lalu. Mungkin tanggal 14."

"Kalian merayakan Valentine?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Tidak pernah."

Kankuro mengangguk, mobil bergerak lagi setelah lampu berganti hijau.

Perjalanan mereka cukup jauh dari pusat kota, menuju daerah pegunungan yang saljunya masih tetap tertinggal di beberapa sudut jalan. Bahkan matahari cerah musim semi tak cukup menghangatkan.

Dari jalan utama, Kankuro mengambil tikungan ke kiri yang akan membawa mereka menuju sebuah jalan sempit yang belum tersentuh aspal. Tanah kering yang padat berwarna cokelat gelap juga dipenuhi kerikil di sisi jalan. Jejak roda menciptakan jalur kembar yang lebih licin di bagian tengah. Di kedua sisinya, terbentang padang salju yang mulai menipis. Tunas-tunas rumput liar menampilkan pemandangan awal yang segar.

Di kejauhan, pohon-pohon pinus dan cemara berdiri miring dengan rasa ingin tahu. Angin dingin yang berembus di sela-sela rantingnya membawa kehangatan lemah dari arah barat.

Hinata memerhatikan barisan pohon-pohon yang sekilas tampak seperti bayangan.

Rumah-rumah yang berjauhan berdiri seperti pondok-pondok dari masa lalu. Sebuah tangga batu beranak-tangga banyak nyaris ditutupi pepohonan rendah berdaun lebat. Di puncaknya ada sebuah kuil dan sebuah rumah seorang penulis terkenal yang memiliki dua anak perempuan. Mereka pindahan dari Tokyo, tinggal di desa ini untuk perawatan istrinya yang sakit.

Jalanan perlahan melebar saat mendekati persimpangan. Menurut Kankuro, ke arah kiri akan ada lapangan yang baru saja dibuka. Sebuah festival akan diadakan di sana musim panas nanti selain festival di kuil. Ke kanan adalah jalan menuju panti tempat Hinata dibesarkan. Arahnya ke timur jauh, tempat hangat yang diingatnya sebagai rumah. Kankuro meneruskan perjalanan dengan membawa mobil lurus ke depan. Sekitar empat kilo meter dari sana, mobil menepi di depan pagar sebuah rumah.

Pagarnya yang tinggi seolah memberi batasan rumah dari dunia di luar. Kankuro mematikan mesin mobil dan mencabut kuncinya. Seperti Hinata, ia keluar dari mobil. Udara beraroma salju. Hinata menengadah sesaat, langit birunya menyilaukan.

Kankuro berjalan menuju pintu pagar yang berupa susunan balok kayu padat berwarna cokelat terang. Ada dua lingkaran besi menggantung di tengah, berfungsi sebagai penarik. Tapi ternyata Kankuro mendorong pintunya untuk masuk. Jadi mungkin lingkaran besi itu hanya berfungsi sebagai penghias atau trik bagi mereka yang tak mengetahui apapun tentang rumah ini.

"Pemiliknya migrasi ke Kanada," kata Kankuro. Halaman depannya masih basah, tanahnya berubah becek dengan rumput jarang. Tanaman-tanaman liar tumbuh di sebagian besar halaman depannya. Sebuah pohon lemon berdiri sendirian di tengah, bersanding dengan satu-satunya lampu taman.

Serambi depannya berlantai batu, pintu utamanya dibuka Kankuro setelah kunci yang ia simpan di saku mantelnya melepas penahan pintu. Ruangan depan yang berlantai kayu, kosong. Perapian di bagian tengahnya terlihat seperti pintu menuju gua gelap. Ada sesuatu yang ditutupi kain putih di seberang perapian.

Pintu-pintu menuju kamar dibuka satu-persatu kuncinya oleh Kankuro. Dia membiarkan udara baru masuk dengan membuka jendela-jendela. Saat ia keluar dari kamar terakhir, Hinata berdiri di dekat benda berlapis kain putih itu, mengamatinya dengan memusatkan perhatiannya.

"Itu piano," jawab Kankuro meski tak ada pertanyaan.

"Piano?"

"Ya. Termasuk dalam harga, sebut saja sebagai bonus jika kau jadi membeli rumah ini."

Awalnya ketertarikan Hinata adalah pemandangan di halaman belakang rumah ini. Tapi kini juga ada piano?

"Uangku belum cukup, tapi aku benar-benar menginginkan rumah ini."

Binar di mata Hinata bisa diterjemahkan Kankuro dengan jelas. "Kau bisa menyicilnya."

"Sungguh?"

"Tapi kita perlu bicarakan ini dengan Sasori-sama."

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja."

"Sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku harus menutup jendelanya lagi, kalau begitu."

"Kubantu," sambut Hinata.

Selesai dengan jendela, mereka keluar lagi. Udara masih beraroma salju, tapi ada aroma sambutan dari tanah. Musim semi baru akan benar-benar dimulai di tempat ini. Di Tokyo sakura pasti sudah bermekaran. April ini, beberapa kontrak kerja Hinata berakhir. Dia sengaja tak memperpanjang, sebuah keputusan yang sangat didukung Kiba.

"Tapi kalau kau pindah, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih memerlukan rumah ini."

Pintu pagar ditahan Kankuro selama ia menunggu Hinata berjalan melewatinya. "Kau punya karir bagus."

"Ya, kurasa. Tapi kehidupanku, tidak."

Kankuro sempat tertahan dengan pertanyaan di benaknya, lalu memutuskan untuk masuk lagi ke mobil, meneruskan perjalanan lagi menuju resor tempatnya bekerja. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Hinata membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Itu apa?"

Dia menunjuk sebuah rumah kaca di arah utara jarak pandangnya.

"Pemasok utama bunga di daerah ini. Gaara bekerja di sana."

"Benarkah?" Antusiasme di suara Hinata membuat Kankuro tertawa pelan. Dia merasa seolah baru saja menunjukkan sebuah taman bermain dengan kelompok sirkus untuk adik kecilnya.

"Kau mau ke sana?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasori-sama?"

"Itu juga miliknya."

Pikiran Hinata ingin tahu sejak kapan cucu Chiyo obaa-san itu juga punya sebuah rumah kaca. Dan sejak kapan Gaara memutuskan untuk bekerja di tempat itu ketimbang meneruskan kuliahnya di Tokyo?

Mobil bergerak mendekat. Rumah kaca itu kini terlihat lebih besar. Sebuah papan reklame memuat namanya, ditulis dengan cat berwarna merah di atas warna kuning, sangat bercirikhas Vegas. Jalur khusus mobil pengunjung digabung dengan jalur mobil para staf dan mobil pengiriman. Jalur yang agak mendaki ini membuat Hinata merasa ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bukit harapan dalam cerita dongeng. Aspalnya yang licin terlihat gelap berkat aliran air dari salju yang mencair. Pintu gerbang bercat putih selalu terbuka. Kankuro memarkir mobilnya di deretan utama mobil yang hanya berisi satu mobil sedan dan empat mobil bak terbuka.

Ternyata ini adalah sebuah taman luas dengan beberapa rumah kaca, kantor berlantai dua, dan kantin. Sisanya adalah ruangan pengepakan, ruang bibit, dan ruang sortir yang semuanya terletak di lantai bawah kantor.

Kankuro melewati semua yang terletak di gedung utama dan membawa Hinata menuju rumah kaca ketiga. Rumah bagi ratusan pohon mawar merah yang disusun dalam tiga baris. Tiap barisnya terdiri dari dua sampai empat kolom berisi pohon mawar berbunga lebat.

"Tunggu di sini. Gaara biasanya ada di sini." Kankuro menuntun Hinata menuju sebuah kursi di sudut, yang di dekatnya bertumpuk sarung tangan khusus berkebun, sebuah kursi lain, dan alat-alat perlengkapan berkebun lainnya. "Sayangnya aku tak bisa menawarimu teh. Semua perlengkapannya ada di _pantry_ kantor."

Hinata memaklumi dengan sebuah senyum yang merekah.

"Atau kau mau ke sana saja?"

Ekspresi Hinata berubah, dia menggeleng dan meyakinkan Kankuro bahwa dia lebih suka berada di antara bunga-bunga ketimbang orang-orang di kantor.

"Baiklah. Aku akan cari Gaara." Dia melangkah keluar melalui pintu belakang setelah mengatakan itu. Sepertinya dia sudah menyimpan sebuah tujuan di benaknya.

Hinata duduk sendirian, tatapannya mengelilingi ruangan. Ia menemukan gitar di sudut yang berseberangan.

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, dan sosok Gaara dengan sarung tangan berkebunnya, serta celemek hijau yang menutupi dada hingga pahanya, muncul kemudian. Di pelukan tangannya, sebuah pot keramik mungil menahan kaktus tanpa bunga.

Untuk sesaat dia terkejut menemukan Hinata di sudut, duduk dan menantinya mendekat. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan bias keemasan sinar matahari dari jendela samping menyirami tubuhnya di satu sisi. Hinata tersenyum, menghadirkan sapaan bersahabat yang telah lama tak dilihat Gaara.

Gadis itu berdiri sebagai bentuk penyambutannya. Gaara melangkah lagi. Seperti biasa, tak banyak kata yang dia ucapkan, hanya sepatah, "Hai," yang nyaris tak sampai ke ujung lidahnya.

Gaara mengambil kursi lain, hampir meletakkan pot berisi kaktus di atasnya. Hinata bergerak cepat mencegah itu, mengambil alih pot di tangan Gaara yang sepertinya tak punya pikiran yang sejalan dengan Hinata. Ia masih menahan pot di tangannya, sementara tangan Hinata yang lebih mungil memeluk tangannya.

"Kau bisa main gitar?"

Tiba-tiba Gaara tersadar, "Aku sedang kerja."

"Jadi kau tak bisa memainkannya," Hinata tidak sedang bertanya, itu adalah sebuah kesimpulan yang ia sesali. "Tapi aku boleh bertanya, kan?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Bisakah kau membaca lembaran musik?"

"Aku belajar secara otodidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak akan membuang uangku untuk pelajaran musik."

"Bukan. Maksudku… kenapa kau belajar gitar?"

Mata hijau Gaara melirik ke arah pot, memerhatikan tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan katun kasar, dan tangan Hinata yang tiap jarinya terawat meski tak berhias warna cat kuku. Jari Hinata menyusup, meraih pot keramiknya, memandang kaktus berduri yang mungil itu.

Lalu menatap Gaara lagi, menanti jawabannya.

"Tak ada alasan khusus."

"Oh."

Hinata mengambil pot, duduk lagi dan memangkunya. "Apa Sasori-sama ada di kantor?"

"Kurasa."

"Hm." Hinata menunduk memerhatikan kerapihan komposisi tanah yang berpasir dan berkerikil sebagai media tanam kaktus. "Mungkin aku bisa tanya padanya soal lembar musik juga."

Gaara bertahan sebentar. Lengannya menggantung di sisi tubuhnya. Kemudian ia membuka sarung tangannya, meletakkan sepasang benda itu di tumpukan alat-alat berkebunnya. Langkah kaki laki-laki tinggi itu, yang lebar dan pasti, menuju gitarnya. Ia kembali lagi beberapa saat kemudian, siap dengan gitar di pangkuannya. "Kau sendiri pernah bilang gitar adalah alat musik yang kausuka."

"Ayahku pemain gitar."

"Ya, kau juga pernah bilang itu."

Hinata mengatakannya saat ia anak-anak, menciptakan sosok seorang ayah dalam imajinasinya sebagai anak-anak.

Gaara mengapit _pick_ gitar berwarna putih di antara bibirnya. Tangannya sibuk mengatur ketegangan senar, mengetes suara yang dihasilkan. Lalu Gaara mulai menyentuh satu nada setelah _pick_ gitar memetik satu senar ke senar yang lainnya. Dia mendongak untuk melihat reaksi Hinata.

Kekaguman yang mentah merangkak naik dari matanya, Hinata terlihat seolah sedang menanti getaran baru yang akan menghampirinya, mengembuskan angin yang menerpa sistem saraf dalam tubuhnya seperti racun yang akan membuatnya ketagihan.

Gaara berdehem, lalu jari-jarinya yang lincah namun juga tenang mulai membelai susunan nada yang terdengar lembut. Dia memilih untuk bermain dengan aman. Musiknya menjelaskan itu. Saat ini, di antara ratusan bunga mawar segar dan angin dingin yang berlarian bersama bias cahaya matahari, Gaara menempatkan dirinya dalam kelemahan aura damai itu. Ia duduk dengan memangku gitar akustiknya, membayangkan sebuah dunia berlangit biru yang hanya ada dalam mimpinya.

Empat menit berlalu dengan cepat.

Gaara menatap Hinata.

"Kau menulis lagu itu?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku belajar secara otodidak."

Yang berarti Gaara tak mengerti not balok, meski tak lantas mendapat predikat buta nada.

"Itu lagu yang bagus," komentar Hinata.

"Karena kau belum pernah dengar versi aslinya."

"Ah."

Lalu Gaara berdiri, mengembalikan gitar ke tempatnya. Bersamaan dengan suara gitar yang mendarat di lantai, pintu belakang terbuka, Kankuro masuk, keheranan melihat Gaara. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

Gaara bertahan dalam diam selama sesaat, memerhatikan kakak laki-lakinya yang kemudian mengerutkan kening. Sebelum sempat bertanya kenapa Gaara memandangnya, Kankuro dihentikan adiknya, "Dia di sini," kata Gaara menunjuk Hinata.

"Aku mencarimu."

"Ya, karena Hinata di sini."

Kankuro berpikir, "Ya… ah, ya!" lalu berpikir lebih jauh, "Eh? Bukan!" dia mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Kau membuat pikiranku kacau!"

"Langsung saja ke intinya, Kankuro."

Usulan Gaara diambil kakaknya, "Oke." Dia beralih pada Hinata yang memandang takjub dua bersaudara itu, "Hinata, Sasori-sama menunggumu di kantor."

Jadi, Sasori memang sedang ada di sini. Itu bagus, menghemat waktu Hinata karena dia tak perlu mengunjungi resornya.

Hinata berdiri, tangannya masih menahan pot berisi kaktus. Kankuro menatap sekilas kaktus tanpa bunga itu, menoleh ke arah Gaara yang masih memiliki ketenangan lewat tatapannya yang datar, lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah kaca dengan Hinata di dekatnya. Gaara berdiri di tempatnya, memandangi pintu yang mengayun menutup lalu menoleh ke arah jendela. Sinar matahari di luar menyilaukan, tapi sepertinya tak cukup memberi kehangatan. Ia menatap pintu lagi, menunggu, tak ada yang masuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan tanda tangan dari Sasori dan cek yang diserahkan Hinata untuk pembayaran pertama cicilan rumah, satu impian Hinata mulai berjalan mendekati kenyataan. Dia berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Sasori lalu berkeliling dengan Kankuro ke sekitar rumah kaca yang lainnya, menyempatkan diri mengunjungi panti, mengecek kolam renang dalam ruangan dengan sistem pemanas air tenaga surya yang mengizinkan anak-anak penghuni panti menikmati suasana hangat meski salju masih tersaji di luar ruangan. Sore harinya ia pulang dengan shinkansen senja yang mengantarnya kembali ke Tokyo. Sebelum pulang, Gaara memberinya tiga pot mungil berisi kaktus dalam wadah kayu panjang.

Di perjalanan pulang, Hinata mendapat sapaan Itachi melalui telepon. Dia bilang dia akan menunggu sampai Hinata pulang untuk berbicara dengannya. Meski lelah, Hinata tak bisa sekejap pun memejamkan mata.

Malam telah larut saat Hinata tiba di Tokyo. Taksi mengantarnya sampai mulut gang. Selama ini, saat ia pulang di malam paling larut pun, tak ada orang yang menantinya. Tapi saat ini, Hinata sadar mungkin Itachi sedang menunggunya seperti yang ia janjikan.

Apapun yang akan ia bicarakan, Hinata perlu mempersiapkan dirinya.

Halaman apartemennya sepi. Kekecewaan yang mampir sebentar perlahan menghilang saat Hinata yakin bahwa mungkin Itachi tak menunggunya. Ia mengacuhkan pikiran lain dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk segera masuk ke kamar sewanya dan mencari aman di dalam. Kakinya terhenti saat tiba di puncak tangga. Petunjuk yang paling terlihat jelas adalah sebuket bunga di depan pintu kamar sewanya. Seingat Hinata, mawar kuning mengartikan persahabatan.

Di pelukannya, tiga pot kaktus menunggu reaksi Hinata.

Dia melangkah lagi, merendahkan tubuhnya untuk meraih buket bunga yang masih segar itu. Hinata mencoba mencari petunjuk, namun tak ada kartu atau apapun yang bisa memberinya pencerahan siapa orang yang telah meletakkan bunga ini. Hinata tahu Itachi tak pernah betah dengan bunga.

"Sudah pulang?"

Hinata berbalik dengan cepat, tanpa sadar mengembuskan napasnya dengan keras. Adrenalin terhempas dalam tubuhnya, dan pipinya mulai memerah. Ada apa dengan Itachi dan kegelapan? Mengapa ia justru terlihat berkilauan dalam cahaya tipis?

Lampu di sisi kiri pintu kamar sewanya memang hanya bohlam yang bertudung, tak pernah punya cukup kekuatan untuk menerangi. Hanya sebuah bohlam lampu yang menyala, memberitahu siapapun bahwa pemilik kamar sedang ada di dalam. Dalam kepalanya, Hinata bisa melihat sosok laki-laki itu, hanya dia yang punya kuncinya selain Hinata.

"Ba-baru datang."

Itachi melirik bunga di tangan Hinata, dan balok kayu panjang yang menampung tiga pot di pelukannya. "Dari mana?"

"Gifu."

"Gifu? Kenapa ke sana?"

_Tepat sekali_, pikir Hinata. Itachi tak mengetahui apapun soal Gifu. "Mengunjungi teman."

Itachi tidak terlihat puas dengan jawaban Hinata, "Kau punya teman di Gifu?"

"Banyak."

"Oh."

Sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, segalanya jadi canggung. Terlebih lagi tentang isi kotak milik ayahnya. Hinata ingin bertanya, namun ia yakin Itachi pun tak tahu apa-apa. Mereka mungkin berada dalam posisi yang sama. Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi di kehidupan masa lalu orangtua mereka. Mungkin saja hal itu terjadi jauh sebelum keduanya dilahirkan. Siapapun yang bertanya, tak akan ada yang bisa menjawab. Bukan mereka atau pengetahuan mereka, jawaban dari tiap pertanyaan itu hanya bisa dijawab oleh orang yang juga pernah berada di masa lalu bersama orangtua mereka. Masalahnya kini, bahkan Fugaku tak bisa diajak bicara. Dia hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang tak bisa membebaskan dirinya dari kekecewaan dan patah hati. Untuk hal itu, Hinata tahu pasti. Fugaku pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Entah bagaimana, Hinata bisa memahami sedikit perasaan sakit hati itu saat ini.

"Aku…" Itachi mendapat perhatian Hinata sepenuhnya, "punya pertanyaan, Hinata."

_Ini dia_, batin Hinata meringis.

"Ayahku pernah bilang bahwa kau menerima uang darinya sebagai syarat untukmu menjauhiku. Apa itu benar?"

Hinata ingin berbohong, "Ya." Tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Jadi itu benar?" gumam Itachi. Bahunya melemah. Dia memandang Hinata lagi, "Kenapa?"

"K-karena… aku mau."

Itachi pikir, biarlah jika dia memang hanya dihargai setara dengan sejumlah uang dari ayahnya. Sepanjang hidupnya, seperti itulah orang-orang memandangnya, hanya sejumlah uang. Dia tak pernah dilihat secara manusiawi oleh orang lain. Di mata bisnis, dia adalah sang penerus. Di mata keluarga, dia adalah investasi. Itachi tahu hal yang sama juga menjadi alasan paling mendasar pertunangannya. Tapi kenapa Hinata juga?

"Hanya itu alasanmu?"

Hinata tahu jawabannya tidak. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kaudengar, Itachi-kun?" Tangannya gemetar.

"Penyangkalan. Atau setidaknya sebuah usaha untuk menyangkal. Kenapa kau bahkan memilih untuk jujur di saat seperti ini?"

"Karena kau berhak mengetahui kejujurannya, Itachi-kun."

"Jadi karena ayahku memberimu uang, kau putus dariku?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku putus karena… aku takut, Itachi-kun."

_Takut aku akan semakin mencintaimu dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikannya. Padahal aku tahu aku tak seharusnya mencintai. Dirimu atau siapapun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**You're changing your colors before my eyes. And now it seems as though it's just, just like strange rain.**_

**-**Elton John**-**


	8. No Air

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**-7-**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gerimis turun. Itachi tak punya alasan lagi. Dia telah menerima jawaban Hinata. Gadis itu memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya, bersembunyi dari rasa takut yang sama. Dengan jawaban yang tak memuaskan itu Itachi pulang, memikirkan setiap kata yang dilontarkan Hinata tanpa canggung seakan jawaban-jawaban itu telah dilatihnya sejak lama.

Di kamarnya, Hinata berbaring, kaktus dan bunga mawar kuning diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Ia ingin tidur, jadi ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, membuka laci di dapur, mengambil obat tidur, menenggak dua pil dan terlelap setengah jam kemudian. Mimpinya panjang dan sedih. Hinata bangun dengan jejak air mata yang mengering di sudut matanya.

Pagi hari ia sambut dengan helaan napas yang terasa berat di dadanya.

Kemudian dia beralih pada kotak milik Hiashi. Mengapa semua surat ditujukan untuk Mikoto? Mengapa semua surat berisi lembaran berbahasa musik tak berlirik? Apa maksud semua itu?

Hinata melewatkan sarapan. Dia meraih ponselnya, mengetik pesan singkat untuk Hidan dan berterimakasih untuk buket mawar yang diterima Hinata tadi malam. Hidan membalas dengan sebuah pertanyan bagaimana Hinata tahu kalau bunga itu darinya. Hinata menjawab, karena semua laki-laki di sekitarnya tak ada yang menyukai mawar.

Hinata membuat secangkir teh hangat selama menunggu balasan dari Hidan. Tiga menit kemudian nada notifikasi bernyanyi. Pesannya singkat, 'sampai bertemu nanti malam'. Hinata ingin melupakan saja rencananya malam ini. Seandainya bisa semudah menghapus tulisan di buku tulis.

Aroma teh menyebar di ruangan sempit kamar sewanya. Hinata menekan serangkaian nomor yang tak ia ingat, hanya sebuah catatan di selembar buku agendanya yang menyimpan barisan angka penuh rahasia itu. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan saat nada tunggu berdengung di telinganya. Dan ketika suaranya menyapa Hinata, ia seolah kehilangan pijakannya. Madara selalu punya cara yang paling tepat membuat Hinata merasa dunianya berputar lebih cepat.

"_Kau memblokir rekeningmu,"_ laki-laki itu memulai dengan protes. _"Cepat buka lagi."_

"Tidak, sudah cukup."

"_Ada apa?"_ tanyanya, suara tegasnya berubah lembut. Di ruang makan rumahnya, Madara bersandar, _"Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan?"_

"Saat aku ke New York…"

"_Ya?"_

"Ayahku meninggalkan sebuah kotak penyimpanan di World Bank. Apa… kau tahu sesuatu?"

"_Aku tak pernah bertemu ayahmu."_

"Ya. Tapi kaukenal ibuku."

"_Aku tidak akan menyangkal hal itu."_

Hinata menarik napasnya, "Kau t-tahu siapa Mikoto?"

"_Dia… sepupu jauh. Kenapa?"_

"M-maksudmu, dia Uchiha juga?"

"_Ya."_

Ah, satu kecurigaan Hinata terbukti sudah. "Dia… p-punya hu-hubungan apa d-dengan ayahku?"

"_Tidak ada."_

Hinata melepas napas yang bertumpuk di dadanya. Simpul-simpul ketegangan perlahan mengurai.

"_Dia… Mikoto, maksudku, menikah dengan Fugaku saat usianya masih sangat muda. Dan ibumu pernah mengajar piano untuk Mikoto."_

"Piano?"

"_Ah, aku belum sempat cerita, ya?"_

Tanpa sadar Hinata melirik ke sudut ruangan, kotak itu berdiri di sana dengan satu tambahan pengetahuan sekarang. Hinata memikirkan foto-foto Mikoto, surat-surat, dan buku-buku yang semuanya berbahasa Prancis. Bila ayahnya memang tidak kenal siapa Mikoto, berarti surat-surat itu milik ibunya? Dan foto-foto itu?

"Kapan kau punya waktu?"

"_Oh?"_ Madara terusik perasaan menggelitik yang menyerang hatinya, _"Akhirnya kau mau menemuiku lagi?"_

Ada banyak hal yang perlu Hinata ketahui. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia ajak berbagi cerita hanya Madara saja. "Apa malam ini…?"

Pesta keluarga Uchiha akan terjadi malam ini; 'terjadi' bukan sebuah penyelenggaraan bagi Hinata tapi sebuah kejadian semata. Tanpa perayaan baginya.

"_Kau diundang?"_

"T-tidak," Ah, sial, pertanyaan Madara membuat Hinata merasa bersalah, "Te-temanku."

"_Siapa?" _

Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk sebuah penyelidikan, kan? Madara punya hak apa untuk tahu?

"Hidan," jawab Hinata. _Lemparkan saja, tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan_, batin Hinata.

Tak ada sahutan dari Madara.

"B-baiklah, kurasa—"

"_Aku tidak akan datang malam ini. Izuna yang akan datang. Ini tentang perusahaannya juga, bukan milikku."_

"Tapi, tadi kaubilang—"

"_Tolong buka rekeningmu lagi, aku perlu mengirim uang ke rekeningmu."_

Telepon ditutup.

Hinata sudah bilang bahwa ini semua sudah cukup.

Ponselnya terasa panas di telinga. Ia melepaskan benda itu dan memandang layarnya yang gelap. Hinata membenahi penampilannya yang masih belum berubah semenjak kemarin. Ia masih bisa menangkap aroma tipis mawar di bajunya. Dengan tubuh yang sedikit lemas, Hinata bangkit, mengikat rambutnya lalu cuci muka. Dia meminum tehnya yang sudah terlalu lama ia telantarkan. Hari ini ada jadwal pemotretan di bawah air. Ia perlu mengisi perutnya dengan sedikit kalori untuk mencegah kram perut. Sesuatu yang hangat, manis dan tak terlalu padat.

Pintu diketuk.

Masih jam sembilan, harusnya Kiba datang jam sebelas.

Saat Hinata membuka pintu, ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan terbaiknya. Rambutnya berantakan, masih ada penjepit yang menjaga poninya. Tanpa tata rias sedikit pun untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang bengkak. Tapi sepertinya Hidan sama sekali tak keberatan. Sudut bibirnya ditarik sedemikian rupa sehingga mengantarkan ekspresi senyuman yang hangat.

Laki-laki itu mengenakan pakaian olahraganya, sweter dan celana yang saling melengkapi karena memang satu set, sepatu lari berwarna biru dengan aksen hitam, tudung sweternya bertumpukan dengan topi bisbol yang anehnya terlihat melengkapi kacamata hitamnya. Hidan sadar dia perlu menyembunyikan penampilannya agar tak ada orang yang mengenalinya.

"Aku sedang _jogging_, sudah selesai. Baru saja selesai, sebenarnya. Dan… menerima pesanmu." Matanya yang luar biasa mewah terbebas dari lapisan pelindung kacamatanya yang gelap. Ia sedikit menertawakan sikapnya sendiri, "Kau pasti belum sarapan."

Hinata termangu, tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dan hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Mau sarapan denganku?"

"Ehm… aku akan ada pemotretan sebentar lagi."

"Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh. Aku juga bawa mobil." Hinata mencari kata-kata yang paling tepat untuk menolak ajakan penuh kalkulasi Hidan. "Hanya sebentar."

Hinata menekan bibirnya, "Sebentar."

"Ya," ujar Hidan, mengangguk puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesta malam ini seperti yang dikatakan Madara, menyangkut perusahaan Izuna. Adik laki-lakinya itu baru memulai bisnis di sekitar Sapporo. Konsepnya adalah pusat perbelanjaan dalam bentuk kota kecil. Di pola rancangan yang sekarang dipajang di dinding utama _ballroom_ hotel, tampak gambar sederet toko yang membuat siapapun yang berada di sana merasakan suasana dalam dunia yang benar-benar berbeda. Langit-langit akan dibuat meyerupai langit sesungguhnya, dengan efek tata cahaya yang memukau dan lukisan-lukisan bergerak _digital_.

Karena konsep ini tidak sepenuhnya merupakan ide Izuna, dia mengundang juga Uchiha yang bertanggung-jawab dalam hal itu. Itachi terlihat berada di lobi hotel, menunggu adiknya yang akan membawa naskah pidato yang dikerjakannya tiga hari yang lalu.

Tepat saat dia hampir menghubungi Sasuke lewat ponsel, tampak sedan hitam yang mengitari air mancur utama di halaman depan hotel untuk kemudian berhenti di depan pintu masuk. Seperti yang sudah ia bayangkan, sosok Sasuke keluar dari kursi penumpang di belakang. Uchiha yang lebih muda tak langsung menyadari kehadiran kakaknya di lobi. Dia berjalan melewati pintu kaca yang berputar setelah menerima sambutan hangat seorang petugas hotel berpakaian serba hitam.

Setelah berada di bawah atap lobi, Sasuke menemukan kakaknya yang berdiri tak bergerak. Sekilas, dia terlihat tak terganggu emosi apapun. Tapi setelah mendekat, Sasuke bisa merasakan kegelisahannya yang seolah menguar di udara. Dengan mengangkat lengan kanannya, Sasuke menunjukkan amplop biru muda yang menyimpan naskah pidato milik Itachi. Rasanya sulit untuk menghubungkan kecerobohan dengan Itachi, namun itulah yang terjadi pagi ini. Naskah pidato yang seharusnya menjadi perhatian utamanya justru tertinggal di meja kerja kamarnya.

"Aku harus segera ke kantor," kata Sasuke setelah menyerahkan amplop.

Itachi menerimanya, mengecek isinya, mengundang dengusan ringan dari Sasuke yang merasa ketelitian Itachi sedikit terlambat tapi masih bisa dimaklumi. "Ayah ada di sini. Dia mau makan siang dengan kita."

"Wow." Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, mencibir ide Fugaku yang selalu membuatnya takjub. "Yah, Ayah pasti suka sekali memanfaatkan ini."

Itachi paham maksud kalimat adiknya. Dia tahu tujuan utama Fugaku mengajak kedua putranya makan siang bersama bukan untuk mempererat hubungan antar pria Uchiha atau seorang ayah pada dua putra kebanggaannya. Alasannya sungguh sederhana, dia sedang pamer pada dunia.

"Tak ada yang bisa kita keluhkan soal itu," sahut Itachi ringan. Dia berjalan lebih dulu menuju restoran hotel. Siapa yang peduli bahwa saat ini baru jam sembilan dan belum waktunya makan siang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidan memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah kafe bergaya Latin. Hinata baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini di area sekitar tempatnya tinggal. Pagar kayunya hanya sebatas pinggul orang dewasa, ditanami tumbuhan mawar yang merambat, saat ini bunganya sedang meriah dan lebat, sebuah pemadangan yang menyejukkan.

Halaman utamanya merupakan hamparan rumput hijau dengan jalur untuk pejalan kaki di bagian tengah. Di beberapa tempat terlihat tiang-tiang dengan lampu bergaya klasik dan retro. Sentuhan arsitektur yang cukup membuat Hinata tertegun dengan kesempurnaan kombinasinya.

Kafe masih tutup, membuat Hinata merasa Hidan mungkin mengenali pemilik kafe atau seseorang yang bekerja di sini. Saat pintu kaca kafe didorong Hidan, dan dia mengundang Hinata masuk, suasana temaram yang membawa kesan tenang menyambut Hinata dengan aroma hangat karamel dan roti panggang. Hidan berjalan menuju satu meja di tengah, tepat di bawah lampu gantung bersinar keemasan. Ia mempersilahkan Hinata duduk sebelum menarik kursi lain di seberangnya.

Dari area dapur, muncul seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan porsi otot mengagumkan yang membuat wajahnya tampak kecil. Mungkin juga karena jenggot di dagu hingga sepanjang sisi wajahnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat pas dengan interior kafe yang sarat nuansa Latin. Kulit kecokelatannya yang menawan terlihat semakin jelas berkat kemeja putih yang berlapis rompi hitam. Gelang di pergelangan tangannya yang besar berkumpul di pangkal tangannya saat ia berdiri mencondongkan badan dan menumpukan tangan di permukaan meja. Bibirnya menjepit rokok _mild_ tanpa api, terlihat dingin.

"Perlu sesuatu?" suaranya yang dalam mengingatkan Hinata pada getaran riak di atas permukaan air.

"Pagi, Asuma."

Asuma tak merespon, hanya alis kiri yang bergerak menaik menunjukkan sikap ramahnya yang tak rumit. "Kalian mau kopi?"

Hidan menatap Hinata, "Ini Asuma, _barista_ di sini."

Pandangan mata Asuma beralih pada Hinata yang kemudian mengangguk, mengucapkan salam perkenalan dengan suara yang pelan. Dengan santai, Asuma merubah posisi berdirinya lagi, dia berdiri dengan menumpukan berat tubuhnya di kaki kiri, melipat dua tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi?" Ekspresi Asuma yang penasaran tak mendapat perhatian Hidan yang menawarkan makanan pada Hinata. Gadis itu memesan bubur gandum dengan saus madu, menolak kopi dan memilih teh.

"Teh?"

"Kuharap kau tak tersinggung dengan pilihannya, Asuma."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Teh untukmu, Nona. Dan minuman energi untukmu?" tanya Asuma pada Hidan.

"Kopi untukku."

"Oke, kopi." Asuma melayangkan satu hembusan napas yang kecewa tapi tetap pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan.

Selama menunggu, Hinata sibuk menangkap suasana di sekitarnya. Ruangan yang dindingnya berupa batu bata merah itu memang tampak setengah jadi, ciri yang paling jelas dari ketidakpedulian pemiliknya pada estetika bangunan atau hukum alam tentang _feng shui_ dan sebagainya. Meja-meja kayu yang dingin dengan sofa-sofa diletakkan di empat sudut. Bisa dipastikan jadi favorit pelanggan yang menghindari area rokok di dekat jendela.

Hidan memerhatikan Hinata, menyukai rona merah tipis di pipinya saat mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang. Kenikmatan dari sebuah kebersamaan menumbuhkan perasaan hangat dalam dirinya. Ini adalah hal yang baru, terasa asing dan tak terlalu membuatnya cemas. Dia punya pemikiran, mungkin bila perempuannya adalah Hinata, dia tidak akan terlalu ragu untuk berkomitmen.

Bahunya tiba-tiba menegang. Komitmen? Itu kata yang terasa janggal baginya.

Asuma kembali dengan roti bawang putih panggang berlumur krim keju, bubur gandum pesanan Hinata, teh dalam poci kaca bening, dan secangkir kopi untuk Hidan. Kedua pelanggan yang tak memesan roti bertanya, tapi jawaban Asuma yang simpel membuat mereka tak mempertanyakan lebih lanjut dan menikmati bonus karena mereka berdua adalah pelanggan pertama hari ini.

Sarapan berlangsung sepi, bubur gandumnya nikmat dan hangat. Sementara Hidan hanya mengunyah rotinya sedikit demi sedikit karena tak terlalu menyukai krim keju. Tak ada pembicaraan yang khusus. Segalanya terasa tenang seperti laut sebelum badai datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" Fugaku meremas kepala tongkatnya, memicingkan mata pada Kakashi yang baru saja menyerahkan kamera dan menyatakan pengunduran dirinya.

"Sponsornya."

"Madara. Kenapa dia selalu ikut campur urusanku?"

Kakashi duduk dengan canggung, sangat berbeda dengan karakternya yang selalu santai. Di restoran hotel yang masih sepi itu, mereka duduk di sebuah meja bundar, sajian salad Yunani dan teh lemon terhampar tak tersentuh. Nasi Cajun di hadapan Fugaku menunggu, permukaannya mulai mengering berkat aliran udara dingin dari AC sentral. Fugaku melirik ke piringnya, memalingkan muka dengan raut penuh penyesalan.

"Dan karena ini kau mau berhenti?"

"Ayahku dipindahkan oleh Madara-sama ke Rumah Sakit lain. Di sana dia mendapat perawatan juga."

"Kuyakin pasti yang terbaik," ujar Fugaku sinis. Sindirannya berhasil membuat Kakashi bungkam. "Jadi, setelah ini, kau akan pergi begitu saja?"

Kakashi menggeser kaki kursi sedikit. Karpet meredam suara gesekannya. "Aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan juga."

"Madara lagi?"

"Hinata-san yang memintanya."

"Hebat sekali gadis kecil itu. Hanya satu kalimat darinya dan Madara pasti mengabulkannya." Fugaku mengetukkan tongkatnya dengan keras. Kayu berlapis baja ringan itu mengirim getaran listrik ke urat syarafnya. Dia menahan ringisannya. Lalu berdecak kesal. "Tak ada informasi baru?"

"Maafkan saya, Fugaku-sama."

Kali ini Fugaku menyandarkan tongkatnya di lengan kursi. Dia mengubah air mukanya, menyadari kedua putranya masuk area restoran. "Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Kakashi bergegas berdiri, membungkuk dan kemudian berbalik. Langkahnya yang menjauh berselisihan dengan kedua putra Uchiha di bagian tengah restoran luas itu. Kakashi menatap lurus ke depan, tak mengacuhkan tatapan heran Itachi dan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengantar Hinata pulang, Hidan tak langsung pergi. Dia tetap tinggal dengan mesin mobil yang tetap menyala, merenungkan pikirannya sendiri. Di dalam mobil sedannya yang mewah, Hidan mendengarkan siaran radio, memikirkan rencana pemindahannya dan menyadari betapa berat hatinya. Dia menginginkan ini sejak dulu, tapi sekarang dia tak lagi yakin.

Hinata keluar dari halaman sepuluh menit kemudian, tak menyadari mobil Hidan dan masuk ke mobil van yang menantinya. Van bergerak, meninggalkan jejak roda di jalanan. Hidan menahan dirinya dari menginjak pedal gas. Dia bukan penguntit.

Mobilnya bergerak beberapa saat kemudian, mengambil arah berlawanan dari tujuan Hinata, dari apa yang sebenarnya Hidan inginkan.

"Aku bukan penguntit," dia mengingatkan dirinya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi pemotretan Hinata berjalan lancar. Lokasinya di sebuah kolam renang yang dikhususkan untuk tempat pelatihan menyelam. Kru yang terlibat tidak sedikit, anggota medis yang diturunkan juga bukan yang sembarangan. Bagusnya, tak ada yang benar-benar memerlukan jasa mereka setelah semuanya selesai.

Meski harus menahan napas selama proses pemotretan, Hinata bisa menjaga kondisinya tetap stabil. Baju rancangan desainer ternama yang dikenakan Hinata melekat ke tubuhnya karena air. Dia kedinginan, beberapa orang kru berlarian melapisinya dengan handuk kering dan selimut. Bahunya terasa berat, tapi Hinata tak mengatakan apapun. Ia menerima segelas air hangat dengan larutan gula dari Kiba, dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat pemotretan menuju ruang ganti. Di sana, ia baru sadar siang telah hampir berakhir.

Kiba mengetuk pintu, kepalanya terjulur masuk setelah Hinata mengizinkannya masuk. "Mau langsung ke butik?"

Hinata perlu gaun yang pas untuk pesta malam ini.

Gadis itu mengangguk, rambutnya masih meneteskan air meski dia kini telah berganti dengan baju yang kering. Handuk lain yang lebih kecil akhirnya dipilih Hinata untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Sekalian saja kauurus nanti di salon." Kiba sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka terlambat. "Jalanan akan macet sebentar lagi."

Terpaksa, Hinata melupakan keinginannya. Dia bergegas keluar bersama Kiba yang dengan cekatan merapikan segala benda milik Hinata yang tak banyak di ruang ganti. Mereka mengucapkan salam pada kru yang lain dan minta maaf karena tak bisa tinggal lebih lama.

Tempat parkir yang sesak dengan properti menyambut kehadiran keduanya dari lift. Kiba menggandeng Hinata yang berjalan terlalu lamban.

Jam 16.34, van bergerak keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Layar _laptop_ milik Izuna menampilkan aliran warna saat Itachi masuk untuk membicarakan acara malam ini. Itu berarti Izuna belum terlalu lama meninggalkan _laptop_-nya.

Kamar hotel Izuna digunakan sebagai ruang kerja dadakan selama dia tinggal di Tokyo untuk sementara. Laki-laki yang memiliki rumah utama di Tokyo itu justru lebih betah tinggal di luar daripada di rumah besarnya yang dia tinggali bersama kakaknya, Madara. Rumah itu terlalu besar untuk mereka berdua, dia menginginkan ruangan yang tak terlalu besar demi merasakan keakraban antar penghuninya. Memang ada beberapa properti lain yang juga dia miliki di luar kota, tapi kebanyakan hanya digunakan saat ia ingin berlibur, yang sangat jarang terjadi.

Saat Itachi duduk di salah satu kursi di sisi ranjang, Izuna masuk. "Oh?"

Itachi berdiri. "Selamat sore, Paman."

Izuna menertawakan sikap sopan Itachi yang tidak pada tempatnya. "Duduklah. Tenang saja. Tolong jangan panggil aku paman, itu bukan sebutan yang tepat untukku."

"Maaf. Aku tidak yakin harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa."

"Panggil saja Izuna. Aku tidak setua yang kaubayangkan."

Sebenarnya bukan masalah usia. Tapi Itachi memang bingung dengan hubungan darah di antara mereka. Mereka disebut keluarga, namun hampir tak pernah benar-benar menjadi keluarga atau setidaknya berusaha untuk memerankan peran mereka.

Itachi duduk seperti yang diminta Izuna. Uchiha yang lebih tua memilih untuk menutup _laptop_, tentu Itachi tak ingin mempertanyakan alasannya melakukan hal itu. Ponselnya berdering, setelah melihat nama di layarnya, Izuna keluar lagi. Pintu ditutup untuk menjaga privasinya. Itachi terdiam dan menunggu. Sekitar lima menit kemudian Izuna masuk lagi. Tatapannya pada Itachi telah berganti menjadi simpati. Tapi dia berhasil menyembunyikan itu.

Dia duduk di mejanya, memuji hasil kerja Itachi. Di sela-sela perbincangannya, Izuna memerhatikan reaksi Itachi yang lebih sering datar. Dan akhirnya dia tak bisa berpura-pura lagi. "Malam ini kau akan mengumumkan tanggal pernikahanmu?"

Itachi sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku minta maaf tentang itu. Ayahku merasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat di mana—"

"Banyak tamu-tamu penting yang akan datang?"

Itachi agak ragu, tapi dia tak bisa menyembunyikan ide Fugaku yang tahu caranya memanfaatkan keadaan. "Begitulah."

Izuna mengangguk. "Apa kau senang?" suaranya merendah dengan pasti, seakan-akan dia sedang menceritakan sebuah rahasia terpendam.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentu saja tentang pernikahanmu. Apa kau senang?"

"Apa ini pertanyaan jebakan?"

"Bukan." Ekspresi Izuna berubah melembut, dia tahu rasa ingin tahunya telah mengendalikannya tadi, "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu."

"Ya, aku senang."

Dalam diamnya, Izuna menelan rasa getir kekecewaan. Tapi di wajahnya ia menampilkan senyum. "Baguslah, kalau begitu. Kuharap gadis Uchiha ini tahu caranya membuatmu tersenyum."

Itachi ke tempat Izuna bukan untuk membicarakan masalah pribadi. Namun sayangnya dia sendiri lupa pada hal yang awalnya ingin ia bicarakan. Di kepalanya terbayang wajah Hinata yang menangis semalam. Kesedihan yang mengalir itu atas alasan apa, Itachi masih ingin tahu. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki telah mencegahnya untuk mengejar Hinata. Mungkin darah ayahnya terlalu kental dalam dirinya. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan hatinya, Itachi baru mempertanyakan hal itu sekarang. Kapan terakhir kali dia merasa senang? Kapan terakhir kali dia tersenyum?

Bayangan di kepalanya berganti dengan kenangan singkatnya saat ia bertemu Hinata di New York.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sepanjang jalan menuju pintu masuk hotel, para pemburu berita telah berbaris. Hinata mengenakan gaun terusan berwarna hitam, menyempurnakan kulit putihnya yang mulus. Rambutnya disanggul rendah, dihiasi penjepit rambut di dekat puncak sanggulnya. Dia turun dari mobil van, mengucapkan sampai nanti pada Kiba dan berjalan di sepanjang jalur utama menuju hotel.

Hidan telah menantinya di balik pintu, tidak benar-benar berdiri di balik pintu, melainkan mengobrol dengan beberapa orang dengan gelas sampanye di tangan, sibuk bersosialisasi sambil melirik ke arah pintu setiap kali ada perempuan yang masuk, mengecek apa teman kencannya malam ini yang masuk atau bukan.

Saat akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar masuk, desahan lega tersampaikan melalui senyumannya. Dia meletakkan gelas sampanye di atas meja, sembarangan, tak lagi peduli pada apapun selain Hinata yang berbalut warna hitam.

Sapuan warna lipstiknya yang menawan semakin membuatnya terlihat menakjubkan. Perempuan-perempuan selalu bisa memonopoli kosmetik untuk membuat mereka terlihat lebih menarik. Bagi Hidan, bukan karena kosmetiknya, atau tatanan sanggulnya yang tepat atau bahkan gaun panjang dengan bagian bawah melebar yang sering dikenal dengan gaya _mermaid_. Bukan, tapi sesederhana penggunanya, seperti itu juga alasan Hidan.

Karena ini Hinata.

Hidan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, yang kemudian disambut Hinata dengan malu-malu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, reporter di luar telah melewatkan momen paling penting. Rasanya tepat jka dikatakan Hidan tak perlu cemas akan ada namanya dan Hinata besok pagi di lembaran gosip atau gaya hidup tabloid-tabloid ibukota.

"Kuharap aku tak terlambat."

"Kau tepat waktu," sahut Hidan. Malam ini ia mengenakan jas hitam pekat tanpa dasi. Dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya terlihat profesional dan jauh dari kesan _sporty_ untuk sementara.

Pintu menuju _ballroom_ menjadi tujuan mereka selanjutnya. Hidan sengaja menautkan tangan Hinata di lengannya yang ditekuk, memainkan peran sebagai pria _gentleman_ tak terasa sulit malam ini.

Mereka menuju meja yang ditunjukkan seorang wanita yang bertugas sebagai _escorter_ atau si gadis penerima tamu. Untuk sementara, keadaan masih terkendali. Itachi tak terlihat di manapun.

Tapi kemudian lampu meredup, dan lampu utama menyorot panggung. Jaraknya sekitar empat meja dari tempat Hinata berada. Di sana berdiri seorang laki-laki yang memulai acara dengan ucapan selamat malam dan selamat datang. Kemungkinan tenaga profesional yang disewa sebagai MC malam ini. Ia kemudian mulai memperkenalkan konsep, gambar lanskap yang muncul secara dramatis, dan kemudian nama-nama besar di belakang kursi direktur dan dewan, beralih pada beberapa nama lain yang merupakan nama-nama Uchiha yang terlibat dalam proyek mega konstruksi ini, Itachi termasuk di dalamnya.

Hinata menelan ludah, merasakan bagian bahunya yang terbuka disapu angin dingin kesedihan. Semalam segalanya telah berakhir. Hinata semakin yakin akan hal itu saat si pembawa acara menyampaikan pada para tamu tentang rencana pernikahan Itachi di musim gugur.

"Oktober, saudara-saudara. Dan Itachi-sama tak akan menjadi pria _single_ lagi."

Hinata bisa merasakan perutnya mengejang. Ia menarik napas, lalu mencoba untuk menegarkan dirinya yang rapuh saat ini. Dengan anggun, ia menyatukan tangannya, meletakkan siku di permukaan meja, dagu beristirahat di puncak jari-jarinya yang saling menggenggam, berbisik untuk tetap kuat pada dirinya sendiri dengan cara itu.

_Kau akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis._

Itachi diundang ke panggung untuk menyampaikan pidatonya. Laki-laki yang lain menepuk bahunya dengan senyuman yang menyampaikan ucapan selamatnya sebelum turun. Semua undangan masih bertepuk tangan sampai Itachi mulai membuka lembaran pertama naskah pidatonya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan dari Hidan menyentak Hinata.

"Y-ya. K-kenapa tiba-tiba kau… bertanya?"

Hidan bergegas berdiri, "Apa kau demam?"

Hinata kebingungan, kenapa Hidan begitu panik?

Pandangan laki-laki itu mengitari ruangan, menemukan seorang pelayan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, minta es dan serbet pada si pelayan. Mereka berbicara sebentar, Hinata tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka karena saat ini Itachi ada di panggung utama, dan suaranya memenuhi setiap ruang dalam kepala Hinata.

Si pelayan muda melirik ke arah Hinata, mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan serbet yang tersampir di lengannya, seharusnya untuk dia gunakan saat menuangkan sampanye. Hidan membungkus es yang diambilnya dari _bucket_ perak sampanye, dan kembali lagi pada Hinata, menjejalkan buntalan dingin itu ke hidungnya yang mimisan. "Dongakkan kepalamu."

Hinata bersandar, merasakan telapak tangan Hidan yang lebar di tempurung kepalanya, berfungsi sebagai penahan yang sangat disyukuri Hinata. Meski hangat, darah yang mengalir terasa seperti besi berkarat yang dingin. "Kuantar kau pulang."

_Kenapa cepat sekali? Aku belum siap._

"Hinata?"

Perhatian Hidan beralih pada seorang laki-laki yang dengan cepat berlutut di samping kursi gadis itu.

"Hinata?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Izuna," jawab Hinata.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

Hinata tak ingin mengakui kebenaran itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya pada Hidan.

"Dia temanku," jawab Hinata.

Mendengar itu, Izuna bangkit, "Kau pasti Hidan. Aniki mengatakan sesuatu padaku siang ini." Izuna beralih lagi pada Hinata, "Akan kuhubungi Rumah Sakit untuk mempersiapkan kamar rawat untukmu." Hampir mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya, Izuna ditahan Hinata, "Jangan keras kepala, Hinata. Kau harus ke Rumah Sakit."

Bulir pertama air mata mengalir.

"Oktober?" tanya Hinata, tatapan matanya kosong ke arah langit-langit _ballroom_.

"Ya."

"Kuharap aku bisa bertahan."

"Karena itu kau harus ke Rumah Sakit sekarang."

"Setidaknya aku bisa tenang, Izuna. Dia sudah punya Mitsuko."

Izuna membeku. Terpaku pada ketegaran yang ditampilkan Hinata saat ini.

"Aku akan telepon Aniki juga." Izuna menjauh, melupakan malam penting ini dan menghubungi Madara.

Darah masih mengalir dari hidung Hinata. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, memaksakan kepalanya yang terasa pusing untuk kalah dari keinginan besarnya melihat sosok Itachi. Merekam penampilan Uchiha itu malam ini dalam memorinya.

Dan diam-diam tersenyum.

_Aku mencintaimu…_

Namun hatinya terasa sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Losing you is like living in a world with no air. **_

**-**Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown**-**


	9. I Won't Give Up

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**-8-**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang dokter menemui Hinata setelah ia selesai mengganti gaun mewahnya dengan piyama seragam Rumah Sakit. Tata riasnya telah lenyap, digantikan dengan wajah pucat yang semakin memperlihatkan ketirusan wajahnya. Dokter itu meminta Hinata istirahat, selang infus mengikuti langkahnya setelah jarumnya menembus kulit punggung telapak tangan Hinata.

"Jangan tekan tangan kananmu," perintah dokter itu lagi.

Hidan menunggunya di luar, hanya ada Madara di kamarnya. Duduk dengan tampang tak peduli yang agak marah. Hinata tersenyum sejenak melihat ekspresi itu di wajahnya. Dia lalu berbaring, menarik selimut hingga ke dada.

"Kontrakmu dengan Hashirama sudah kuhentikan."

"Bagaimana dengan Kiba-kun?"

"Mana kutahu?" jawaban Madara yang jujur tak akan bisa memberi Hinata sebuah jawaban yang ingin ia dengar. "Sudah cukup, kan?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya, "Ya. Kuharap aku sudah cukup meninggalkan jejak di dunia."

"Sekarang waktunya berusaha."

"Untuk sehat."

"Ya."

"Seratus tahun?"

"Lebih lama dari itu."

Hinata tersenyum lemah. Kemudian tepukan tangan Madara di bahunya ia rasakan, konstan, berulang-ulang, lembut. "Tidurlah, aku akan di sini menemanimu."

Hinata masih ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang kotak milik ayahnya. Madara ada di sini, mungkin dia bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi saat ini dia sangat lelah. Dan tidur sepertinya menjadi jalan keluar yang bagus.

Jadi, Hinata memilih untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Mulanya terasa sulit, ia terus memikirkan sosok Itachi di panggung, terlihat banyak berubah. Tentu dia berubah, dia telah siap menyongsong masa depannya. Sedangkan Hinata, masihkah ia memiliki masa depan?

Pertama kali ia menyadari penyakitnya di tahun seniornya di SMP. Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal semacam benjolan kecil di bawah ketiaknya. Hinata meraba, dan memikirkan tentang kanker payudara. Ia memeriksakan keadaan kesehatannya ke Rumah Sakit, hasilnya negatif. Dia bebas dari kanker payudara yang sempat membuatnya cemas. Tapi kemudian dokter menanyakan riwayat kesehatan keluarganya. Hinata tidak terlalu mengenal orangtuanya dan mengakui itu pada dokter, bahwa dia dibesarkan di panti asuhan atau rumah yang semacam itu.

Menurut dokter yang memeriksanya, benjolan timbul karena terjadinya pembengkakan kelenjar getah bening.

Dan hasil pemeriksaannya keluar dalam bentuk yang lain.

"Leukimia."

Karena itu dokter menanyakan riwayat kesehatan keluarganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara berlanjut dengan perayaan meriah. Musik jazz mengalir di antara perbincangan dan gelak tawa. Izuna terlihat duduk di mejanya, sibuk membalas setiap pesan yang masuk dari Madara yang bilang padanya untuk tak menelepon karena Hinata sedang tidur. Dia tak ingin suara getar ponselnya membangunkan Hinata. Berlebihan, tapi Izuna bisa paham.

Madara telah menganggap Hinata sebagai Hinata, sangat penting baginya.

Satu pesan terkirim. Izuna mengangkat wajahnya, memandang barikade empat orang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam yang menjadi batasnya dengan pesta yang sedang berlangsung. Tiap orang yang mendekat selalu dicegah empat laki-laki itu.

Kecuali Itachi, yang direspon Izuna dengan ayunan tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Itachi-kun?"

"Kewalahan."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Semua orang hanya bisa mendapat jawabannya dariku karena Anda di sini." Itachi melirik ponsel di genggaman Izuna. "Ada masalah?"

Izuna duduk dengan tenang, kakinya diluruskan di bawah meja. "Boleh aku bertanya, Itachi-kun?"

Sebuah anggukan.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Mitsuko?"

Ini bukan topik yang menarik, tapi Itachi merasa dia perlu menjawab pertanyaan Izuna. "Ayahku yang mengenalkannya padaku."

"Bagaimana rasanya saat kau bertemu dengannya pertama kali?"

"Biasa saja."

"Sekarang?"

Mata Itachi menyipit, "Maaf, tapi… kenapa Anda terus bertanya tentang ini?"

"Apa rasanya sama seperti saat kau bertemu dengan Hinata?"

Pertanyaan Izuna terasa seperti pecahan kaca kecil yang dengan sengaja ditusuk ke jarinya. Perih, berangsur-angsur sayatannya semakin dalam. "Anda kenal Hinata?"

Izuna tersenyum, ekspresi wajah Itachi yang ia nantikan akhirnya hadir. "Dulu sekali, aku dan kakakku mengenal ibunya. Kami masih remaja. Kakakku tujuh belas tahun dan aku lima belas. Dan ibumu dua puluh tahun."

"Ibuku?"

"Ya. Mikoto-neesan."

"Anda juga mengenal ibuku?"

"Sebelum dia berubah menjadi perempuan yang menyedihkan. Dia menyayangimu, dan adikmu, tentu saja. Tapi dulu dia lebih ceria."

Itachi merasa tubuhnya lemas. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Cinta. Itu yang terjadi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata bangun saat merasakan sesuatu menggelitik wajahnya. Saat sadar rambut Madara yang jadi penyebabnya, Hinata menggeser kepalanya. Akan sulit untuk tidur lagi setelah terbangun seperti ini. Tapi jika dia bergerak, mungkin ranjangnya akan berderit dan Madara akan bangun.

Laki-laki itu menumpuk kedua lengannya di sisi bahu Hinata. Mungkin pada awalnya dia meletakkan kepala di atas lengannya, namun sepertinya tidur telah membawa kepala Madara mendekat pada pusat kehangatan di dekat leher Hinata.

Cahaya di kamarnya telah padam. Hanya ada cahaya dari lampu-lampu jalan di luar yang menyebar melalui jendela. Lorong di luar kamarnya juga terang, tapi tak banyak cahaya yang dibagi karena pintu menutup rapat.

Dia mengingat lagi hujan yang turun saat ia bertemu dengan Madara pertama kali. Hinata yang sendirian di lobi kantor agensi Hashirama, tiba-tiba saja dihampiri seorang laki-laki. Lalu dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Kalimat berikutnya adalah, "Apa kau Hotaru? Kau mirip sekali dengannya." Di matanya yang pekat Hinata menemukan kesejukan, dan perasaan disambut yang sangat kuat. Dan itu terasa menyenangkan mengingat ia telah dibuang secara paksa oleh Fugaku.

Dan setelah itu, Madara menjadi penopangnya dalam segala hal. Termasuk menjadi orang yang Hinata percaya dengan menceritakan tentang penyakitnya.

"Oh, kau bangun?"

Saat ini, di mata yang sama, Hinata bisa melihat kesejukan itu masih ada, sambutan itu tak pernah hilang. Madara terasa seperti bagian dari kehidupannya, berhubungan erat dengan sejarah orangtuanya, dan keluarga yang selalu menjadi hal paling penting dalam hidup Hinata.

"Rambutmu menggelitik."

Sudut bibirnya tersungging, "Maaf," lalu dia membiarkan senyumnya tersaji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maksud Anda?"

Pesta masih berlanjut. Sebagian besar orang telah meninggalkan _ballroom_ dan pulang, namun lebih banyak lagi yang tinggal dan menikmati musik, berdansa tanpa aturan. Mitsuko terlihat di antara kelompok yang menikmati pesta, seakan ia memajukan pesta _bachelorette_-nya ke malam ini.

"Seperti ini." Izuna menyusun cangkir putih, gelas sampanye, dan vas bunga mungil. Ia memulai dengan menunjuk cangkir, "Hotaru." Kemudian dia agak menyeringai saat menunjuk gelas sampanye, "Madara-aniki. Dan yang terakhir," dia menunjuk vas bunga mungil, "Ibumu."

Itachi menatap susunan sederhana di meja itu, tapi dia sadar ada kerumitan yang sebenarnya terbentuk.

"Hotaru adalah cinta pertama kakakku, dan kakakku adalah cinta pertama ibumu. Bagaimana? Kau bisa membayangkan itu?" Izuna melanjutkan dengan meletakkan pisau _steak_ di belakang vas, "Lalu ayahmu muncul."

Kepala Itachi berdenyut-denyut.

"Kemudian Hotaru pergi untuk sekolah seni di Prancis, bertemu dengan Hiashi di sana, yang adalah seorang gitaris, omong-omong. Mereka menikah, dan bahagia. Dan bila saja tak ada reuni di New York, mungkin saja kecelakaan itu tak akan terjadi. Tapi kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ibumu menjemput Hotaru. Kurasa usiamu saat itu sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun."

"Maksudmu… aku juga ada di sana?"

"Ya, kau di mobil itu saat kecelakaan terjadi. Hinata juga."

"Apa?"

Izuna melihat kening Itachi yang berkerut. Dia merasa kasihan pada pemuda itu. "Ibumu meninggal karena melindungimu. Hiashi meninggal melindungi putrinya. Dan Hotaru terbaring koma saat Aniki menyusulnya di Rumah Sakit berkat laporan pihak berwajib. Tapi saat itu Aniki tak tahu tentang Hinata. Dia baru bertemu dengan Hinata tiga tahun yang lalu, di New York juga. Bisa kaubayangkan bagaimana takdir menciptakan ini semua?"

"Kenapa? Maksudku, di mana Hinata saat itu?"

"Jiraiya yang membawanya pulang. Seorang balita berusia dua tahun tanpa orangtua; begitulah yang dia dengar saat pihak medis Rumah Sakit dengan cerobohnya membuat kesalahan. Setelah itu dia dirawat di Gifu—"

"Gifu?" Itachi mengingat kalimat Hinata semalam. "Dia ke Gifu kemarin."

"Itu juga yang kudengar." Izuna melirik susunan cangkir, gelas, vas, dan pisau yang diciptakannya. Seperti sebuah pajangan analogi yang tepat. Cangkir yang sederhana, gelas mewah, vas yang rapuh, dan pisau yang tajam. Sungguh tepat. "Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Aku tak suka Mitsuko. Dia membuatku mual…"

"Kita sama, kalau begitu."

"Dan Hinata sekarang ada di Grand International Hospital. Dirawat karena kanker darah."

Itachi tak hanya lupa kapan terakhir kali dia tersenyum. Dia juga lupa kapan terakhir dia merasa seakan jiwanya terhempas dari raganya karena kesedihan, atau kapan terakhir kali pandangan matanya buram karena air mata.

"Lupakan semua yang memberatkan pilihanmu, Itachi-kun. Hinata mungkin tak akan bertahan lebih lama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau tidur lagi?"

Hinata meletakkan gelas yang kini kosong. Dia menghapus jejak air di sudut bibirnya. Tenggorokannya tak lagi terasa kering.

Madara memandang wajah gadis itu, yang semakin tampak pucat.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Boleh?"

Hampir jam sepuluh malam. "Udara di luar tak akan bagus untuk tubuhmu." Madara mendorong lembut bahu Hinata, memaksanya berbaring lagi. "Aku akan menemanimu ngobrol. Kau menyimpan pertanyaan untukku, kan?"

Di perbincangan terakhir mereka, Madara pernah bilang tentang piano.

"Ya, ibumu guru pianoku. Lalu kukenalkan pada Mikoto." Hinata berjengit saat mendengar nama itu. "Kotak itu milik ibumu, Hinata. Bukan milik Hiashi. Pihak kepolisian yang menyimpannya di sana karena keterangan terakhir yang mereka punya adalah nama korbannya. Dan karena Hiashi juga dimakamkan di sana." Madara menunggu sejenak, "Surat-surat itu sebenarnya milik Mikoto nee-san, ia ingin mendengar permainan piano ibumu lagi." Madara menunduk, "Maaf, semalam aku ke tempatmu untuk menyelidiki benda apa yang kaumaksud. Takut akan ada masalah lebih lanjut."

Jadi, benar, memang Madara yang datang ke kamar sewanya dan menyalakan lampu di depan pintu.

"H.H?" tanya Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hotaru," Madara menjawab. "Dan surat-surat itu adalah lagu yang ia tulis untuk menghibur Nee-san. Mereka punya jalinan persahabatan yang kuat. Ayahmu tak tahu apa-apa. Dia laki-laki yang baik. Hotaru sering bilang begitu setiap kali dia menghubungiku dari Prancis."

Hinata menggeser kepalanya, memilih posisi yang lebih nyaman saat mendengar cerita tentang masa lalu orangtuanya.

Madara tersenyum.

Kelopak matanya menurun, jari telunjuknya mengelus kulit pipi Hinata, "Aku… jatuh cinta padanya. Kau tahu?"

"Pada ibuku?"

"Ya." Senyuman Madara semakin terlihat jelas hingga cuping telinganya bergerak, "Dia perempuan yang sangat lembut, pengasih, dan punya semangat yang luar biasa." Matanya kemudian memandang Hinata lagi, "Sangat mirip denganmu." Jari telunjuknya menekan pipi Hinata. "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu juga, Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fugaku melihat Itachi yang tergesa-gesa keluar dari _ballroom_. Entah dia tidak dengar atau memang tak memedulikan teriakan Mitsuko yang sudah setengah mabuk. Wanita itu rubuh saat mencoba menyusul calon suaminya. Fugaku mengenyahkan gambaran itu dan beralih pada Izuna yang kini berdiri, membalas tatapan Fugaku sekilas dan lalu melangkah pergi juga.

Ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi kini Fugaku tak lagi punya Kakashi yang bisa ia perintahkan untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut. Pilihannya hanya satu: menunggu. Fugaku paling benci hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu sungai La Seine?" Madara yakin Hinata tahu. Sudah berapa kali gadis itu bolak-balik ke Prancis. Melihat Hinata mengangguk, Madara melanjutkan, "Percaya atau tidak, ibumu bertemu ayahmu di sana."

Tahun 1989. Hotaru berusia dua puluh dua, seorang pianis yang mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar musik lebih mendalam di sebuah akademi musik terkenal di Paris. Dia hanyalah wanita muda yang menggantungkan hidup dengan bekerja di sebuah toko roti yang juga menyewakan tempat tinggal di loteng rumah pemilik toko. Hotaru kuliah di sepanjang pagi, dan mulai bekerja di dapur toko selama siang hingga senja. Mendapat libur hanya di hari Jumat, dan tak banyak menghasilkan uang meski ia juga mengajar piano untuk anak-anak.

Suatu malam dia menghadiri festival di tepi sungai La Seine yang sejak dulu terkenal dengan pemandangan menakjubkan di waktu malam, khususnya di sekitar jembatan Invalides. Pertemuan terjadi begitu saja tanpa direncanakan. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang sebangsa saja sudah terasa seperti sebuah keberuntungan, tapi Hotaru bertemu dengan seorang Hyuuga juga, yang mesti kaku dan tak bersahabat pada awalnya, tapi ternyata memiliki hati yang hangat dan berkepribadian menawan. Apalagi dia seorang musisi juga.

Hukum standar aksi-reaksi muncul kemudian, setelah kedekatan mereka membawa sikap kasual, dan juga keterbukaan dalam cerita, menunjukkan emosi tanpa pikir panjang, dan akhirnya muncul perasaan rindu jika tak bertemu barang sehari.

Usianya baru dua puluh tiga saat ia menikah dengan Hiashi. Hotaru melanjutkan kuliahnya, sambil menjalani pekerjaan lain di sebuah _opera house_ di Paris. Mereka mulai mengumpulkan uang dan merencanakan banyak hal. Akhirnya uang mereka cukup untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen dengan tambahan kamar. Setahun kemudian, tahun 1991, Hinata lahir.

Tahun 1993, mereka setuju untuk bertemu di New York untuk merayakan ulangtahun Madara yang ke-21 saat itu. Juga pertemuan kembali, perayaan kecil-kecilan setelah Mikoto memiliki putra kedua, dan Hotaru ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Dia tidak bilang soal putrinya. Ia menyimpan hal itu seperti sebuah rahasia besar yang hanya akan ia ceritakan dengan menunjukkan bayi mungil itu. Yang baginya bagai bintang jatuh dan selalu ia sembunyikan agar tak lenyap sinarnya.

Madara harus menghadiri beberapa rapat penting di masa awalnya membangun perusahaan. Dengan berat hati ia melewatkan kesempatan penting untuk bertemu lagi dengan Hotaru.

Dan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Segalanya begitu mengerikan. Hiashi duduk di kursi depan taksi, melepas sabuk pengaman di saat-saat genting demi melindungi Hinata kecil di pangkuan ibunya. Hinata terselamatkan dari kerusakan mobil berkat tubuh ayahnya yang berfungsi sebagai perisai. Mikoto kritis dan kehabisan banyak darah saat ia dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Itachi terguncang, bocah tujuh tahun itu begitu ketakutan hingga histeris. Hotaru selamat dengan luka paling minim, kecuali pecahan kaca yang menembus sisi kiri wajahnya, menusuk ke otak, merusak dan membuat pembuluh darah utamanya pecah, dia koma. Nyaris dinyatakan tewas juga karena tak memberi respon saat petugas kepolisian mengevakuasi tubuhnya.

Hinata kecil baru berusia dua tahun. Seorang perawat langsung membawanya ke Bagian Anak, memisahkannya dari semua korban kecelakaan yang lain.

Hari itu, Yahiko juga ada di Bagian Anak. Bibirnya dijahit setelah berkelahi dengan seorang anak yang mengejek Nagato. Jiraiya ada di sana, pribadinya yang genit membawanya pada seorang perawat berambut pirang yang kemudian tergesa-gesa menuju ke salah satu ruang rawat di mana anak-anak terlantar ditempatkan. Di sana, anak-anak yang di bawah usia lima tahun, berkumpul. Hinata tertidur di salah satu ranjang bayi. Terlihat begitu kecil tanpa pertahanan dan perlindungan.

Jiraiya memungut anak perempuan mungil itu, bertanya apa ia memiliki orangtua. Si perawat tak tahu-menahu soal kecelakaan, tak ada data yang ditinggalkan. Dan dengan seenaknya menjawab bahwa dia sama dengan kebanyakan anak-anak lain di sana, terlantar.

Dengan itu, dia membawa Hinata kecil pulang. Selama rentang waktu itu dia membesarkannya, dan terus mencaritahu tentang keluarganya. Minato paling sering tinggal di rumah untuk merawat si kecil, dia menyukai adik barunya. Dan menangis paling keras saat tahu Hinata akan dibawa ke Gifu karena mereka menemukan Neji.

Kemudian kehidupan berlanjut. Anak perempuan itu beranjak remaja, mengenal cinta, dan menetapkan hatinya pada seorang Uchiha yang dulu—di suatu waktu di masa hidupnya yang terlupakan—pernah bertemu dengannya juga, dan ibu mereka yang bersahabat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Dia dirawat di kamar VIP, katakan saja bahwa kau seorang Uchiha. Staf di sana pasti langsung paham untuk membawamu ke tempatnya."_

Kalimat Izuna diingat Itachi lagi saat ia melangkah masuk ke bagian informasi dan penerimaan Rumah Sakit. Seperti yang disarankan Izuna, Itachi menyebut nama Uchiha.

"Uchiha siapa?" tanya perawat yang kebetulan jaga malam.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Perawat itu mengecek daftar nama di salah satu folder komputernya. Ia menemukan nama Itachi di barisan terakhir, tapi ia masuk dalam daftar yang diizinkan Madara untuk menjenguk Hinata.

"Dari sini Anda naik lift ke lantai delapan. Kamar Uchiha-san ada di koridor kanan. Hanya ada satu kamar."

"Maaf, kurasa tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa yang kucari adalah Hinata."

"Ya, saya tahu. Uchiha Hinata. Hanya ada satu Hinata di sini." Perawat wanita itu tak terlalu ramah, dia tak pernah menikmati tugas malam. Tanpa peduli, ia meneruskan menyalin data pasien dari komputer pusat ke masing-masing data tiap dokter ahli. Berikutnya ia akan mencetaknya dan mengirimkan data ke masing-masing dokter untuk dibaca lagi sebagai laporan perkembangan kesehatan pasien.

Itachi mengikuti instruksi yang dia terima. Lift membawanya ke lantai delapan. Koridor utamanya sepi, lantainya dilapisi karpet abu-abu terang yang tak hanya meredam suara langkah tapi juga pantulan cahaya neon di sepanjang langit-langit. Ada meja lain di lantai delapan, kemungkinan dokter jaganya sedang keliling atau merokok di atap. Tak ada siapapun di meja utama, hanya layar komputer yang menyala.

Koridor ini memang hanya menyediakan satu kamar. Pintunya terletak di tengah. Di kedua sisinya berdiri meja berkaki rendah dengan hiasan vas kaca berwarna hijau, sesegar warna botol minuman soda. Enam bunga _calla_ merah berdiri di tiap vas, seolah mewakili pasien yang ada di balik pintunya. Klasik, anggun, tapi juga kuat.

Itachi mendorong pintu setelah ketukannya tak dibalas. Ia mengintip untuk memastikan. Keadaan ruangannya yang tak cukup terang tak membantu Itachi. Dia melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati, membaca keadaan kamar dengan melihat sekeliling. Sosok yang berbaring di ranjang memang terlihat seperti Hinata, dan itu berarti ucapan Izuna memang benar.

Dia berdiri di dekat kaki ranjang Hinata, kini yakin bahwa gadis itulah yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sana, berlapis piyama, selimut, dan beraroma tipis parfumnya yang masih sama.

_Vanilla Jasmine._

Itachi berjalan ke sisi ranjang, menyadari kehadiran Madara yang terlelap di sofa dengan kaki terjulur di atas sofa lain. Dengan menggunakan tangannya, Itachi mencoba menyentuh Hinata. Namun telapak tangannya terlalu takut untuk menerima bahwa ini memang nyata. Mengambang di atas selimut Hinata, tangannya bergetar karena begitu ingin menyentuh gadis itu, tapi tak punya cukup kekuatan jika harus melepasnya lagi.

Dia memang perlu melupakan semua hal yang memberatkannya.

Itachi duduk di samping pinggul Hinata, mengamati bulu matanya yang lentik dan lebat, kulit wajahnya yang pucat, dan tiap hembusan napas yang ia tarik dan lepas. Kemudian, tanpa undangan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengurung Hinata di antara lengannya yang bertumpu di atas permukaan ranjang, bersisian dengan bahu Hinata. Ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir Hinata yang pasif, meleburkan mimpi gadis itu menjadi cairan yang menenggelamkannya dan membuatnya terbangun.

Matanya perlahan membuka, mengerjap tak percaya saat mengenali kelembutan dan ketegasan ciumannya.

_Itachi-kun._

Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Lalu pipinya basah setelah air mata Itachi menetes di pipinya.

_Dia sudah tahu._

Kelembutan tangan Hinata menangkup wajah Itachi. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang tersisa di wajah laki-laki itu. Tak lama setelahnya, Hinata menerima kekalahan Itachi dalam pertarungannya dengan keangkuhan. Ia merengkuh Itachi yang membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Hinata. Rambutnya yang panjang dan beraroma angin, ia belai. Itachi benar-benar dalam keadaan yang tak pernah terbayangkan Hinata.

Mereka tak mengatakan apapun, hanya penyampaian sunyi dari sepenggal rasa syukur karena masih dipertemukan di sini, saat ini.

Dan saat ini berarti segalanya bagi mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. **_

**-**Jason Mraz**-**


	10. Stolen

**-:-**

**Loving is a journey with water and with stars,**

**with smothered air and abrupt storms of flour:**

**loving is clash of lightning-bolts**

**and two bodies defeated by a single drop of honey.**

**-**From Full Woman, Fleshly Apple, Hot Moon-Pablo Neruda**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**The Beautiful People **

**Part III**

**That What Makes it a Love Song**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**-9-**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

_From life, let's extract the best of it._

**-:-**

Uchiha Mikoto dalam ingatan Fugaku adalah seorang istri patuh yang berhasil membuatnya memiliki keinginan untuk tak memberi wanita itu kebebasan dalam bertindak. Sebuah penyangkalan, sebenarnya. Karena yang sebenarnya dirasakan Fugaku adalah rasa takut yang tak akan pernah mau ia akui. Dia tak ingin Mikoto pergi. Tapi ternyata itulah yang terjadi. Dan Mikoto tak pernah kembali.

Kematian Mikoto adalah awal dari kejujuran Fugaku. Dan kejujuran bagi Fugaku berarti menutup titik belas kasih dalam hatinya dan menunjukkan sisi terburuknya. Dia berubah menjadi pria dingin yang tak memiliki secuil pun perasaan yang menunjukkan betapa manusia dirinya.

Pagi ini saat Itachi berhadapan lagi dengan ayahnya setelah tiga hari menghilang—tak membalas telepon dari Fugaku atau Sasuke, begitu fokus pada hal yang ia utamakan—ia bisa melihat kekecewaan yang melintas sejenak di wajah ayahnya yang terlihat lebih tua, namun segar.

"Apa yang bisa kuharapkan darimu?"

Itachi duduk di kursi besi halaman belakang rumahnya. Matahari bersinar dengan megah di langit musim semi. Ia baru saja menyampaikan apa yang akan ia lakukan berikutnya. Dia ingin melepas Mitsuko, memberikan dirinya sendiri kesempatan untuk bersama dengan orang yang lebih tepat mendapatkan waktu, dedikasinya, segalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah."

Fugaku duduk berseberangan dengan putranya, yang selalu rupawan, berkemauan keras, dan pagi ini hanya mengenakan kaus oblong polos dan celana jins yang tak pernah Fugaku ingat. Bahkan pada saat remajanya, Itachi terbiasa mengenakan pakaian desainer. Pun bila ia mengenakan jins, ia hanya akan mengenakan satu kali, dan kemudian melupakannya. Kasual tak selalu menjadi pilihan gaya pakaiannya. Fugaku sangat mengenal putra pertamanya. Dia yang membentuk pribadi Itachi.

Namun saat ini, Itachi telah menjadi dirinya sendiri. Seorang laki-laki muda yang mementingkan orang lain, bersedia membangkang, tak lagi memusingkan tentang nama keluarganya atau hal-hal lain yang dulu selalu jadi pertimbangan utamanya.

Itachi telah berkembang, bukan lagi sekadar tunas yang membutuhkan perhatian khusus ayahnya untuk tumbuh.

Apa ini akan menjadi akhirnya?

"Jadi, dia sakit?"

"Ya."

Fugaku memikirkan Mikoto, bagaimana bila saat ia masih hidup, Fugaku memberikan kebebasan? Mungkin ia akan pergi meninggalkan Fugaku untuk menjalani hidup sesuai dengan kemauannya. Dan mungkin, ia akan bahagia, lebih bahagia.

Fugaku berdiri, menatap ke arah rumah, ia ingin kembali pulang, tapi rumah mewahnya tak menyediakan kenyamanan sebuah tempat yang ramah dan tulus. Bangunan itu hanya sebuah benda mewah seperti hal lainnya yang ia miliki dalam hidup. Sadar hanya ada satu kesempatan saat ini, ia menatap putranya lagi.

"Aku akan melupakan pernah mengenalmu, Itachi."

Kalimat ayahnya menembus ke dalam jiwa si pemuda Uchiha. Ia tak bisa mengeluh. Dan dengan tenang menerima keputusan itu.

Dalam sunyinya, Fugaku menyerahkan hidup Itachi kembali ke tangannya. Ia melepas kepergian putranya dengan perasaan berat, sebuah jawaban yang rasanya tepat. Mungkin saja nanti Mikoto bisa mengampuninya.

Setelah ini, perjuangan dalam hidup untuk Itachi, benar-benar dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Latihan pagi ini dimulai lebih awal. Hidan tak keberatan. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia sulit tidur. Mungkin latihan lebih keras akan membuat tubuhnya lelah dan akhirnya tidur akan membantunya relaksasi. Tapi tidur sedang tak bersahabat dengannya.

Sesaat setelah ia keluar dari ruang ganti, Pelatih telah menantinya untuk bertanya tentang kontrak kerja barunya dengan tim internasional. Hidan terlihat ragu, meski tak ada keluhan di matanya. Si pelatih kemudian terdiam, merasa ada keganjilan.

"Ada yang mencarimu," katanya.

Hidan memandangnya, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari laki-laki itu. Namun dia hanya menepuk bahu Hidan seperti seorang laki-laki yang menyampaikan pengertiannya pada sahabat terdekat. Ekspresinya mengukuhkan pertahanan Hidan.

Tak lama kemudian dia melihat Hinata, yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di koridor sempit yang sama. Dinding bercat putih, karpet di sepanjang koridor yang berwarna biru gelap, dan Hinata yang terlihat tinggi. Atau mungkin karena kini ia semakin terlihat kurus dan lemah?

Pagi itu Hinata mengikat rambut panjangnya. Hanya berlapis kehangatan sweter rajut gombrong, dan senyum rapuh yang terasa menghangatkan. Perempuan itu berjalan mendekati Hidan, yang berdiri tak bergerak di tempatnya.

Ia menjaga senyumnya, mencari mata Hidan yang indah, tapi laki-laki itu terus memandang sepatunya.

"Apa kau ke sini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

Akhirnya Hidan mendongak, matanya menatap mata Hinata, dan melihat gerakan kepalanya yang menggeleng sekali.

"Jadi?"

"Aku… ingin bilang padamu. Begini, yang pertama, aku berterimakasih padamu. Dan… aku ingin kautahu bahwa kau sangat berarti bagiku."

"Tapi maknanya tak akan sama dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Benar, kan?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi yang pertama tahu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku senang pernah mengenalmu."

Hidan menggunakan tangan menelusuri rambut keperakannya. "Kata-katamu membuatku frustasi."

Hinata merasa bersalah, namun kata maaf hanya sampai tenggorokannya. Tak pernah terucapkan. "Musim berikutnya kau akan berada di mana?"

"Jauh darimu."

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku akan ke Gifu."

"Lagi?"

"Kali ini mungkin akan lama."

Kebisuan hadir di antara keduanya. Hinata tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia sampaikan pada Hidan. Yang paling utama, telah ia ucapkan. Hidan mungkin tak menerimanya, atau menolak untuk menerimanya begitu saja. Yang manapun sama saja.

"Kau akan jadi orang hebat," lanjut Hinata. Ia mulai mengambil satu langkah mundur, merasa udara di sekitar berubah.

Saat itu Hidan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya, bukan terhadap Hinata tapi terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia tetap berdiri di sana sementara Hinata mulai menjauh, melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Perempuan muda itu lalu berbalik, menghembuskan napasnya, dan semakin menjauh.

Kemudian ia memanggilnya, pelan, terdesak.

Dan Hinata menoleh, tak mengira bahwa Hidan telah mengambil langkah-langkah lebar dan menyusulnya dengan cepat. Satu kecupan kecil mendarat di bibirnya yang tanpa persiapan. Tatapan mata Hidan berbicara setelah wajah mereka terpisah lagi, sebatas satu telapak tangan, namun mengartikan betapa hati-hatinya Hidan dalam bertindak.

"Teruslah hidup," kata Hidan, tak lagi tersisa pertanyaan di matanya. Dia tampak puas, senyumannya terlihat puas.

Kali ini Hidan yang berbalik, berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju pintu yang akan membawanya ke koridor lain yang sepi. Di ujung koridor itu, cahaya terang matahari menantinya di antara hijau rumput lapangan. Udara di sana lebih menyegarkan. Dan Hidan akan menyambutnya dengan penuh suka cita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin Izuna tak seharusnya menatap Madara terlalu lama. Dia ingin bertanya, membuat Madara bicara.

Kakak laki-lakinya itu duduk di depan piano, kotak kardus milik Hotaru berdiri dengan penuh kisah di sampingnya di atas kursi. Jari-jari panjang Madara yang kurus menekan tuts, tak berubah dan hanya menetap di sana, menciptakan nada statis yang mengganggu pendengaran.

Izuna benar-benar mencoba untuk sabar. Madara sudah berada di sana sejak setengah jam yang lalu, matanya terus menatap barisan tuts, tak pernah berubah. Dia terlihat tertekan.

Pintu utama kemudian dibuka dari luar, Hinata melangkah masuk, menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya yang tidak berdebu. Ia tersenyum saat menyadari kedua bersaudara itu memandangnya. "Aku sudah selesai mengepak."

Madara berdiri, perlahan-lahan, melepas gambaran dirinya yang termangu di hadapan piano dan bertransformasi dengan cepat menjadi Madara yang lebih ramah. "Oh, kau mau berangkat sekarang?"

"Aku menunggu Itachi-kun."

Izuna mengamati pergerakan kakaknya yang kini melangkah keluar dari area piano. Di ruang tengah rumah mereka yang luas dan dingin, benang-benang kehidupan perlahan menyulam sebuah pola baru yang tak terbayangkan. Sebuah permadani kelembutan dibentangkan dalam bentuk hubungan aneh ini. Izuna ingin menerjemahkan situasi mereka saat ini, namun ia tertahan rasa ragu.

Madara masih terjebak dalam perasaannya pada Hotaru. Dan mungkin saja, ia sedang menekan dirinya sendiri untuk tak melihat Hinata sebagai refleksi ibunya, secara bersamaan menyelamatkan dirinya dari keterpurukan lain akibat jatuh cinta tidak pada tempatnya.

Ah, ya, kini Izuna juga bisa melihat kelambu perlindungan itu di sekitar Madara. Dia tak membangun dinding kokoh berlapis baja, pertahanannya hanya setipis kelambu.

Bahkan dari tempatnya duduk, Izuna bisa merasakan perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hati kakaknya begitu melihat Hinata tersenyum senang. Kecerahan di sepasang mata hitamnya yang semakin berkilauan itu membuat Izuna bersimpati pada Madara.

Dia harus berhenti terobsesi pada Hotaru. Atau mungkinkah kalkulasi Izuna salah?

"Kau benar-benar ingin mendengarnya?" tanya Madara tiba-tiba.

Hinata mengangguk, menarik lengan Madara untuk kembali duduk dan memainkan lagu di piano. Kotak itu diturunkan Madara, diletakkannya di lantai tanpa pikir panjang, dan kemudian dia mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di sampingnya. Kini punggungnya terlihat seperti sebuah keagungan maha karya berkat perasaan yang mewarnainya.

Di mata Izuna, Hotaru telah terlupakan seperti halnya kotak itu. Dan Hinata menempati posisinya. Kemudian Izuna menyadari kekakuan di otot leher Madara, menjelaskan bahwa ia juga menahan diri untuk menunjukkan segalanya.

Dengan itu, Izuna melihat seolah Madara berdiri di depan pintu surga, tapi merasa terlalu berdosa untuk melangkah masuk. Ia ingin menyongsong kebahagiaannya, tapi terlalu takut akan merusak kebahagiaan Hinata.

Jadi, ia membiarkan pintu itu tertutup, terkunci, dan meski ia merasa sakit, namun ia merasa benar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selepas makan malam, Itachi pulang. Ia tampak berantakan. Mitsuko sepertinya bukan orang yang mudah untuk diatasi. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa lega sekarang, bebannya telah berkurang banyak. Ada bekas cakaran di lengannya, dan itu menjadi simbol kemerdekaannya yang baru, atau penebusan dosa karena memutuskan pertunangan secara sepihak.

Tak ada siapapun di ruang tengah, perutnya yang lapar memberi Itachi alasan untuk masuk dapur. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak di dasar tangga, ia mendongak, memikirkan Hinata. Lalu perhatiannya teralih pada luka cakar di lengannya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik dalam usahanya untuk menertawakan dirinya saat ini. Itachi mendengus, lalu melangkah lagi.

Di dapur, dia mengambil pizza beku di lemari es, menghangatkannya dalam _microwave_, membuat kopi selama menunggu. Krim ia tuangkan sedikit karena saat ini sepertinya sedikit rasa gurih akan terasa tepat dalam racikan kopinya. Mesin pembuat kopi berdengung saat ia nyalakan. Air mengucur membasahi bubuk kopi yang kemudian disusul dengan cairan putih krim yang takarannya telah diukur dengan tepat oleh Itachi.

_Microwave_ berdenting, mengundang tangan Itachi untuk meraih pizza beraroma keju dan sosis dari dalam kehangatannya. Ia menyajikan makan malam dadakannya di atas konter dapur. Lalu lampu menyala.

Madara menatap tamunya yang bahkan belum mandi.

"Aku tidak membangunkanmu, kan?"

Madara membiarkan jubah tidurnya yang mewah tak terikat. Saat ia berjalan, jubahnya melambai-lambai. "Tenang saja, ini baru jam delapan." Madara membuka kulkas, meraih botol jus jeruk, menuangkan sari buah itu ke dalam gelas, mengembalikannya lagi, lalu duduk di seberang Itachi. "Lancar?"

Tatapan Itachi masih berpusat pada makanannya. Sambil mengunyah, ia menaikkan kedua alisnya, menjawab tapi mungkin bukan dengan maksud yang tepat. "Bisa dibilang begitu," katanya, setelah berhasil menelan makanannya.

"Ayahmu membiarkanmu?" Madara masih tak percaya. Dia hanya mengenal Fugaku sebagai laki-laki yang sulit diatur.

"Kejutan?" Itachi ingin menanyakannya dengan nada ceria. Tapi seperti juga Madara, ia masih sulit memercayainya. Meski begitu, ia ingin memberi ayahnya kesempatan. Dan saat ini mungkin adalah saat yang tepat.

Madara meletakkan topik pembicaraan ini. Ia juga memilih untuk tak terlalu memusingkan masalah Fugaku. "Hinata sudah selesai mengepak barang-barangnya. Aku sudah menyewa jasa angkut, dan mobilnya sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Besok kalian akan ke Gifu. Rumahnya sudah kusiapkan—rumah Hinata. Dia membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri."

Itachi mengangguk. Mesin kopi telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Aroma kopi dan krim kini bercampur dengan aroma pasta tomat dan paprika dari pizza. Ia menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir, menawarkannya pada Madara yang dengan cepat menolak.

"Aku tak mau kafein. Aku perlu tidur."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Madara bangun, meletakkan gelasnya yang telah kosong di bak cuci piring, dan meninggalkan Itachi bersama makan malamnya.

Pemuda itu melanjutkan makan, membiarkan cangkirnya menyebar asap tipis dari cairan di dalamnya.

Selesai dengan itu, Itachi mandi, mengenakan pakaian santai lagi, membiarkan rambutnya yang basah tergerai. Ia hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menyerap air dari tiap helaian rambutnya yang pekat. Jam sembilan. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Tak ada jawaban.

Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka pintu, memanggil nama Hinata yang juga tak direspon. Ranjang Hinata kosong, lampu kamarnya telah redup. Pintu kaca menuju balkon terbuka setengah, angin dari luar memberi kesempatan bagi tirai tipis putih menari.

Itachi melangkah dengan hati-hati, menemukan Hinata duduk di kursi, memeluk bantal dan memejamkan mata. Ia mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_ yang menggantung di dua telinganya. Itachi berdiri di ambang pintu, bersandar ke bingkainya. Di belakangnya, kamar gelap Hinata terhampar bagai masa lalu. Dan di hadapannya, Hinata di dunianya yang sempit dan terbatas.

Perasaan yang timbul meyakinkan Itachi bahwa pilihannya telah tepat.

Kemudian Itachi melangkah maju tanpa ragu, duduk di samping Hinata yang terkejut. Pipinya merona, dan senyumannya membuat Itachi merasa nyaman. Ia kemudian bersandar, lengan kanannya menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat. Gadis itu memeluk pinggang Itachi, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu.

Waktu memandang mereka berdua, bertanya-tanya berapa banyak yang bisa diberikannya pada kedua orang itu.

Tak mungkin selamanya.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Waktu tak melakukan apapun. Membiarkan mereka berdua menikmati saat ini tanpa kekhawatiran.

Mungkin begitu lebih baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**You have stolen my heart. We all look like we feel.**_

**-**Dashboard Confessional**-**


	11. California King Bed

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**-10-**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga Hotaru masih terbaring dalam kedamaian. Ia telah tertidur begitu lama. Entah hanyut dalam mimpi yang seperti apa. Ruang perawatannya selalu hangat, dilimpahi cahaya keemasan matahari dan beraroma dingin sedingin jiwa yang masih terperangkap entah di mana.

Kehangatan tubuhnya, bibirnya yang merah jambu, dan rambut panjangnya yang terus mengilap, tak mengartikan kehidupan yang seharusnya. Hotaru tetap memejamkan mata, bersih dari kata-kata, dan hanya larut dalam diam.

Sejak kecelakaan itu, dia belum pernah sekali pun bangun.

Dokter yang menanganinya telah berganti tiga kali. Dan dari semua analisa yang telah mereka lakukan, tak ada hasil yang cukup memuaskan untuk menjelaskan keadaannya. Seakan-akan ia hidup hanya untuk menunggu. Seakan-akan ia memohon pada dewa kematian untuk memberinya satu kesempatan untuk tetap mengikat rantai kehidupannya di dunia untuk sementara. Entah sampai kapan.

Setiap pagi seorang perawat akan mendatangi kamar rawat wanita Hyuuga itu, membersihkan tubuhnya, mengecek tanda-tanda vital yang terekam di sebuah alat di samping ranjangnya. Detak jantungnya normal, begitu pula dengan tekanan darahnya. Perawat muda itu kemudian mengeluarkan senter kecil dari sakunya, mengecek bola mata Hotaru yang keunguan.

Matanya menyipit bereaksi terhadap cahaya. Gerakan lemah otot kelopak matanya terasa di jari si perawat. Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Otaknya telah bangun.

Perawat yang terkejut itu kemudian berlari, berteriak memanggil dokter.

Di kamar rawatnya, jari-jari Hotaru tersentak. Kemudian menekuk lemah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keaadan rumah mungil di Gifu kini telah jauh berbeda. Halaman depan telah ditanami rumput segar yang hanya perlu waktu beberapa hari untuk tumbuh dengan lebat. Pohon lemonnya dipertahankan, kini ditemani dengan bunga-bunga hydrangea dalam pot-pot keramik. Kelopak bunganya beragam: biru, ungu, putih, menambah kesan teduh halaman depan.

Gaara tampak duduk di serambi, memangku gitarnya, mendengarkan Itachi dengan jari-jarinya yang kaku berusaha menciptakan nada. Laki-laki itu belum terbiasa dengan senar gitar, kulit jarinya berubah kemerahan setelah menekan senar untuk membentuk kunci G. Dan seringkali gagal dalam tiap usahanya.

"Apa Hinata juga mengatakannya padamu?"

Itachi masih sibuk dengan perhatiannya, "Mengatakan apa?"

"Tentang ayahnya yang seorang gitaris?"

"Hm." Tekanan jarinya pas, nadanya tak lagi sumbang. Ini awal yang bagus. Itachi membuka halaman bukunya lagi, "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Kenapa dia mengatakannya padamu juga?"

"Apa itu salah?"

Gaara menggeleng, melirik halaman buku untuk pemain gitar pemula. "Aku harus pergi."

"Tapi kau seharusnya di sini untuk melatihku."

Gaara berdiri, menyarungkan gitarnya, "Ini konyol. Seharusnya kau memikirkan hal lain daripada belajar gitar. Ini bukan untukmu."

Setelah menyampirkan tali tas gitarnya, Gaara mulai melangkah pergi.

Di meja, halaman buku berganti setelah angin bertiup. Itachi memikirkan kalimat Gaara. Ia punya banyak hal yang perlu dipelajari. Hidup yang ia jalani serba mudah selama ini. Ia tak pernah memikirkan tentang hobi semacam ini. Baginya hobi berarti berkuda, berburu, atau _squash_, kadang-kadang tenis. Itachi tak pernah mengoleksi apapun, atau memikirkan tentang bermusik. Ia hanya mengagumi, tak punya keinginan untuk mendalami musik.

Tapi Hinata menyukai gitar, karena itulah Itachi ingin mencobanya. Yang kemudian ia sesali adalah juga hal ini, bahwa perkataan Gaara barusan adalah benar. Seharusnya ia memikirkan hal lain. Hinata sakit, dan mungkin waktunya tak akan cukup bila harus menunggu hingga Itachi mahir memainkan gitar, atau setidaknya sanggup menciptakan nada dari lagu paling pendek.

Buku ditutup, ia lalu menjinjing buku itu bersama gitarnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan tatapannya tertuju pada piano di tengah ruangan. Sepertinya piano terlihat lebih bersahabat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Madara menerima kabar itu, ia gemetar. Apa ini berarti Hinata memiliki harapan hidup yang lebih besar?

Dokter di ujung telepon yang lain, memberinya jawaban yang memuaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Barangkali ia bukan yang terbaik. Tapi saat anak-anak, Itachi juga seperti kebanyakan anak-anak yang lain dari keluarga kalangan atas. Piano adalah hal yang juga penting dalam pelajaran selain berkuda. Jadi, dia memang punya sejarah yang cukup dengan piano. Pengalamannya yang tak bisa dibanggakan pun masih lebih baik ketimbang pengalamannya dengan gitar.

Ya, dulu dia memang pernah berjanji pada Hinata untuk belajar gitar. Dan sepertinya dia tak terlalu yakin untuk memenuhi janjinya itu kini.

Mikoto adalah guru pribadinya dalam hal mempelajari piano. Jauh lebih baik jika perlu diadakan perbandingan dengan guru-guru musik yang sebelumnya dipanggil Fugaku untuk mengajarnya.

Ketika tangannya menyentuh permukaan tubuh piano, Itachi merasakan dunianya di masa lalu kembali padanya. Dulu, dia akan duduk di samping ibunya, mengayunkan kaki pendeknya saat Mikoto memainkan lagu anak-anak yang mereka nyanyikan bersama. Saat itu keluarganya masih utuh, terasa seperti sebuah keluarga yang sebenarnya.

Kini Itachi tak menguasai lagu apapun, hanya memori yang menuntunnya menciptakan musik dari insting dan ketajaman perasaan yang dulu selalu tumpul dalam hal-hal seperti ini.

Dari waktunya yang ia habiskan di sana, menekan tiap tuts dan mengetes nada, Itachi menemukan jalannya menuju sebuah lagu. Dan pikirannya mengambang pada gambaran Hinata, dirinya, dan rumah ini.

Jarinya berhenti bergerak. Ia meluruskan punggung, mengepalkan tangannya, mendongak. Sebuah ide berputar dalam benaknya. Seharusnya ia melakukan sesuatu, seperti yang dikatakan Gaara, dan sesuatu itu kini mulai mewujud menjadi sebuah gambaran yang semakin lama semakin jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi sebentar lagi akan berakhir, dan musim panas akan segera datang menyapa. Hinata telah kehilangan berat badannya sebanyak empat kilo selama masa itu. Produksi sel darah putih yang terus meningkat telah mengganggu sistem syarafnya juga. Akibatnya, Hinata sering kebingungan di tengah-tengah pekerjaan-pekerjaan ringan seperti membaca, mencuci piring, atau berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan pasti di sekitar rumah. Itachi mengawasinya, dan akan membimbingnya pulang setiap kali terdengar suara pintu pagar yang terbuka.

Saat malam, ia sering berkeringat, meringis menahan nyeri di tulang, juga muntah karena mual. Hinata semakin lemah meski ia lebih sering tidur. Kemoterapi akan dimulai minggu depan, tapi dokter telah memberi Hinata beberapa vitamin dan obat penahan sakit sebelum terapi benar-benar dimulai.

Saat ini ia tertidur di samping Madara di mobilnya. Baru saja kembali dari tes laboratorium. Operasi transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang kini sudah dipastikan. Madara merasa lega.

Hotaru telah sadar, meski masih belum sepenuhnya. Tapi ia telah menunjukkan reaksi-reaksi positif. Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk merasa senang, dan mungkin salah jika Madara hanya ingat untuk menyelamatkan Hinata setelah tahu Hotaru telah bangun.

Mobil berhenti di depan pagar rumah. Madara keluar dari mobil, berniat untuk menggendong Hinata masuk. Saat ia membuka pintu, Hinata terbangun, terlihat bingung. "Kita sudah sampai di rumah."

"Di rumah?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lembut.

"Ya. Di rumahmu."

Mata Hinata mengerjap, memandang sekeliling, lalu melihat pangkuannya, melamun. Kemudian ia tersadar dan mulai bergerak keluar dari mobil. Madara menjaga langkah Hinata yang agak goyah. Ia mendorong pintu pagar, melihat keadaan sekeliling yang lebih gelap dari biasanya. Lampu taman dibiarkan redup tanpa nyawa.

Hinata tidak terlihat terganggu dengan hal itu. Ia terus melangkah menuju serambi, kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya.

Di ruang tengah, Itachi duduk di hadapan piano, pandangannya yang sejuk berhasil menghentikan langkah Hinata. Ada beberapa lilin yang disusun di sekitarnya, sangat gagal mewujudkan suasana romantis. Dia tak punya bakat dalam hal itu, sisi kreativitasnya juga sama mengecewakannya.

Namun ia menekan tuts dengan lumayan baik, dan memainkan lagu yang cukup bagus meski suaranya tak akan mendapat nilai sempurna jika ini adalah kontes bernyanyi. Dia beruntung karena dilahirkan dengan wajah rupawan, jadi orang akan dengan mudah melupakan kekurangannya dalam hal seni.

Dan, ya, Itachi bernyanyi, dengan suara sumbangnya yang seringkali membuatnya lebih memilih untuk menunduk, dan Hinata tersenyum begitu bahagia.

_I'm so glad I found you, I love bein' around you_

_You make it easy, as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do, three words for you…_

_I love you._

_There's only one way to say, those three words, and that's what I'll do_

_I love you._

Hinata membekap mulutnya, menangis.

Itachi berdiri setelah selesai, tak memedulikan keberadaan Madara, sedikit menutup diri dan tak menunjukkan rona malu di wajahnya. Ia meremas tangannya yang agak gemetar, jantungnya yang berdebar membuat kakinya terasa dingin.

"Aku tak akan bertanya. Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu, sebaiknya kau jadi istriku, karena aku… ya, suka padamu. Sangat menyukaimu."

Madara tak terkesan.

Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu aku bukan yang terbaik dalam sastra atau apapun tentang romansa. Aku tak punya apapun yang bisa kubanggakan dalam hal itu. Tapi saat ini aku sedang jujur padamu. Aku benar-benar… menyukaimu."

"Jadi ini lamaranmu?" tanya Madara.

Itachi melirik sekilas pada laki-laki itu, bertanya-tanya kenapa Madara juga ikut masuk, karena sekarang rencananya jadi benar-benar berantakan. "Masih lebih baik daripada tak ada apapun."

"Tanpa cincin?"

"Itu hanya simbol. Dan bukan aku yang menciptakan simbol bodoh itu." Itachi membela diri. "Aku rasa hanya manusia-manusia modern yang bertukar cincin."

"Dan kau bukan salah satunya?" sindir Madara.

"Ya," jawab Hinata.

Perhatian kedua laki-laki Uchiha itu akhirnya teralih dari kemungkinan sebuah debat panjang yang tanpa makna.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi, "Kau mendukungnya?"

"Kau tak akan bertanya, tapi aku tetap memberimu jawaban."

Selama sesaat Itachi terdiam. Dan kemudian ia sadar, "Oh." Lalu tersenyum, tertawa, memeluk Hinata, memenangkan pertarungan. "Sebenarnya lagu ini akan terdengar lebih bagus dengan gitar."

_Tidak apa-apa, kau yang menyanyikannya, _batin Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dalam pelukan Itachi.

_Kau yang menyanyikannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernikahannya terkesan terburu-buru karena memang begitu. Hinata tak memesan gaun mewah dari desainer ternama, ia telah sering mencicipi gaun buatan desainer, dan tak semuanya nyaman. Hinata memilih gaun sewaan, ia tahu ia tak akan kuat mengenakan baju tradisional yang berlapis-lapis.

Rumahnya disulap menjadi sebuah tempat perayaan yang dihiasi banyak bunga. Layar-layar sutra putih dibentuk sebagai atap hanya dengan ditopang empat tiang. Kursi-kursi disusun. Halaman belakang rumahnya yang luas menjadi tempat tujuan utama para tamu undangan.

Yahiko dan Konan datang sehari setelah kabar itu disampaikan Hinata melalui email. Nagato menjadi musisi khusus dengan keahliannya bermain piano. Jiraiya—kini dengan kulit lebih gelap—sengaja mengambil jeda dari petualangan pencarian inspirasinya di Brazil. Minato menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis. Kankuro dan Gaara terlihat duduk dengan tenang bersama Sasori dan Chiyo baa-san. Di antara mereka berempat, hanya Kankuro yang membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tak lama kemudian, karena merasa omongannya berat sebelah, dia pun terdiam. Kiba datang dari Tokyo, untuk pertama kalinya bereuni lagi dengan Hinata setelah kontrak modelnya di agensi Hashirama diakhiri sesuai perjanjian di awal.

Hanya Hidan yang tak bisa datang, ia berangkat lebih awal ke Spanyol. Tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya.

Anak-anak panti berkumpul menjadi tamu utama dan kehormatan di perayaan ini. Neji berada di antaranya.

Konan akhirnya keluar dari rumah, berjalan mendekati Nagato yang siap di kursinya. Wanita itu berbisik di telinga Nagato yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan. Konan berjalan masuk lagi, mengambil buket bunga miliknya, dan kemudian menjemput Hinata.

Itachi berdiri di samping Sasuke di titik utama di mana sebuah altar sederhana didirikan dengan mawar-mawar putih dan keharuman gardenia menyusun sebuah gapura melengkung yang indah.

Kemudian musik mengalun lembut. Nagato menikmati perannya sebagai musisi yang ditunjuk secara khusus oleh Hinata.

Pintu rumah menuju halaman belakang, dibuka. Hinata berjalan pelan digandeng Konan. Ia begitu kurus dan bahagia. Gaunnya yang agak kebesaran dipaksa untuk tetap melekat dengan bantuan banyak penjepit yang disembunyikan keberadaannya. Rambutnya disanggul dengan gaya sederhana. Sapuan tata riasnya yang tipis tak berhasil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pucat. Namun ia tetap menjadi sang ratu hari ini.

Madara kemudian menyambut kehadirannya, mewakili Hiashi ia berjalan menuntun Hinata sementara Konan berjalan lebih cepat menuju kursinya di samping Yahiko.

Chiyo baa-san menahan air matanya.

Saat itu, angin lembut bertiup, menggerakkan rok gaun Hinata. Ia tak tahu akankah kebahagiaan ini berlangsung terus, dan saat ia merasakan ketakutan memberatkan langkahnya, Hinata merasakan genggaman tangan Madara siap membantunya.

Dan akhirnya ia mencapai tempatnya di samping Itachi. Neji bergerak cepat membawa kursi roda, memberi Hinata tempat untuk merasa bersalah karena ia tak bisa bertahan terlalu lama. Berdiri akan menyerap banyak tenaganya. Ia menyesal karena tak bisa berdiri di samping Itachi.

Itachi meraih tangannya, menjaga ketabahan Hinata, menerima kekurangannya.

Matahari senja menghadirkan cahaya jingga kemerahan di antara langit biru keunguan. Gurat-gurat merah jambu terbentuk di antara awan.

Upacara dimulai.

Pendeta mengucapkan apa yang perlu ia ucapkan. Kemudian cincin yang sengaja dibawa Izuna dari Tokyo diserahkan pada masing-masing mempelai. Itachi mengucap janjinya, menyematkan cincin di jari manis Hinata. Dan begitu juga Hinata terhadap Itachi. Sebuah kecupan ringan dan bukan ciuman, lalu kelegaan yang membuncah bersamaan dengan tepukan tangan yang meriah.

Itachi memeluk istrinya, menjemput rasa bahagia itu dengan tangan terbuka.

Musik kembali berputar, semua orang berdiri, dan pesta pun dimulai.

Kakashi kali ini menggunakan kameranya dengan izin dari tiap objeknya. Ia mengabadikan banyak senyuman, air mata, dan harapan. Hinata dan Itachi menjadi sepasang kebahagiaan yang menghias tiap momen yang ditangkap lensa kamera Kakashi.

Hidangan dan jus kemudian berputar, orang-orang mengobrol, berbagi cerita. Madara berdiri, mengetuk gelasnya menggunakan sendok meminta perhatian. Ia tak menyampaikan pidato panjang, yang kemudian disyukuri semua orang. Uchiha itu hanya menyampaikan doanya pada pengantin baru yang berbahagia. Tak ada orang yang menyusulnya, tapi Izuna mengusulkan kedua mempelai untuk berdansa.

Tak ada pesta tanpa dansa.

Itachi setuju.

_Slow dance_ di bawah hiasan lampion-lampion kertas dan lampu-lampu mungil sedikit meredakan kemeriahan pesta. Mereka tak benar-benar menari. Hinata lebih terlihat menyeret langkahnya mengikuti irama sementara Itachi menopangnya.

Semua orang memandang keduanya.

Malam akhirnya benar-benar datang. Beberapa orang yang lain mulai bergabung. Yahiko menggandeng Konan, membawanya juga ke lantai dansa yang hanya berupa susunan papan-papan di atas rumput yang dilapisi karpet.

Musik datang dari bisikan angin dan kehampaan langit.

Setengah jam kemudian pesta berakhir. Tamu undangan berpamitan, mulai meninggalkan rumah untuk masuk ke mobil-mobil yang diparkir. Tamu-tamu jauh membawa mobil mereka menuju resor ski dan menginap di sana. Anak-anak panti kembali pulang dengan membawa kue-kue. Madara bersama Izuna memilih resor ski juga, terlalu lelah jika harus melakukan perjalanan jauh.

Itachi dan Hinata kini sendirian. Lelah dan bahagia. Tidur di ranjang yang sama untuk pertama kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chest to chest, nose to nose, lips that felt just like the inside of the rose in this California king bed.**_

**-**Rihanna**- **

**-:-**

_**Itachi was "singing" the song from Plain White T's – 1, 2, 3, 4 (I Love You)**_


	12. Closure: She's The One

**-:-**

**Summer thunder on moon-bright days**

**Northern lights in the sky ablaze**

**I'll bring to you, if you let me sing to you**

**Silver wings in a fiery sky**

**Show the trail of our love and**

**I wanna sing to you, love is what I bring to you**

**I wanna sing you a love song**

**-**From 'A Love Song' – Kenny Loggins**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**Closure**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

_Aku membayangkan melihat diriku sendiri berdiri di sebuah padang rumput, dengan kaki telanjang, gerimis turun di malam itu, dan aku bersama dengan orang yang kucintai._

_Kurasa, itu saja cukup untuk kuyakini bahwa aku senang._

_Fugaku-san, meski tak pernah kuucapkan, aku berterimakasih padamu untuk hidupku, anak-anak kita, dan dirimu secara keseluruhan. Jangan lupa untuk tersenyum._

_Aku, Mikoto._

**-:-**

"Itu hal terakhir yang ingin ia berikan padamu."

Aroma musim yang berubah membawa aroma hujan. Langit yang mulai berawan, mengembuskan angin kelabu yang tak nyaman, menyebar debu, dan membuat lelah tubuh-tubuh yang telah lama bergerak selama musim semi.

Fugaku duduk di kursi ruang baca rumahnya. Kursi besar berlapis kulit hitam yang tampak dingin itu seolah meleleh saat bahunya berguncang. Hanya selembar kertas dengan tulisan tangan Mikoto, selembar surat pendek yang tak akan berarti apa-apa jika dibaca orang lain. Tapi ini Fugaku, dan dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat merindukan wanita yang ia cintai.

Saat sekeping kenangan tentang Mikoto disentuh tangannya lagi, ia merasa semua dunia wanita itu pun dibawa pulang.

Madara tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Fugaku. Ia memang tak pernah akrab dengan laki-laki itu meski mereka sama-sama dari Uchiha. Bila memang itu masalahnya, mungkin segalanya bisa lebih mudah dipahami. Namun masalah yang terjadi di antara mereka tak sesederhana itu.

Meski begitu, Madara juga enggan memikirkan lebih jauh.

"Aku hanya perlu memberikannya padamu. Nee-san bilang untuk memberikannya padamu saat kau membuka hatimu."

Di kursinya, Fugaku menunduk begitu dalam sehingga rambutnya menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya dalam bayangan. Dia tak ingin memperlihatkan air matanya pada orang lain.

Saat Fugaku menolak untuk datang ke pernikahan putranya, Madara tahu laki-laki itu punya alasan sendiri. Meski mungkin ia bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk mengambil kesimpulan, namun Madara merasa Fugaku tak hadir karena ia tak ingin menunjukkan kelemahannya. Ia terlalu sombong untuk muncul, bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja padahal semua orang tahu ialah penyebab perpisahan putranya dan Hinata.

Madara juga bukan orang yang tepat untuk mengerti pilihan Fugaku, tapi dia juga tak bisa melepas tangannya dan membiarkan Fugaku dalam kesendirian. Ia punya keluarga, dua orang anak laki-laki hebat yang salah satunya akan segera menjadi ayah juga.

Itulah alasan utama Madara, selalu kembali pada Hinata.

"Bukankah dia sakit?"

"Hanya kanker darah. Bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditakuti." Madara terdengar menyindir. "Sudah setahun, semua orang sudah melanjutkan hidupnya."

Hanya Fugaku yang terpuruk pada kebencian tak mendasar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, selama ini yang ia tahu adalah istrinya yang tewas, dan ada seorang laki-laki lain di taksi yang sama.

Hyuuga Hiashi.

Sebuah kesalah-pahaman yang berbuntut panjang.

Dia mana tahu tentang Hotaru? Madara sudah membawanya saat Fugaku tiba, mengurus Hotaru membutuhkan waktu lama, dan saat ia kembali untuk mengurus Mikoto dan Hiashi, segalanya telah terlambat. Hiashi akhirnya dimakamkan, dan Mikoto dibawa pulang. Tak ada kesempatan untuk menjelaskan, dan Fugaku selalu menutup diri. Arus kehidupan berjalan begitu saja, dan masalah seolah terlupakan.

Dia hanya tahu Hiashi punya seorang istri yang terbaring koma, dan seorang anak perempuan bernama Hinata.

"Jadi, dia… sudah sehat?"

"Kau tak mau menyebut namanya?"

Fugaku menghapus air mata menggunakan punggung tangannya, ia lalu menengadah, tak menatap Madara yang duduk di seberang meja. "Hinata… dia… sudah sehat?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Kudengar kau memberinya namamu?"

"Aku tak punya siapa-siapa, hanya Hinata. Dan Izuna, jika dia masuk dalam hitungan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau menganggapnya sebagai putrimu?"

"Sejujurnya, jika dia punya namaku, proses pengiriman uang akan lebih mudah. Dan, untuk pertanyaanmu yang itu, tidak. Dia adalah Hinata. Ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi. Laki-laki itu sudah memberikan darahnya, dan aku hanya bisa memberikan yang bisa kuberikan." Di bagian akhir kalimatnya, suara Madara melembut. Terdengar penuh penyesalan karena apapun yang ia lakukan, ia tak pernah bisa mengembalikan Hiashi.

"Sekarang aku harus pergi."

Mata Fugaku mengikuti pergerakan Madara yang berdiri. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana setelah ini. Fugaku masih punya tembok pembatas yang tinggi dan sulit ditembus, meminta maaf masih terlalu sulit untuk ia lakukan.

"Jika kau ada waktu, kunjungilah mereka."

Fugaku memikirkan saran Madara, dan sepertinya itu akan menjadi awal yang tak terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai melipat laporan yang baru selesai ia baca. Dokter muda yang menangani Hinata itu sedikit mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar. Lalu ia menyelipkan foto _ultrasonography_ bayi Hinata ke dalam lipatan kertas itu.

Itachi dan Hinata menanti.

"Saranku, siapkan dua nama."

Kejutan itu terdengar menyenangkan. Khususnya setelah diagnosa terakhir Sai yang menyatakan bahwa Hinata tak diperbolehkan untuk hamil lagi, terlalu berisiko mengingat sejarah kesehatannya yang tak cukup bagus.

Kesuksesan transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang adalah awalnya, ia bebas dari kemoterapi berkepanjangan dan kemudian masuk ke terapi selanjutnya. Hanya berlangsung sebulan, dan keajaiban itu tiba seperti sebuah ketukan ringan di pintu masuk dunia mereka.

Saat ini usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh. Memang banyak hal yang merepotkan, benda-benda yang perlu mereka siapkan, dan kini mereka juga perlu dua nama.

Dua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kami harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa? Ibu? Mama? Atau Mama?"

Hinata tersenyum.

"Dan… apa Mama akan senang jika nanti kami datang?"

Hinata terbangun.

Kamarnya terang. Dia masih berbaring miring, salah satu bayinya bergeser, membuat kulit perutnya cekung di satu sisi, lalu cembung lagi. Terdengar suara gemerisik dari dapur. Hinata mendorong tubuhnya yang berat. Berat badannya naik dengan cepat, ia gendut, bulat, dan luar biasa bahagia.

Dengan menyeret kakinya yang bengkak, Hinata berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Itachi berdiri di belakang meja dapur, mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan dari kantung kertas cokelat. Sekilas, ia terlihat seperti seorang pesulap yang mengeluarkan kelinci dan burung merpati dari topi ajaibnya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Hinata mengangguk, rambutnya lebih panjang. Baguslah kemoterapi tak terlalu menimbulkan efek yang terlalu buruk. "Aku bermimpi."

Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya, berdiri dengan sikap tegang, mengantisipasi kalimat Hinata berikutnya. "Mimpi?"

"Tentang mereka," katanya, membelai perutnya.

Itachi tak menahan senyumnya, "Benarkah?"

"Mereka bertanya, harus memanggilku dengan sebutan apa?"

"Oh?" Senyumannya berubah menjadi cengiran, "Menarik."

"Tapi lalu aku terbangun."

"Tanpa sempat memberi jawaban?"

"Hm."

"Sayang sekali."

"Hm."

"Kau bisa menjawabnya nanti saat mereka sudah keluar." Itachi mengambil benda terakhir dari kantung kertasnya, lalu berdiri di sana, menatap istrinya. "Sudah memikirkan nama?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi makam ibuku."

"Tentu."

**-:-**

_Untuk Hinata tersayang,_

_Kuharap pagi ini cerah secerah senyumanmu, bintangku yang mungil. _

_Aku suka langit biru yang kosong, membuat hamparan salju terlihat biru. Hal seperti itu nyata tapi terlihat tidak nyata bagaikan mimpi. _

_Maafkan aku karena tak bisa mempertemukanmu dengan ayahmu. Dia laki-laki yang hebat, kurasa kau pasti akan menyukainya jika bertemu dengannya. Ia mungkin agak keras, tapi dia samasekali tidak dingin. Dia sangat hangat. Aku jatuh cinta padanya begitu cepat, namun rasanya seperti sebuah keajaiban. Aku yakin kau pasti mengerti._

_Bila surat ini ada di tanganmu, itu berarti aku sudah pergi. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa cintaku akan selalu menemanimu._

_Saat aku terbangun waktu itu, aku tahu saatnya telah tiba untuk memberikan hal terakhir untukmu. Sebuah kehidupan, kesempatan, dan kasih sayang._

_Kau pasti sehat hari ini. Dan aku lega._

_Hinata, namamu adalah anugerah seperti kehadiranmu yang menyinari kehidupan kami. Dan meski kau tak pernah mendengar suara ayahmu, kau harus tahu bahwa ia bangga padamu dan kau akan selalu jadi malaikat kecilnya yang sering merona._

_Karena menulis ini, sekarang aku merindukanmu lagi. Aku akan jujur padamu, aku sangat merindukan Hiashi-san juga, dan saat ini, aku telah pulang padanya._

_Aku juga suka segala hal yang berlangsung lama. Kautahu langit senja saat equinox? Nikmatilah, saat-saat seperti itu membuatmu merasa waktu seakan berhenti._

_Aku sayang padamu._

_Ibumu._

**-:-**

Hotaru meninggal setelah seminggu operasi transplantasi untuk putrinya. Selama ini ia bertahan demi hal ini. Dan kini akhirnya ia kembali, menemui Hiashi.

Hinata telah membaca surat dari ibunya berkali-kali. Dia selalu membawanya tiap kali mengunjungi makam ibunya. Atau saat dia memilih nama untuk anak-anaknya. Juga seperti saat ini. Surat lusuh itu dilipat Hinata, diselipkan di bawah bantalnya. Hari ini, ia akan menjalani operasi Caesar. Dokter yang menyarankannya. Obat bius sebentar lagi akan disuntikkan ke dalam pembuluh darahnya, dan Hinata akan terlelap dalam mimpi.

Semoga Hotaru menemaninya selama ia tertidur.

Hinata ingin bertemu ibunya lagi. Namun ia tahu sebentar lagi ia juga akan bertemu dengan bagian kehidupannya yang lain, bayi-bayinya, dan dia sendiri pun akan menjadi seorang ibu, menyongsong kehidupan yang benar-benar baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I was her, she was me. We were one, we were free. If there's somebody, calling me on… she's the one.**_

**-**Robbie Williams**- **


	13. Epilog: Little Things

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**Little Things**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

_Dalam tiap emosi, terdapat kekuatan, seperti energi magis yang mampu merubahmu. Dalam tiap tekad, ada harapan, seperti seutas tali penghubung antara dirimu yang ada di masa sekarang dan dirimu di masa yang akan datang. Dalam tiap perjalanan, ada sebuah jeda, seperti penanda yang kauletakkan di tengah jalan yang akan mengingatkanmu untuk selalu pulang. Dan saat kau pulang, biarkan dirimu merasa senang karena kau telah melakukan semua itu, merasakan semua emosi itu, dan berani berharap. Ya, kini, kau jadi seorang manusia yang seutuhnya, waktunya mempersembahkan dirimu pada dunia; dirimu yang lebih dewasa._

**-:-**

Hinata punya Chiaki dan Chihaya, dua anak laki-laki mungil yang sekarang tertidur di samping Itachi di serambi belakang rumah mereka. Beralaskan selimut dan ditemani berlembar-lembar kartu permainan yang berceceran.

Potongan semangka yang sebelumnya tersaji di atas piring kini telah lenyap dan hanya menyisakan cairan kemerahan yang mulai dikerumuni semut. Kedua anak laki-laki itu melesakkan tubuh mungil mereka pada ayahnya yang memeluk keduanya seakan takut kehilangan.

Senja akan segera datang, musim gugur dengan angin sejuknya mulai membalas senyuman Hinata. Cahaya keemasan matahari pecah di cakrawala, melahirkan bias kemerahan yang terlihat kaya akan warna.

Sebentuk undangan pernikahan tergeletak di atas meja dapur. Ada nama Konan dan Yahiko di sana. Hinata memikirkan kemungkinan untuk membawa dua putra kecilnya yang baru berusia tiga tahun ke New York. Apa pengurusan visa-nya akan merepotkan? Hinata juga mencemaskan kelelahan karena perjalanan panjang. Tapi ia juga sangat ingin menghadiri upacara pernikahan Konan dan Yahiko. Mereka berdua juga datang saat Hinata menikah. Rasanya tidak adil jika Hinata tidak datang juga ke pernikahan mereka.

Kaktus-kaktus dalam pot keramik memandang ekspresi bingung Hinata, menunggu keputusannya. Kaktus-kaktus akan bertahan meski tanpa air selama beberapa hari, mereka tak akan marah jika Hinata pergi.

Hinata duduk di kursi meja makan dapur, melipat selimut-selimut yang baru kering. Ia menikmati perannya sebagai seorang ibu, sedikit berharap Hotaru ada di sini untuk membimbingnya. Tak ada orang yang bisa ia sebut sebagai orangtua setelah Chiyo baa-san meninggal sebulan yang lalu.

Selesai dengan selimut-selimut, Hinata melirik jam. Waktunya bangun. Ia melangkah menuju tiga orang laki-laki Uchiha di serambi, tak tega membangunkan mereka yang tertidur begitu lelap.

Ia berjongkok, mengamati. Kulit putih Itachi terlihat sedikit terbakar, ia menyukai pekerjaan barunya di rumah kaca setelah gagal mempertahankan pekerjaannya di resor. Itachi terlalu disibukkan di sana, begitu banyak permintaan yang aneh-aneh dari tamu resor. Suatu hal yang sejak dulu merepotkannya. Mungkin dia perlu sadar bahwa pesona tampilan fisiknya yang rupawan adalah penyebab utama ketidaknyamanan bekerja di sana. Apalagi Sasori menempatkannya di posisi penting sebagai _concierge_.

Kalau diperhatikan, Chihaya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Ia punya sepasang mata hitam yang sepekat mata Itachi, dan Chiaki lebih tenang, mirip Hinata. Matanya keabu-abuan, sangat cantik. Rambut Chiaki lurus, dan pipinya lebih bulat, membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Sementara Chihaya punya rambut tebal yang agak ikal, pipinya bulat, tapi telah menunjukkan bentuk persegi di suatu tempat di balik lemak pipi khas anak-anaknya. Saat tersenyum, simpul kecil terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

Keduanya punya kulit yang putih bersih, warna rambut gelap kombinasi Hinata dan Itachi. Tapi rambut Chiaki lebih kecokelatan, mirip Neji. sepertinya Chiaki memang lebih Hyuuga ketimbang Chihaya yang sangat Uchiha.

Tetap saja, keduanya adalah putra kesayangan Hinata dan Itachi.

Hinata mengecup kening Chihaya, mendorong poni rambutnya dan mengecupnya lagi. Anak itu menggerutu, lalu melesakkan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke pelukan ayahnya. Hinata tertawa tanpa suara, akhirnya mengganti perhatiannya pada Chiaki yang pipinya ia elus. Mungkin karena geli, Chiaki menggaruk pipinya, lalu mengerjapkan matanya yang terlihat sipit setelah bangun tidur.

Ia menemukan wajah ibunya, lalu masih memejamkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha meninggalkan rasa kantuk. Suaranya mengerang, "Ibu…"

Hinata menyambutnya, menyodorkan lengan kanannya untuk diraih Chiaki. Anak itu bangun, duduk di samping tubuh ayahnya, mengusap-usap matanya. Lalu menguap, berceloteh dengan bahasa yang tak jelas dan lalu berjalan menghampiri ibunya dengan langkah-langkah kecil yang hampir tak berdaya. Di pelukan ibunya, Chiaki menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata, menyukai belaian lembut tangan hangat ibunya di punggung.

"Chiaki-chan, apa kau mau Ibu buatkan susu cokelat hangat?"

"Hm, _arigato_."

Hinata berdiri menggendong putranya, lalu ia membawa Chiaki ke dapur, membuat susu dengan masih menggendong anak kecil yang terus menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu ibunya.

Harum cokelat manis menyebar di dapur, berhasil membangunkan Chihaya yang kemudian menyusul ibunya.

"Aku juga mau!" katanya, sudah tak lagi mengantuk dan kini sangat lapar.

Chiaki lalu duduk di kursi, berdampingan dengan Chihaya yang menunggu susu cokelatnya selesai dibuat. Hinata juga mengeluarkan puding susu dari kulkas, menyajikan camilan sore yang enak dan sehat untuk anak-anaknya.

Tak lama kemudian Itachi juga bangun setelah pelukannya terasa kosong. Ia menikmati teh dan daifuku yang dibawa Kiba saat mengunjungi mereka kemarin.

Hari ini equinox, sore akan berjalan lebih lama dari biasanya. Hinata memikirkan sukiyaki untuk makan malam, mengundang Gaara dan Kankuro juga untuk bergabung. Dan mungkin besok, ia akan mulai mengurus visa untuk kunjungan perdana dua putranya ke New York.

Kehidupan sederhana seperti ini, dengan hal-hal kecil yang tak pernah berhenti ia syukuri, terasa sempurna.

Segalanya tentang pilihan. Kehidupan seperti apa yang kau mau tergantung pada pilihan yang kauambil. Mau mencoba meninggalkan jejak di dunia seperti Hinata? Silahkan. Atau lebih suka memberikan kesempatan pada orang yang paling kaukasihi dengan mengorbankan dirimu? Itachi pernah melakukannya.

Namun jangan pernah lupa untuk berjuang. Hinata berjuang mengalahkan penyakitnya. Itachi berjuang melupakan pribadi lamanya. Kau perlu melakukan perjuangan juga. Saat ini, musuh terbesarmu adalah yang menahan kebahagiaanmu, entah itu kemalasan, kesombongan, atau rasa takut. Jadi, putuskan pilhanmu, berjuanglah, dan rengkuhlah kebahagiaan.

Nikmati juga segala hal-hal kecil yang ada di sekitarmu, yang suatu saat akan kaukenang sebagai bagian dalam sejarah hidupmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'm in love with you and all your little things.**_

-One Direction-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わり**


	14. Last Words

**~*oOo*~**

**Salam Penutup**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inilah persembahan terakhir dari miyazaki rully bee.

Saya tahu fic ini pun masih punya banyak kekurangan.

Saya memulai dengan nama Rully Buyo, kemudian berganti dua kali dengan penname lain hingga akhirnya saya menetap dengan nama rully bee. Kemudian hiatus lama karena saya begitu menikmati dan fokus pada kehidupan. Lalu saya kembali pulang, menambah miyazaki sebagai pembawa doa di penname saya. Namun setelah pulang, hanya ada rasa sepi. Saya benar-benar merasa sendirian.

Saya mulai dengan Love Song dan mengakhiri perjalanan dengan The Beautiful People.

Dari sebuah awal, akhirnya saya tiba di titik akhir.

It's been four years, so many ups and downs.

Terima kasih tak terkira saya haturkan pada Anda semua, atas pelajaran hidup, dan pengalaman.

Thank you for everything, and I'm sorry for many things.

miyazaki rully bee is officially signing out.

Terima kasih.

-miyazaki rully bee-

March, 2013.


End file.
